Somebody to you
by JustLola
Summary: Don't judge a book by it's cover... That's what Elena had to learn when it comes to young high school love. She thought Stefan was this sweet and innocent guy and his older brother Damon was this womanizing whore... Oh how wrong was she! So if it talks like a duck, it walks like a duck and quacks like a duck... It's probably a cat...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any song, movie or artist I refer to in this fanfiction.

Elena's POV

I watched the sight in front of me as Rebekah plants a kiss on Damon's cheek. I could not understand how these girls could be so stupid to fall for him. Every week it was a different girl, it was like his own personnel routine. I vowed to myself that I would never fall for him or stoop so low to be one of the names nailed up against his walls.

He always had an arm around a girl no matter what. It seemed like he really didn't care who it was unless she wore a skirt. What a surprise, I mentally thanked myself yet again for wearing jeans tonight. As always it was one of Alaric's killer Friday night parties after the football game. Which was held almost every Friday even if there weren't any games. His parents was cool like that always assuring the other parents that they would chaperone but in the end they end up buying a lot of liquor and disappearing around 20:00.

My soon to be boyfriend, Stefan had dragged me here because his brother, the man I was watching currently is the Captain of the football team and we just had to support him. I mean what the hell? All the girls he had been with did not even have this much support in their push up bra's. I wasn't one to talk I could maybe do with a push up bra or two seeing that I was barely a b-cup. B for barely breast. I mentally laugh at myself for the silly joke. I feel an arm wrap around my shoulder and then Stefan is at my side, holding two drinks, one for him and one for me. I take it from him, taking a sip of the cheap beer in the plastic red cup.

"Thanks." I say trying hard not to scrunch up my nose at the awful taste of the amber liquid.

"Sure thing, thanks again for coming to the party with me." Stefan says smiling sweetly at me and I can't help but smile back. This boy was such a sweet heart, nothing like his big bad brother. And he totally had the looks to go with it. I briefly wonder how he would go for someone like me. I mean I'm the plane Jane, good girl next door type. To be honest with you, I am 16 and a few months give or take, and never have I ever been kissed, not even a peck on the cheek. So what would he possible see in me? He probably already had a kiss or three might even have been with a girl I didn't know.

It wasn't like I was keeping track of everyone around me. I personally knew the background of myself, my two best friends Bonnie and Caroline who's standing off to the side and well everyone knew about Damon's slutty ways. I bet you if my parents knew I was attending a party where the infamous Damon was they would have me wear a chastity belt. Yeah even my parents knew about Damon. He was the boy your parents warned you about to stay away from.

But Stefan, Stefan was the boy you wanted your daughter to fall in love with and be high school sweethearts, go off to college and then eventually get married and end up with a bunch of kids. And to tell you the truth I am planning on doing just that. Well I was already in love with Stefan all that needed to be done was he had to ask me out to be his girl. And of course I would say yes in a heartbeat.

"Well how could I deny your request? You asked so nicely." I feel like a fool for attempting to flirt with the boy holding me around my waist now. I see his pearly white teeth as he smiles at me.

My aim for tonight was for Stefan to ask me to be his girl, have a fun night out and when he takes me home around 22:45, yeah 22:45 because he was such a good boy and did not want to upset my father, I would share my first kiss with him and that would be the nail to our coffin and we would officially be together and start our happily ever after.

He had been asking me to a lot of events the past few weeks, first we went to the county fair and we spent the day getting to know each other and we had a lot of fun and a lot in common. And then it was the picnic in the park with some of our mutual friends. Caroline, Bonnie and Matt. And in the late afternoons he would just happen to walk past my house and we would go on a walk around the block or maybe to the park and just talk for hours. It was nice, it was refreshing.

But that's when I actually noticed Damon more. I noticed his no care attitude, his partying, I noticed that he never had the same girl on his arms twice and they never lasted for more than a week. I couldn't explain why it had caught my attention I just knew I did not want to be one of those girls. Those girls got bad reputations and it was clear what Damon wanted from them, and sex with Damon wasn't a priority to me. It wasn't even something I thought about till after I got married to Stefan hopefully.

You probably think I am a goody-goody, and you are right I am but I just value my morals. My parents raised me to be a good person. I vaguely laugh at a joke Matt is attempting to tell but failing dismally when Stefan disappears to retrieve another round of drinks, leaving me in the company of Caroline and Matt who I suspect like each other.

"…And he asked 'who's there?' and I was like 'you know who'." I seriously did not think that was funny but I just smiled at him referring to Voldemort of Harry Potter in a knock-knock joke. I look around and the party has dimmed down a bit from an hour back. People had become more comfortable, now lounging on the chairs and couches. I could see a few of my fellow class mates passed out. Clearly alcohol got the better of them and they would regret it in the morning.

But seriously who in their right mind would drink until they passed out. I see Alaric or rather Ric speaking to a busty blonde of to the side and I have a feeling that he might just get lucky for the second time tonight. Like I didn't notice when he sneaked of up the stairs with my older niece Jenna. Men…

When I turn back I noticed that Damon had decided to joined us. "Donavan, when are you going to ask blondy out? Isn't it basic knowledge you two like each other?" He asks lounging his arm around Matt's neck smiling at him then at Caroline who all of a sudden is staring at the ground at something very interesting I presume and her face just turning to the colour of a tomato.

"Damon…" Matt starts but soon stops because there was no denying it. Damon was right and it seemed that Caroline and Matt was the only ones who really didn't see the click that they had. But still maybe Matt wanted to do it a bit more subtle.

"Maybe Matt's just being a gentleman about it, ever thought of that?" I ask and it seems that all attention is on me because I'm sure all three of the people in front of me are now staring at me in shock. Me, the silent girl who rarely spoke is now raising her opinion.

"If you still believe in true love and all that shit then you are just as stupid as that dumb bitch Rebekah." Damon snorts and I'm actually hurt that he would say such a thing but taking someone else's thoughts in consideration was not something that Damon did so why was I even surprised.

"If being in love and true love is so stupid and I'm a dumb bitch what does that make you? A liar? Because you sell that shit like sweet cake." I respond and it seems like I have taken Damon by surprise which is pretty rare because the man is never outspoken. Never.

"A liar? All you girls are the same and you're lying to yourselves, I am not the one at fault because you see the truth and know the truth but still hope for a different ending in the end." Well that was the truth but I was not counted among those sheep because I knew who and what Damon Salvatore was and I would never be one of the girls he referred to just now.

"I see the truth for what it is and I see you for the lying, cheating asshole that you are." With that said I turn from our now growing group and I rush up the stairs to the first available bathroom I can find. My cheeks were flushed and my blood was pumping under my skin. How could he just get to me like that? I mean why was I so affected? Was it because I was fighting against everything that he portrayed or what?

Tears were at the edges of my eye lashes threatening to fall. I placed my palms on the edge of the basin and I looked at myself in the mirror. Damon just got on my nerve. I should not let this bother me. But deep down it did and still, with everything that I said it would never make a difference because I was a no body, what I said was irrelevant. I sigh and open the cold water tap.

Splashing my now tear stained cheeks just to cool down. I needed to keep myself under control. If Stefan saw me like this… I didn't want to think about that. He didn't need to see me so wounded up. I close the tap and dry my hands and face with the towel next to the basin. I take a deep breath and look at myself again. Get a hold of yourself Elena! Hel you are not a six year old.

I hear a knock on the door and turn to it in surprise. "It's occupied." I breathe out and turn back to the mirror. Could they not see that the door is closed and locked? I mean seriously? Did these people not have any common sense?

"Elena, listen I need to take Rebekah home, she refuses that Damon takes her so she asked me. I'll be back in time to pick you up and take you home." Once I realised that it was Stefan I try hard to compose myself and ensure that my little make up that I applied earlier was still in tack before turning to the door. "I'll see you in a few babe." He states and I rush to the door and fidget with the key to unlock it before swinging it open to an empty space in front of me.

I look from side to side and Stefan is nowhere in sight. I sigh and hang my head in defeat as I turn back into the bathroom and walk inside, closing the door softly behind me. He could at least wait until I opened the door before he left. Okay well I didn't say anything to indicate to him that he had to wait. Tonight was just horrible. It was not the way I had planned it and it would not live up to the expectation that I had. Damn Damon and how he just always seems to fuck over everything he comes in contact with.

I walk over to the bath and sit on the edge. This was not the time to completely lose my shit. I wanted to yell and I wanted to bang my fists against the wall and just tell the world how bad this night really is. But it seems that fate had other plans with me. Well this was it my night couldn't get any worse than it already was.

The door swings open and Damon is on the over end. I look up to the ceiling sighing out of frustration. That was not a challenge to say things could not get any worse! "What now?!" I exclaimed still staring at the ceiling as he moves into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

"What now?! What now?" he replied with another question moving over to the toilet placing the top down and sitting on it. Really? I was not going to sit in the bathroom alone with this man with my blood still boiling.

I look at him and he has one elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand and he's staring at me innocently. His blue eyes piercing into my soul as he watches my every move. I open my mouth to speak but it would be better if I said nothing because my mood was already rotten and entertaining him would only wound me up more.

"Nothing to say now?" he asks raising a brow innocently. "No crowd to watch as you take me down?" he seemed almost hurt as he spoke to me but I would not let my guard down that easily.

"Just shut up." I say as I push of off the edge of the bath walking over to the basin to check my make up again before I planned on leaving the room.

"Oh so that's how it's going to be now?" he asked as he stood up as well turning towards the door. "Just shut up?" he mimicked my voice and I glare at him through the mirror and he just smirks but I would not commute with him any further. I would keep my ground and leave this bathroom and leave this dumb party as soon as Stefan returned. "Well sunshine my baby bro just texted me saying I should take you home cause he's running late."

I turn towards him and just shake my head in disbelief because Stefan told me that he would be back in time to take me home. "No he didn't." I say as I move towards him the glare still present on my face.

Damon just nodded his head as he pulled out his phone and fidgeted with it and then he pushed the screen into my line of vision. And I read the text from Stefan stating that Rebekah got sick on their way home and he would not be in time to pick me up and if Damon could please take me home because I had a curfew and had to be home at 23:00. I look at the little digital clock on the right corner of his phone screen and I see that it's already 22:30.

I huff out of frustration wrapping my arms over my chest. "Fine." I mumble but I can see the clear frustration on his face that he had to take me home was not in his plans for the evening.

"Come on then, don't want to keep mommy and daddy waiting up for precious little Elena." He says as he turns around and places his hand on the door knob to open the door. And that was it. I had it with this man! He was rubbing me up the wrong way since the first day I met him and now this was pushing it too far!

As he starts to open the door I slam my palm on the door knocking it close again. "What is your problem with me!?" I yell as he slowly turns around with an amused look on his face.

"Ooh the little girl wants to play with the big boys now?" he asks and the sarcasm is thick in his voice. And I'm sure that he's doing this on purpose because no one in their right mind would ever do this.

I talk a step closer and he is backed up against the wall as I stare at him in disbelieve. "I might be a little girl but you will always be a heartless asshole that no one will ever truly love because you are too much of a fucking dick to see what truly matters. You will never change… I still have a chance to grow up." I say and that's when my palm connects with his cheek and I slap him across his face.

We are both quiet as we stare at each other in complete shock. I could not believe that I lashed out on him like I had just done. But maybe that's what he needed and I knew he deserved that. I take a step back and now my angry tears are sliding down my cheeks and I really don't care who sees.

I watch as he gently place his hand to his now red cheek and touch it softly before removing it from his face and then he's staring at his fingers. But his eyes never meet mine not even once. He silently turns back to the door and opens it before standing to the side to let me exit. My eyes never leave him but I exit the bathroom and I don't even bother to greet my friends because I am still too upset to believe that this just happened. He follows me silently and we both ignore the stares and the whispers that follow.

As we reach the front door he opens it and he then leads me out to his dark blue Camaro parked in the driveway. Quite the opposite of Stefan's Ford Fiesta. He doesn't even bother to open the door as he swings his door open and get into the driver's seat, securing the safety belt. I get into the passenger's side and secure my own safety belt. He turns up the radio to the soft sound of The Vamp featuring Demi Lavato's Someone to you in the back.

"Lock your door." He states in a low voice and I turn to the side to quickly lock the door before settling down in the leather seat. Safety was at least one of his priorities. I wondered how many girls had ever been in this seat, driving next to Damon. I wondered how many girls he took to his back seat and…. Never mind, I didn't need to think of that. As the lead singer of the vamps voice starts singing I can't help but hum with the song. It was one of my favourite songs at the moment. "_…yeah you… I used to be so tough… Never really gave enough…"_

Did I just hear Damon sing along to one of my favourite song? No that could not be. I shake my head because it was a ridiculous thought.

_"__And then you caught my eye…" _Yip his lips are moving and he is softly singing. He caught me staring at him and he glared at me. "What?" he asks and I think my mouth is slightly ajar in disbelief.

"Your singing?" I say.

Did he just roll his eyes at me? Really! "Well it's my car. My rules. My singing." He replies and his eyes are back on the stearin wheel. I wonder what else is on his play list and if he liked the same bands as me. No wait I should not wonder shit like this. I look back to the front window and the street lights are flying by in the speed limit of 40 miles per hour.

He didn't normally drive like this because I have seen him drive before and it was not like this. But I shrugged it off because there was nothing to it. We should move back to the awkward silence that we had when we left the bathroom. Just thinking about it made me angry again. He had no sense of self-respect nor any respect for others. He didn't care how people felt. I assume that Rebekah had heard him when he called her a stupid … And that's why she was angry.

Well she could have been angry for other reasons as well but I think that was the main reason and I'm sure if his brother had not asked him to take me home none of this would ever have happened in the first place. Oh Stefan why did you have to be such a sweetheart. You could have told Rebekah no but he was too much of a nice guy to say no.

We rounded the corner to my house and he stops right in front of it. I lookat the console in the middle of the dashboard and the clock reads 23:03. I was late and I would be in so much trouble. Damn! How could I let this happen? I unbuckle the safety belt and unlock the door but it seems that Damon is faster than me and he's at my side by the time I open the door to get out.

I don't even look at him as I rush past him to the front door, but he follows me and I wonder why he is doing this. As I get to the door, my father opens the door with a disapproving look on his face. "Dad, sorry I'm late." I say looking at him sheepishly. He glances at me and then at Damon who is behind me.

"Sorry mister Gilbert. My brother had to take Rebekah home and they ran late so he asked me to bring her. So we were running a bit late but I drove extra careful and she's safe and sound. Sorry again mister Gilbert." I didn't believe that Damon had it in himself to sound so sincere and honest as he apologized to my father. I knew my father did not like Damon much but he smiles toward the young man extending his hand to shake Damon's hand.

"Thanks for bringing her home Damon. We really appreciate it." My dad states then he smiles to me and I nervously smile back because I just hoped that Damon would drop me of and go back to the party. "You want to come in for a cup of coffee before you leave?" my dad asks before turning into the house and I follow suite.

"Thanks for the offer mister Gilbert but I need to get home. I'll see you and miss Gilbert at the next game?" he asked as he turns to leave not once making eye contact with me.

"Sure. Tell your mother and father we'll see them at church Sunday." And with that Damon left and my dad closed the door locking it securely. "You look upset Elena, what's wrong?" my dad asks as he walks back to the TV room. I sigh because I knew my father only cared but I wasn't in the mood to explain how the night went down.

"Nothing dad, just tired. The party wasn't that fun." I say as I make my way up the stairs and towards my room, closing the door securely before I throw my jacket onto the chair at my desk.

It wasn't like I was lying. It wasn't a fun party, Damon had made sure of it, and basically it did ruine my whole night. Damn Stefan for being such a good hearted person. It intrigued me that Stefan would ask Damon to take me home instead of Matt. And I would ask him about that tomorrow or when I saw him again, which would either be tomorrow if he happened to pass my house or it would be on Sunday when we went to church.

Damon didn't attend church with the rest of his family. But well that was Damon. I struggle as I strip out of my jeans. How could my parents be worried about a boy getting into my pants if I couldn't even get them off! The shit you do to wear skinny jeans. I pull my shirt over my head and throw both my jeans and shirt into the hamper.

Maybe a shower would relax my aching muscle and relief me from the stress Damon had given me tonight. I make my way to the joined bathroom that I share with my younger brother and I strip down completely after locking both doors to the bathroom. I turn the taps of the shower and wait for a steady stream of warm water before I enter the shower cubicle. The warm water steaming up the whole room and I relish in the fact that at least it was weekend and I had two more days until I had to face the world and Damon.

I rinse my hair and then quickly work my favourite shampoo into my scalp the smell of lavender fill my senses. Jenna bought it for my last birthday. I grab a sponge and quickly made work of the rest of my body. Cleanliness was next to godliness in my books. And after rinsing and turning of the taps I stepped out into my fluffy purple towel unlocking both doors as I step back into my room.

I rummage through my drawers and found some shorts and an oversized t-shirt that I put on, quickly combing through my hair and tying it in a bun. I was literally over tired and I know as soon as my head hit the pillow I would be down and out for the count. And sure enough I was fast asleep as soon as I covered myself with the comforter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Elena's POV

I woke up to the sound of Northbrook and I like to dance. A ringtone that Stefan had assigned for himself about a week ago when he secretly took my phone to add himself to my Black Berry Messenger contacts. Well since then we had started chatting non-stop but he would phone me if he was around or if he just wanted to talk.

"Hey…" I answer groggily as I look to the clock on my side table. 08:49. Really? It was Saturday didn't this boy sleep in at all?

"Hey yourself." That made me smile as I turn onto my back and give a little stretch.

"You're up early." I mumble and I think I hear him smile.

"You up for breakfast?" he asks and this guy is just the most sweetest guy I have ever met.

"Sure, what time?"

"Well I thought in about 5 sec…." my door was pushed open and in comes Stefan with a tray in his hands trying very hard to hold his phone to his ear. I could not believe that he had just woken me up and walked into my room! "Hey you…" he greets again as he sits in front of me on the bed placing the tray on my lap, so breakfast was my mother's pancakes with blue berries and a warm cup of coffee. I could die now and go to heaven.

"Wow this is a very nice surprise Stefan thanks." I say trying somewhat to cover myself and attempt not to mess my bed at the same time.

"Well I had to make up for last night, hope this covers it." I grab a fork from the tray and hand it to him as I take the spoon.

"For now…" I say glancing at him sideways as I start on a piece of pancake and motioning to Stefan to eat with me. "So tell me what happened…" I say after swallowing a piece of pancake and I look up to Stefan and his smile disappeared for a second before it re-appeared.

"Rebekah got drunk and she mentioned something about Damon calling her a dumb bitch and she asked me to take her home. You know all hell would break loose if something happened to Rebekah. Elijah and Klaus would kill me if something happened to their sister." Stefan explained as he took another piece and fed it to me. "And then on our way to her house she got sick and I had to stop, I then saw the time and I asked Damon if he could take you home." He explained and the way he looked at me made it hard to stay mad at him.

"Why did you ask Damon? I mean Matt and Caroline was down stairs?" I ask smiling softly to him.

He raised his brow for a moment and then his attention was back on me. "Well he didn't drink anything last night so I intrusted him with your safety."

"Thanks Stefan." I say and I could not recall that I saw Damon drink anything which seemed strange all together because he usually consumed a lot of alcohol on a party.

"So if breakfast is done I would like to take you for a morning walk and then take you out to a movie before we retire to my parents place to have a family barbeque." I wasn't sure if he was asking or telling me but I liked it.

"That would be lovely, so maybe if you could take this down to the kitchen you can grant me a few moments to myself?" I look at Stefan sheepishly because in a way I was not used to it, having a guy wake me up with breakfast or caring about me or taking me out all the time so this was pretty new to me and even thou the feeling was alien I enjoyed it.

He nodded his head as he took the tray from me and stood from the bed. "I'll find you down stair." He said as he winked at me and I am sure if I was standing right now my knees would be weak. Damn you Stefan Salvatore for being so sweet and handsome. As he leaves my room and closes the door behind him I hop out of bed, and rush to my dresser. Okay so this was kind of a date.

I should were something appropriate for a walk, a movie and a barbeque. And then I found it, the pretty little sundress I bought last summer but never had the chance to wear. I pull the dark blue dress from my dresser and look at it from side to side. It would be perfect. I lay it down and then it's back to the dresser, grabbing a strapless bra and some lace boy shorts.

I giggle to myself as I quickly undress and pull on the boy shorts and bra. I look into the mirror and smiled to myself, matching. Perfect. I pull the dress over my head and then pull it down my body. I smirk as I glance at the mirror, it was perfect. It was strapless and tight fitting around my chest and then it flowed down to my thighs. I twirl in it and decided on a brown matching belt for my middle. To finish of the look I pulled on some brown sandals. Who knew I found a sense of style over the winter?

I walk to my vanity grabbing the brush and pull it through my hair leaving it loose and wavy. I rush into the joined bathroom and quickly but furrowly brush my teeth and rinse my mouth before I put some lip gloss on and puckered up my lips in the hopes that today I would finally have my first kiss.

I move to my desk and move the mouse to my computer, powering up the screen. I open a web browser, finding the page to Facebook. I quickly scan all the status up dates of my 324 friends. I laugh as I see that some are very sombre and others prepare for a nice spring day. I activate my webcam and quickly pose for a selfie, posting it with the caption 'Spending the day with my favourite Salvatore… Let the fun start! With Stefan Salvatore.'. I can't help the little ego boost I get after receiving 2 likes on my photo from Caroline and Lexi.

Yeah yeah I like it to. I grab my phone and purse and my camera. If I was going to spend the day with Stefan, I want to remember it. Even thou we already had a ton of photos posted on either of our Facebook pages of the county fair and the picnic I still wanted more and more. Not because I was crazy or anything I just liked to be reminded of all our times together.

I scroll down and see a post from Tyler Lockwood. 'Alaric throws the best parties this side of the county! Can't wait till next week. Loading some photo's shortly.' I had to hit the like button on that and then my face paled. There was a clear photo of me and Damon glaring at each other, clearly we were busy in our heated discussion before I disappeared of to the bathroom. I opened the picture and the caption read.

'Watch out Damon… Someone can actually stand up against you.' I could not believe this. Some people really found pleasure in others dismay. I clicked for the next picture to show and my jaw dropped. Me all teary eyes getting into Damon's car, we both don't look to happy. 'Damon always making the girls cry….' I would have to ask Tylor not to tag me in these pictures.

People and camera's always ruining the moment. I clicked on the next button and a small smile graced my lips. Stefan holding me as I smile up to him… Damon standing of in the back ground and he almost seems sad. I focused on me and Stefan again. And it was such a pretty picture that I decided to make it my profile picture. Hopefully I would be his girl by the end of the day and I do not have to take this photo of in awkwardness.

I pulled myself from the computer closing the browser and then I was ready. I would not let the pictures ruin my day. I would enjoy myself and spend my day with Stefan. I open my door and I walk down to find my father and Stefan in the dining room. As Stefan's eyes land on me, he stands up and my father looks at me only to smile brightly.

"Well Stefan I approve. You two should have a great day." My dad states as my mother pops her head from the kitchen smiling as well.

"Grayson get her camera and take a picture they look so cute for their first date." My mother squeals and I don't know who is blushing brighter. Me, my dad or Stefan. I hand my father the camera and I walk over to Stefan standing awkwardly next to him.

"Oh Elena, don't be so shy, he already asked permission to take you on a date at least you could pose nicely for the camera." I could not believe what my dad had said. Did Stefan really ask my father's permission to take me out on a date. Sweet. I know.

Stefan just smiles at me as he lovingly wrap an arm around me and pull me closed in an embrace. I place my arm around his back and we both look to my father and smile at the camera as it flashes. And then there is another flash and another. The only thing changing is where my father is standing and how he holds the camera.

"I should have become a photographer." And we start to laugh at him because he's being quite silly and he hands me back my camera but Stefan grabs it from me and places it in his back pocket finally releasing me from his embrace.

"Whatever you say dad." I reply and we don't move from our little embrace as we look at my parents.

"Mister Gilbert, Miss Gilbert we should be going." Stefan says politely and I can't help becoming weak in my knees because this man is just too perfect.

"You two must enjoy the day." My mother states wrapping her arms around my father's waist and I truly hope that what my parents have in each other I will find in Stefan as our relationship grows. We were about to turn when my father whistles to Stefan. "Have her home by 00:00."

Both myself and Stefan was surprised by my new curfew as we turn to the door and finally leave my crazy parents to their own devise.

"Parents…" I mumble and Stefan chuckles to which I start to laugh.

"You said it babe." As we start to make our way down the side wake side by side, Stefan snakes his hand into mine and he grips it softly. "By the way… you look breath taking." He moves closer to me as he whispers this to me. And I can't help the blush that is now clearly visible on my cheeks.

"Thank you." I mumble.

Walking around our little town aimlessly, talking about everything and nothing at the same time was more fun than one would think. Well if you were me and you were with Stefan Salvatore it was the best thing that could have happened. Every now and then stopping just to take another selfie of the two of us just because Stefan thinks that the previous one was lame. I mean really?

Oooh and the park. I was a model from a far of city that pose devery single pose that Stefan would tell me to pose. You would think I'm Paris Hitlon by the way he was going on. And I would occasionally get a few pictures in with just him. I even got him to climb a rock and a tree, posing like Tarzan. That was how most of the morning went as we just walked around and spoke.

I got to know him a bit better. It seemed that our taste in music and movies and well everything differed. The only thing we had in common was that cats ruled the internet! He even made fun of me for my idea of the two tatoo's I wanted to get for my next birthday.

I wanted three little music notes behind my left ear for my love of music and 4 little cat paws on my left wrist. I didn't want to disclose the information on why I wanted that tattoo but it was something I really wanted and I was half way on getting my parents to agree. He told me about his love for vehicles and how he would build up vehicles in his spare time. I asked him about his choice of vehicle because he loved old vehicles but he was driving a Ford Fiesta. He told me that he enjoyed working on old vehicle but he didn't want to drive them.

When it was around 12:30PM Stefan led us towards the movies. "So Elena, I mentioned a movie… what would you like to watch?" he asked as we reached the movies and because we lived in an old town the movies was still advertise by weekly changing the names on the notice boards. I remember that they miss spelled Godzilla and it was Goshzilla. And Saving Ryans privates…. Some of the football team members would change the letters as well after winning an important game. I remembered the specific day, Star whores : the silicone wars. My dad almost made an accident that day.

I look up to the names and I am completely shocked because there was no names on the board only the words 'Elena would you be my girl?' I was caught by complete surprise as I raised my hands to cover my mouth which was ajar. I just nodded my head numbly as I look to Stefan and then at the notice board.

"Yes…Yes." I say and the smile on his face is priceless as he moves closer and he wraps both arms around me in a warm embrace… This was perfect. And I could not have asked for better.

"I was hoping you said that." Stefan said and he placed a small peck on my cheek. I actually hoped he would give me my first kiss because it was the perfect moment but we had discussed my relationship status a few weeks ago and he found it empowering that my moral values was so high. Agreeing that if something ever happened between us he would take baby steps with me. "You can finally change you Facebook status to 'in a relationship with Me'"

I could not help but laugh at this because yeah that was what I wanted to do but it could wait. "I'll do it later." I mumble and wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me again. "This was perfect. Thank you Stefan." My voice is barely above a whisper but my mouth was next to his ear and he could hear me perfectly. I heard the sound my camera makes as it is switched on and then I am blinded by the light of the flash as Stefan takes another selfie.

After that we did go and try to watch a movie…. Try. I was giggling like a primary school girl and I'm surprised that they did not throw us out of the cinema. After the movie… I think it was Step Up all in, we made our way towards his house which was only a few blocks away from my own and we were greeted by his mother and father.

"I take it the movie went well?" miss Salvatore asked as she greets us with open arms and welcomes me into her house.

"Better than perfect." Stefan stated as he hugs his father and I simply shake his hand. "She said yes."

Miss Salvatore rolls her eyes and shakes her head at Stefan. "Obviously. Elena dear how are you?" she greets and I smile warmly at her.

"Very well thank you miss Salvatore and yourself?" I ask as we make our way to the kitchen.

"Very good. I am so glad you are joining us tonight." She states moving towards the fridge grabbing tomato's and a cucumber and feta cheese.

"So am I." I reply sitting down on the bar stood at the counter.

"Stefan dear, while I fix the salad please get us something to drink and be a dear and go help you father to tame that wild fire he started." I can't help but laugh. Stefan's parents were quiet comical when they were entertaining people.

"Babe what would you like?" he asks walking over to the fridge and I contemplate for a moment but his mother cuts me of before I could answer.

"We would like to save the bottle of rosé that's been standing in the fridge for a week now." Well I did like rosé from time to time, and I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind me having a glass or two. I just nod my head and Stefan smiles brightly. "Elena honey, just one favour please?" miss Salvatore says catching my attention and I nod my head. "Could you please go and call Damon in his room?" I smile at her but inside I'm swearing because she just ruined my day completely.

"Sure miss Salvatore." I reply as I stand from the barstool and make my way towards the stairs. I knew this house. Up the stairs two doors to the right was Stefan's room. I have only been in his room twice. He had been sick and I had to bring him his homework and the other time was last week when he wanted to show me his books in his ceiling to floor length book case.

Damon's room was the one opposite to Stefan's, or that was what Stefan had told me. I carefully make my way up the stair and to Damon's door which is ajar. I push it open.

"Damon…" I call out but there is no reply. I push it further open and look from side to side before entering. Not something I really wanted to do. But I had to go inside to check. His room was very neat unlike Stefan's which was cluttered. He had a queen sized bed with a silver comforter and black pillows. To the far side is a laptop which is open and he is currently logged into Facebook. I move closer absentmindedly. 1352 Friends… Mostly girl. Why wasn't I surprised?

I take a closer look, his page was cluttered with status updates and photo's. One I had been looking at earlier was plastered on the page. 36 Comments, 7 likes. I sigh. People. It was the picture of me in his car. I read some of the comments. 'Damon don't make the girls cry!' And 'wonder why she was crying J ;).' If they only knew the real reason I had been teary eyed.

I close the picture not wanting to be reminded of that episode and my eye catches another picture. Me staring at Damon as Rebekah places a kiss on his cheek. I looked envious of Rebekah. I closed the picture as well and then I was face to face with my own profile. The picture of myself and Stefan of to the side. I softly smile and then I am reminded that I still need to change my status. I pull out my phone and log into my account via my mobile. I quickly change my status to 'in a relationship with Stefan Salvatore'. Placing my phone back in my purse as I hit the update button on Damon's computer and soon the new information is on my page.

I'm so caught up in my own antics that I do not notice Damon entering the room and closing the door behind him. "Seems like I don't have a sense of privacy in this house." I hear his voice and whip around only noticing that he is right behind me the second that I turned around.

"Shit." I swear as he looks down at me, he's covered in droplets of water, I presume that he just finished a shower because when I look down his toned body I notice that he's only wearing a towel. "Sorry." I mumble trying my best to advert any and all eye contact from him.

"She swears." He says as he moves closer and now I'm standing between him and his desk. "And she likes roaming her own profile on social networks on other peoples computers." He stated as he places a hand on the desk behind me and now I'm trapped.

"Damon, I didn't mean to …. I just…." I stuttered and stumbled over my words as I looked into his piercing blue eyes.

"You just what? Came here to insult me even more?" he stated and I instantly feel bad for the bad things I had said to him the previous night.

"No…" I mumble back.

"You did something you can't take back so I wanted to return the favour." He said and then I was dumbstruck because what he said did not make any sense.

"What do you mean?" I ask really confused as to what was going on.

"Since last night, your words keep replaying in my mind now I'm going to give you something that you will always remember." He seemed pretty serious as he bends down, his face was next to mine as he stared into my eyes. "Sixteen and never been kissed…." He trailed of and that's when it happened. His lips connected with mine and he grabbed a hold of me pulling me to him.

I was caught by complete surprised and I froze because I didn't know what to do… I couldn't understand what was going on like my mind just did not want to work. But as he pulled away and he opened his eyes looking deep into mine it hit me… My arms flew up and I placed my pals to his chest to push him away as tears streamed down my face!

"What the fuck!" I yell at him but he didn't move as he just stared at me, an eyebrow raised in amusement. I try to push even harder just to get him away but still he didn't move. Not even an inch. "Damon!" I yell again but it seems my voice is only a whisper.

"Now we are even." With that he removed his hands from me and turned around walking over to his wardrobe opening the door. I stood against his desk my eyes wide as I face his back still to shocked to believe what had happened. Now we are even? What the hell did he mean by that? Was this payback for the way I treated him last night in the bathroom?

Surely this was an evil cruel world because I did not see justice in his actions. He stole something that I had kept for a special moment, he just swooped in and stole my first kiss that was supposed to be with Stefan! My hand moved up to my swollen lips and another tear rolled down my cheek. How could he?

Between my inner battle and cursing him in my mind he turned around and he kept on staring at me. When he started to speak I looked up at him in surprised. "You going to stand there and enjoy the show or can I at least get dressed in private?" I simply nodded my head and pushed of the desk slowly making my way to the door. As I open it to leave I turn back and he's just standing there arms crossed over his taunt chest looking at me with… was that lust in his eyes?

I shiver at the thought. "Your mother's calling you down." My voice is barely above a whisper as I turn and leave. My mind was completely numb as I walk to the stairs. Did that just happen? Did that really just happen? As I reach the stair case I crab a hold of the railing. Damon had stolen my first kiss. I would never forgive him for that, it was never his to take in the first place.

But it did happen and I needed to compose myself before going down to face Stefan. Would I tell him? What would his reaction to this be? He would probably just dump me if I told him. I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell anyone. I would just be another one of Damon's many girls that he concurred. That wasn't even an option. I needed to keep this to myself, and hoped to God that Damon would do the same.

It would ruin my life if someone had to find out. Yes one simple kiss could ruin my whole reputation if someone found out. I was not over exaggerating at the moment, I was dead serious. I don't know how long I stood at the top of the stair case but I know that I saw Damon's door open and he stepped out looking up at me.

As my eyes landed on his I just felt like crying again. I was such a child. I closed my eyes and he sauntered over to me extending a hand towards me, holding a tissue out to me. "Me kissing you is not the end of the world… might even be the best thing to ever happen to you so cheer up and we'll just forget that this whole thing happened okay?" was he actually trying to persuade me that the kiss wasn't that bad?

I laugh somewhat taking the tissue from him and drying my eyes, was he really suggesting that this never happened? Probably. But I just nodded my head. And then I descended from the stairs, Damon closely following me.

The aim for the rest of the day was trying very hard to enjoy it and just ignore Damon. Occasionally I did need to answer him but I tried my best to be polite about the whole situation. I was very grateful when Stefan handed me my glass of wine. If I could I would have gulped down the whole glass but I did not want to seem like an alcoholic in front of my boyfriend's parents who has known me since I was born.

I helped miss Salvatore to prepare the salads and then cutting open the bread rolls and applying butter to each one. And then we went outside and joined the men as they stood around the barbeque and spoke aimlessly about school and sports. A little of this and a little of that. Nothing to serious. I enjoyed spending time here but the kiss kept playing around in my mind and every time I looked up I saw that Damon would stare at me.

Maybe I was just paranoid or the wine made me paranoid. Stefan had become quite the photographer snapping pictures of everyone and everything. He even got one shot in where both me and Damon was in the picture smiling. I would delete that one as soon as I got home.

We enjoyed dinner and did a bit of small talk. One topic became rather interesting. Mister Salvatore asked Damon about home coming.

"I haven't asked anyone yet." Damon replied taking a sip from his coke as he looked at the empty space in front of him.

"You should start thinking of someone to take with so we can make all the needed preparations." Miss Salvatore said and I saw Damon rolling his eyes at her.

"I have a lot of time to get someone, so it's not something that I am worried about. Why worry now when it's like 7 or 8 months away?" he asked nonchalant and Stefan chuckled at his brother in amusement.

"And the spring fling?" his mom pushed, it seemed that everyone knew about his whoring ways except his parents or they just ignored it.

"I'm not going. So you can put all your effort into Stef and Elena." Damon stated and I can't help to notice the glance he gives me.

"I haven't asked her yet so don't ruin the moment." Stefan says draping his arm around my shoulder. That made me smile that he was planning on asking me to my first dance. I had no doubt that he would make it special like he did when asking me out earlier today.

I looked to the clock on the wall of the living room and it was nearing 22:00PM. I was getting pretty tired, a yawn escaped me unexpectedly and I rushed to hide it but my efforts were in fain because I almost punched Stefan in my attempt. I look at him sheepishly before stifling another yawn.

"Seems like I should get you home before you fall asleep on the couch and believe me this is not a comfortable couch to sleep on." Stefan says as he sits up removing his arm from me.

"Sorry, today was just so thrilling and exciting, it seems that it took more out of me then I expected." I mumble as Stefan rises from the couch.

Out of the corner I see Damon raising his eyebrow in amusement. I hope he does not miss interpret what I said and think that I'm talking about what happened earlier in his room. "No worry. You can say your goodbyes and I'll go fetch us some jackets." He states and I nod my head at him rising as well.

"Thank you so much for having me today. I had a lot of fun." I say as I move to his mother and he disappears into the next room. His mother embraces me and lightly kisses the top of my head.

"It was a pleasure Elena can't wait for the next time." She states and I move to mister Salvatore who gives me a one sided embrace.

"We'll see you and your parents tomorrow at church." Mister Salvatore says and I smile brightly at him.

"Will do mister Salvatore. Enjoy the rest of you night." With that said I start to move to the front door and Damon silently follows behind not saying a word. As I reach the front door Stefan is back with his jacket and he hands me one of his hoodies which I put on with a smile. His smell now surrounding me. "Good night." I say as he ushers us out of the front door and I glance one last time at Damon, his clear blue eyes staring back at mine.

We start to walk hand in hand down the road to my house, a cool breeze blowing by and I move closer to Stefan. "You enjoy today?" he asks as we move along the sidewalk.

"I loved it." I reply as we turn a corner and my house comes into view. "You made it perfect." I say and I smile up at the handsome young man.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He placed a soft kiss to my forehead and we stop in front of my front door. "I'll see you tomorrow? And text you as soon as I get home?" he asked as he wraps both arms around me, I feel like a love struck teen as I look into his eyes.

"I'll be waiting for your text." I say and with that the embrace lasts a few more seconds and a last kiss is placed to my forehead. Before he removes his hands and turns to leave.

I watch as he walks off, glancing at me a few time as he disappears into the darkness of the night. I could get used to this. I could get so used to having him in my life, I smile at the thought as I open the door to the house which is dark. My parents must be asleep or they might be out. I lock the door behind me and make my up to my room closing the door behind me.

There were a few things I wanted to do before going to sleep. I reach for my camera in my purse and I feel my phone vibrating. I pull it out and look at it. I have a Whatsapp message waiting for me. Must be Caroline or Bonnie. I switch on my computer and wait for it to start up. I open my Whatsapp application and the message is from a number I don't know, the display picture is way too small to see anything.

I open the message and it simply reads '_Sorry._' Who would be sending such a message this time of night? Might be a wrong number or something. I see that the person is currently online and decide to text back. '_Sorry for?_'

I place my phone next to me and open up explorer and go to my picture file. I open a new file for today's pictures and plug my camera into my computer quickly uploading the pictures. 398 pictures. Wow that was a lot. But I smile because I know that most of them are pictures of me and Stefan together.

My phone vibrates and I look at the screen. '_for earlier._'

What the hell was this person talking about? I decide to add the number to my phone book and I open the profile to look at the display picture. As the display picture pops up I'm face to face with a picture of Damon smiling brightly and this did not seem like the Damon I knew. He seemed truly happy and at ease so unlike Damon. I smile and then I go back to the message.

'_Forget about it._'

I look back to my computer screen and open an internet browser, logging in on Facebook and scanning the status updates before looking at my 12 notifications. Did these people not have a life? I look at the notifications. Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes and 6 other friends likes your profile picture. Duh, that's why I changed it.

Stefan Salvatore tagged you in a status. I quickly open that notification. '_Had the best day with my wonderful girlfriend Elena Gilbert. Hope there are many more to come. 3' _I quickly like his status that was posted about 2 minutes ago and I start to type my reply. '_Forever and a day!_' I hit the comment button and smile. I see that Stefan changed his relationship status as well and he changed his profile picture to a photo of us at the county fair.

I had 3 friend request and I open the request panel. Vicki Donavan wants to be your friend. Accept. Alaric Saltzman wants to be your friend. Accept. Damon Salvatore wants to be your friend. . . I pause and look at my phone. Why would he even add me as a friend? Were we even friends?

I see that I have another message but it's on the Black Berry Messenger application and it's from Stefan. I smile immediately. _' home. Sleep tight and see you tomorrow. Remember our forever and a day just started_.' I reply with a simple heart and my phone vibrates which means I have a Whatsapp message.

I switch applications and it's a message from Damon.

'_Can't just forget it. It's been on my mind since it happened_.'

'_Don't remind me.'_

'_I'm still sorry.'_

I don't know what to reply to that. Did he actually mean he was sorry for ruining my day or just kissing me. He frustrated me so much. I look back to my computer and go to my profile and my pictures. I create a new Album with the name "Forever and a Day" and I start to upload the pictures from today. And as they appear on my screen I tag myself and Stefan. Then I reach the pictures where we were at his house and one picture caught my eye. The one of me and Damon.

We are standing next to each other smiling bright not a single trouble in the world. We look at piece and serene. It was actually a very nice picture, I wonder briefly if I should tag him. Well he needed to be my friend to be tagged in my pictures. I move my curser to the friend option and open the panel again. I hover the cursor over the 'decline' button for a few seconds and then I accept his friend request.

I move back to the task at hand and I tag him in the picture of us. The next one was with both Stefan and Damon and myself in the middle and I smile because we are just a bunch of fools. I tag the picture and about 5 minutes pass and my phone vibrates again.

'_I take it we're friends now?' _

I almost laugh. But I really don't know and maybe I just over reacted today. I mean it was just a kiss and Stefan can always give me a better one. Not that Damon is a bad kisser. Stop that. Don't even think of that again. I needed to erase that whole memory from my mind. The kiss between me and Damon never happened. If I keep telling myself that I would believe it right?

'_I guess.' _I reply and I can see he's typing again.

Now all the photos are loaded and tagged and on my profile. I get an instant notification. Damon Salvatore made your photo his cover photo. I open the window and see it is the picture with me and Stefan and him. I decide to like it. We can try and be civil and we can try to be friend seeing that I would be stuck with him for the rest of my life if I believed in my fairy tale happily ever after with Stefan.

I go back to the home page and Damon's status catches my eye. 'All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah Is somebody to …. you.' I frown because I know that from a song and just can't recall it now.

My phone buzzes and it seems like forever that he was typing. '_Good night.'_

Did he really just take 5 minutes to type good night?! This man was frustrating. I put my phone on charge and I close all the windows on my computer screen only changing my desktop background to a picture of me and Stefan before powering it down and switching it off.

I remove my sandals and throw them into my closet before taking off Stefan's hoody , my dress and underwear. I would shower before church tomorrow. I pull on an oversized t-shirt and some sweats before tying my hair and getting into bed switching of my bed side table lamp.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Elena's POV

Well Sunday was uneventful as we got ready for church and I saw my wonderful boyfriend and his family except Damon. We decided to spend the day at our family's and just have a lazy Sunday. After church I went home, worked on my homework for the following day.

At around 13:00 I got my current book I am reading and curled up next to my window. Cell from Stephan King. I just could not put this book down. It was fascinating as I read each page and I could not wait to see what happened next. It was a lot like the zombie movies that's showing now a days but maybe it's just the way how Stephen used his word that intrigued me.

Hours went by and it was starting to get dark outside so I place the book on my night stand and retrieved my phone from my purse. I had 2 Black Berry Messenger messages and 1 Whatsapp message. I decided to open my Black Berry Messenger first and smile when I see I have a message from Stefan.

'_Hey babe, thinking bout you. Hope you have a nice day and I'll see you tomorrow at school.' _Somehow he just knew that I wasn't the type of girl that consistently needed to be messaged and I enjoyed that. I quickly typed a reply. '_3 My day is a bore without you. See you tomorrow. XOXO.'_

The next message was from Bonnie. '_Hey girl love the pictures you posted, what's with the picture of you and Damon?!' _The message was sent about an hour ago.

'_Hey Bon, just had an awesome day will tell you tomorrow. We were being silly when we took the photo no big deal.'_ I reply and she instantly reads the message and types her reply.

'_Rumour mill is running wild that you'll be on Damon's arm next..'_ I was very surprised as I read this.

'_You can't be serious!? I'm dating his brother! People are ridiculous!'_

'_Don't mind the people but I'm so glad you and Stefan are finely a couple!' _I smile as I read the message.

'_Yeah your right but speak to you tomorrow Bon. 3'_ with that I close my Black Berry Messenger application and move on to my Whatsapp message. I see the message is from Damon and he sent it about 10 minutes ago.

'_Are you at home?' _At first I feel creeped out because it feels like he is a stalker and he want to know if I'm home.

'_Yeah I'm at home. My parents are at The Lockwoods for dinner.'_ I message back. He is online in an instant before he starts to type.

But I hear the doorbell ring and look at the clock. Who would possibly be here now? I leave my room with my phone in hand waiting for Damon's reply as I cautiously walk down the stairs and to the front door. I almost drop my phone when it vibrates in my hand. But I ignore it and reach the front door quickly looking through the peephole. Only to see …Damon.

I open the door and Damon has one hand on the side of the door as he looks up into my eyes. "You take long to reply and to open the door." He states and walk past me into my hose without being invited inside.

"You can't just waltz into my house like that." I exclaim from behind him as I follow him into the living room.

He turns his head to me and smirks. "I just did." He plops down on the couch and grabs the remote to the TV. Switching it on and onto the sports channel. The nerve this man had to just walk into my house like he owned it. I walk to the living room and stand between him and the television, my arms folded over my chest.

"What the hell Damon!" I almost want to yell but the only reply I get is

him raising his eye brow at me.

"Standing like that with your arms crossed over your chest makes your boobs look bigger." I am totally mortified at the statement and quickly remove my arms and place them at my side.

"You can't just…" I start but was cut off as Damon pats on the space next to him.

"Just chill Elena. My parents went to that Lockwood dinner as well, Stefan decided to join them and your dad said you're at home and if I wanted I could come over." Would my dad really just throw me to the wolfs like that? And I mean why didn't Stefan come to? We could have spent some time together, I guess Tyler was more important than me.

I huff as I take the seat next to him ensuring that there is a pillow between us. "So my dad just said you could come over?" I asked as I glance at him.

"Yeah he told me and Stefan, well I think he told Stefan but Tyler asked if Stefan could help him with some History homework." Damon said not even taking his eyes of the TV screen.

"So you took it as an open invitation?" I ask sitting back as well.

"Seeing that we're friends now I guess why not?" he replied. I just signed and looked at the screen in front of me. Why do men enjoy sports so much I mean really? I then place my attention on my phone and read the message Damon had sent. '_Open the front door.'_ I laugh softly because he was an idiot.

I decide to browse my Facebook as we sit in silence the volume to the television was very low. I look over some status updates, nothing really interesting. I had a few notifications but if someone liked a photo or a status it was really irrelevant to me so I cleared my notifications. I see Damon changed his profile picture and I go onto his profile. I didn't really have time to check out his profile yet. Single. Yeah really? Goes to Mysticfalls High. Stefan Salvatore is his brother. Alaric Saltzman is his brother. I move from his about page and his status from last night catches my eye again. It had 37 likes and 23 comments. I open it and I start to read the comments.

Mostly girls asking if he found a new girl or who was he talking about. . . I personally wanted to know as well so I look to him and he seems so caught up in the current football game that he seems like a nice person. "Damon…" I all but whisper to him and he looks at me with wonder in his eyes.

"Yeah?" he asks his eyes now fully focused on mine.

"You Facebook status?" I ask and he frowns at me like I grew a third head or something.

"The Vamps featuring Demi – Somebody to you." He simply says as a matter of fact. Now I know the song! How could I forget my favourite song? I mean we were listening to it on our way home Friday night. Hell now I feel like such an idiot. "Weird how people look into things that aren't really there right?" he says looking back to the screen.

It was true. You write a song lyric as a status and people automatically think it's somehow about them. I knew the feeling all too well. "Yeah weird. But I still love that song." I say moving my attention back to my phone screen. Should I comment on the status or leave the people to do what they do best? Assuming things that aren't really there. I decided on the latter and went back to my home page.

"Yeah it's sweet. Something a guy should play to a girl." I could not agree more with his statement.

"And here I thought your brother was the romantic one." I say smiling at him and it seems odd because he smiles back at me.

"I. Damon Salvatore, I am the romantic one not Stefan. He learned everything he knows from me." I frown at this because Damon was not romantic. Did he even have a romantic bone in his body? Usually he would just be with a girl to get into her pants and there was nothing romantic about that.

"You? I mean not to sound rude but all you do is get into girls pants, what is so romantic about that?" I ask. Damon switches off the volume to the television and turned towards me, fully facing me now a determent look on his face.

"I have a romantic side… I just don't show it because all the girls I've been with only want to be with me for the sake of being with me. No one is in it for the long haul and I'm not sure if any of them could really handle me. A relationship is a two way street and I'm just not sure any of these girl can handle all of me. If they can't even last a week with me what makes you think that forever would work?" I think this is the only time that Damon has actually made sense. I mean there was no snarky remark or sarcastic comment. He just openly told me what's on his mind.

"I mean you want something that is more than 7 days? Something that is real? Don't you want to be the reason someone is dancing in the mirror or singing in the shower? Don't you want a true love story? Or one day tell everyone about your love story?" I ask sitting a bit closer to him then I intended.

He furrows his brow and rolled his eyes playfully. "You're a sappy Taylor Swift song cliché. Love is about incredible things, magic, madness, heaven, sin, it is reckless and it can be destructive. It's more than you think, just don't be young and restless." He gently places his hand on my bare thigh and leans in closer.

"Do you think I could be the one for Stefan?" I ask but Damon moves back a bit and look down at his hand on my thigh.

"Well he can either leave you breathless or this can just go up in flames." Damon replies but he seems uncomfortable on the subject. "It just depends on what you two make of it." He finishes but he doesn't move his eyes and they are now focused on mine.

I give him a small smile because it is true what he's saying, everything depends on how we handle it. "Don't you have someone you like or anything?" I ask and he looks at me in surprise.

He played with his eye brow which made me giggle before he smiled at me. "Not really, none of the girls at our school live up to my standards. Well there is one, maybe, but she doesn't look like my next mistake." I didn't really understand what he meant.

"Well if you need advice or need to talk, I'm here…" I offer and he winks at me and it just the sexiest thing that I have ever seen. My stomach just did a summersault at the sight of Damon winking.

"Yeah, were friends now…" he said and then he removed his hand from my thigh and he turned his back to me before he lowered his head onto my lap catching me by complete surprise. "You're kind of stuck with me, and we have to do what friends do like massage my head and you can try on your new summer swim wear in front of me and we can wash each other's backs in the shower." I almost punch him for that but I laugh softly and I place one hand on his forehead, lightly running my finger through his soft raven hair.

I was quiet surprised at how soft it was, I would occasionally draw my nails over his scalp and he would close his eyes in pleasure I presume. He takes the remote in his hand and he turns up the volume before channel surfing until he got to the series channels and The Walking Dead was on and it is my favourite show ever. "Please leave it on Walking Dead." I almost plead down at him and he just stares up at me smiling.

"Sure, only if you keep doing that with your hand." I laugh at this but my attention is drawn to Rick and Carol on the television screen. "I just love this show." Damon mumbles from my lap and I hum in agreement as I softly stroke his sculp. Being stuck with Damon on a Sunday night was not as bad as I thought it would be.

I think I fell asleep sometime during the second episode that was showing, but at this moment I was being carried to my room, there was a tall figure in front of me and someone was carrying me. Soon I am placed in my soft bed and the covers are being pulled over me.

I can hear my father speak as two figures leave my room switching off the lights as they go. "Thank you Damon for taking Elena to bed…" and then I was off into a land full of sappy Taylor Swift love songs and Soppy Tom Hanks romance movies.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Elena's POV

My alarm was my mortal enemy on a Monday morning. I mean I really hated it for waking me up but I guess I had to get up. I hit the snooze button as I throw the duvet from the bed. I sit up and look at the clock. 06:00AM. I grumble under my breath. The only reason I wake up this early is because I need to shower before Jeremy does. I stumble into the joint bathroom and shut both doors, turning to the shower and turning up the hot water until the room is covered in steam. I get undressed and get into the shower.

The water working on my aching muscles as I work the shampoo and conditioner into my scalp, lavender filling my senses. After my hot shower… well it's actually a normal shower with me in it… I laugh at the silly joke. After my shower I quickly dry myself and brush my teeth.

I walk back into my room with a new strut in my walk. I quickly pull a comb through my hair before I rummage through my dresser pulling out another little sun dress I bought last summer. This one was a bright blue dress with a V-neck, not showing to much cleavage just enough that is appropriate for school. I pulled on my jays and I topped of the look with a small belt around my waist. I move to my vanity and blow dry my hair before straightening it and leaving it down my back.

I gave myself a once over in the mirror and smiled brightly. Perfection! I pack my bag for school and grab my phone. I had 4 Black Berry Messenger messages and 2 Whatsapp messages. I open Whatsapp first. One message from Damon and one from Jeremy. I open the one from Jeremy and instantly laugh because it's a funny picture of cats. I send him a quick thanks and move on to the message from Damon.

It seems that he messaged me twice. One at 22:49PM last night. '_Good night.'_ Always so formal with his messages and then the next one was sent 06:09PM this morning. '_If you're early at school meet me at my car.' _ That was a strange request but I decide to message him back.

'_Okay, see you in 15.' _Well it only took like 10 minutes to get to school and I wasn't very hungry so I would skip breakfast. I keep my phone in my hand and then pull by school bag onto my back. I head down and my dad is in his usual spot sipping coffee while my mother prepares his lunch.

"Elena!" my dad calls to me and I walk into the kitchen.

"Morning mom, dad." I greet with a smile as I take an apple from the bowl on the kitchen counter.

"Elena just want to ask you something before you head off to school." My dad says and I raise a brow at him.

"Yea…" I reply as I sit across from him.

"Are you and Damon friends now?" my dad asks and I know exactly where this conversation is going. Remember the thing I told you about my parent that would put me in a chastity belt if I was ever near Damon well yeah.

"Come on dad. I'm dating his brother of course we'll be hanging around each other more often now but you brought me up well and I will not let anything ever happen between us." I say already preparing for the preach I was about to get.

My dad rolls his eyes at me and then he chuckles. "Nothing like that, I'm just glad that you two get along you might be a good influence for him that's all." What? Did my father just say that? I mean come on dad! I roll my eyes at him.

"Parents… I will never understand you guys." I mumble as I pass my father placing a kiss on his cheek and then I greet my mother placing ha kiss on her cheek as well. "I'm off to school to try and be a good influence to the bad ass know as Damon Salvatore." As I leave the house I can still hear my father's laughter.

I had a very laid back attitude towards my parents and I enjoyed that. My parents were the cool parents between my friends but no one beat Alaric's parents. They were just bad ass from the get go. I walk to school in peace with the humming of vehicles all around me. Both Caroline and Bonnie had vehicles; the thing is I just didn't see the need in having a vehicle yet. So my parents told me when I needed one they would get me on. And right now I was content to still walk to school.

I look at my phone and see that I have about 6 minutes left before I needed to meet Damon. I decided to check my Black Berry Messenger messages. I had 4 different messages. Bonnie was one. '_Will be late feeling terrible, I'll maybe see out later.' _

Next was Caroline. '_Not feeling to well think me and mom got food poisoning at the dinner at the Lockwoods._'. Okay so every one decided to go to the Lockwood dinner besides me and Damon. Didn't I get the memo on that?

Next was Matt. '_Lena please will you get my homework for today? Not coming in I'm sick.'_ This meant if everyone who went to the Lockwood dinner were sick then Stefan would be sick as well. As I expected the last message was from Stefan telling me he won't be coming to school. Strangely enough my parents weren't sick or maybe they didn't eat the food that was off.

I round the corner to the school parking lot and I can see Damon's Dark Blue Camaro parked in the almost empty lot. He's standing next to it leaning on the bonnet of the vehicle. He looked all 7 kinds of sexy as he stood there. I secretly smile at the thought and divert my glance back to my phone to ensure he does not catch me staring. As I near him I hear the soft sound of Taylor Swift playing in the vehicle. . . I knew you were trouble.

"Once upon a time a few mistakes ago, I was in your sights, you got me alone…." Damon sang to me in a very soft yet girlish voice and I started laughing so hard! "Hey, hey don't make fun of my already bruise ego!" he says draping his arm around my neck pulling me in for a one sided hug.

"I'm not the one that's trouble!" I reply and then I stand to his side leaning against his car as well which caught me by surprise because no one was allowed to do that except him. He failed at an attempt to look hurt as he chuckled. I looked at my phone and it was now 07:10AM. We still had an +- 50 minutes before the first period started and I briefly wondered why he asked me here. "What time did you leave last night?" I ask looking up at him.

He diverted his vision to the clear blue sky above us. "Well you father woke me up around 22:34PM, so I left around that time."

"You fell asleep to?" I asked and he smirks down at me.

"Your snoring was pulling my attention and then I just could not help but snore with you." I laugh at that because in a way I know he's making a joke and I actually get it. "I can finally tell everyone I slept with you. No pun intended." At this I smack him on his arm. He could not do that it would be horrible and if Stefan found out I would be in so much trouble.

"No…" I warn him and he just smirks shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "You called me here why?" I ask and he walks over to the passenger side of his Camaro opening the door.

"Get in." He says and I raise a brow. But I do as I am told and I get into the passenger seat and he closes the door behind me before walking over to the driver's side and getting in himself. He fidgeted with his radio for a few moments and then Nickelback started playing. "One of my favourite bands." He states and he smiles at me and his smile is actually breath taking.

"We have more in common then we know." I say as I close my eyes and listen to the words of Lullaby. "…Just give it one more try to a lullaby, And turn this up on the radio, If you can hear me now, I'm reaching out, to let you know that you're not alone…" I sang with because I knew these songs by heart. If you listened closely you could hear Damon singing along.

This was just perfect. Just sitting in the car listening to one of my favourite bands. This would actually be a pretty cool date if it had been classified as a date. I open my eyes and look over to Damon who's watching me carefully. I give him a small smile as the song ends and Don't ever let it end starts up…

"I take it back…" he says before looking at the front window.

"What?" I ask looking back as well as I notice more cars now driving into the parking lot.

"I'm not sorry for kissing you." He says as he closes his eyes and starts to sing. "And we can laugh as we both pretend That we're not in love and that we're just good friends…" I'm at a loss of words as I stare at him because I thought we had this all figured out and that the kiss was something to be forgotten.

We hear a knock on the driver's window and when Damon opens the window it Alaric smiling brightly at him. "Damon don't tell me you stood me up for this skirt." I glare at Ric for the comment he made. And he smiles at me like he just doesn't care.

"Elena meet Ric, Ric meet my new friend Elena." I think I am surrounded by idiots because nothing makes sense! I want to yell in frustration because every real moment me and Damon have is fucked up by Damon himself! And now…. Holy hell these men were frustrating. I don't know how I would cope if I had to date one of them.

"I need to get to class." I say as I place a hand on the car door to open it but Damon stops me by placing his hand on my bare thigh.

"Lunch?" he asks and I'm a bit dumbfounded,

"I don't think so…" I start to say but Damon stops me.

"Elena… Please?" the way he asked me, his eyes almost pleading me, I couldn't say no.

"Okay." I reply and then I'm out of the door and out of the car. I look around and see that there are quite a few groups of people standing in the parking lot and a lot are looking my way. They probably think I'm the new flavour of the week, which I am not. How did I get into this position? I mean really?

I make my way to my first class ignoring the stares I get from the girls. Luckily the class was open and I walked in and take my usual seat. I pulled out my notebook and opened on a clean page writing the date on the left side. I pull out my phone and see that I have a Whatsapp message from Damon.

I open it. '_Don't be upset.'_

_'__Everyone thinks I'm your new flavour of the week!'_

_'__Weird how people look into things that aren't really there right?' _He said the same words to me yesterday. And I don't know why I'm upset. Let people think what they want. Why should I even worry.

_'__Why the sudden change of mind about the kiss?'_ I ask.

'_You'll have to wait and see.' _ I sigh in frustration and look up as Rebekah and her friend walks into the room, she makes her way to me and sits down next to me.

"Hey Elena." She greets as she softly smiles at me. I feel like I'm in trouble or something.

"Hey." I greet back covering my phone with both my hands. I don't need her to see that I am actually speaking to the guy she was with last week.

"Thanks that Stefan could take me home Friday. And well I just wanted to tell you I love the way you stood up to Damon." That caught me by surprise.

"It's nothing." I reply and I look at more people entering the class room.

"I know your dating Stefan and Damon's his brother so you'll be spending a lot of time with both so I just want to say that in a way I feel sorry that you'll have to spend time with Damon as well." What? I didn't get what she was saying but I just nodded my head.

"I'll survive." With that she turns in her seat and she pulls out her notebook. The teacher enters the room closing the door behind her and she started her lesson. I look back at my phone.

'_See you at lunch.' _I type a quick okay before closing the application and opening the Facebook application. I look at some status's and see one from Damon.

'Please rest assure that Elena Gilbert is dating my brother Stefan Salvatore and not myself. So please refrain from irritating her with stares and glares when she is with me.' I could not belief that he would post such a status but I liked it as soon as I read it. I smiled because luckily I was not in trouble anymore. I see even Stefan liked the status and he even comments. 'Look after her if I'm not there.' I like his comment as well.

But the day passed un-eventful and I must say I did not receive any more stared or glares. I say a silent prayer to the heaven as the lunch bell is about to ring. It's not like I was looking forward to lunch but I just wanted it over with and finish my day. At first I'm not sure where to meet up with Damon so I stumble around a bit and I was passing the girls bathroom as someone grabs my arm and I whip around only to see Ric smiling at me.

"Hey! Damon said to round you up before going to the lunch table." He states and I feel less jumpy as I smile to him.

"Yeah he didn't tell me where I should meet him and well I have never seen him in the cafeteria before so I didn't know where to go." I say as we start to make our way toward the lunch tables outside. Should have figured he would be sitting outside.

"So I take it were friends now to?" he states and he intertwines our arms as he leads me. I can't help but laugh at him.

"I guess." I reply and push open the left door as Ric pushes opens the right.

"That's so cool. I mean I know Damon doesn't have girlfriends so I don't so having you as a friend is a real step up in the world for me." I can help but laugh at Ric. He wasn't serious was he?

"You're like the coolest guy in school, I can't believe that you don't have girls that are friends." I say as Damon comes in to view at a table off to the side.

"I have girlfriends. But no real friends… Maybe because I hang with Damon." He stated looking thoughtful. And then we are at the table and his arms leave mine.

"Thank goodness, you guys took long!" Damon stated a bit overly dramatic and I take a seat across from him and he hands me a McDonalds packet and then one to Ric. He opens his own and pulls out some fries. "I got you a McFeast deluxe, I took you as a no garnish girl." He was spot on with that and I take out my own fries and start to eat it.

"Thanks. I didn't have breakfast nor did I pack lunch. I owe you." I say popping a fry in my mouth. Well Ric was unable to thank Damon because half of his burger was already gone.

Damon winked at me, my knees went weak again and I'm thankful that I'm currently sitting down because he is so un resistible when he does that. "You have home ecc on Wednesday right?" he asked and I nod my head. "I want whatever you're making in class and we are even." Well that was a bargain.

"Sure." I reply and then I focus completely on my meal. There wasn't something like interrupting me when I eat McDonalds. The rest of lunch was quiet. Ric begged for my last fries which I eventually gave him and Damon punched him on his shoulder for that. But nothing else happened that I would call eventful.

When the bell rang Damon cleared the table and offered to walk me to my next class. Ric disappeared because he had math and I quote him 'he's fucked cause his homework was … delayed'? I couldn't help but laugh at that. We slowly made our way to the B-block.

"Do you want a ride home?" Damon asked as we turned a corner and most of the hall was already cleared and I would probably be late but my next class was art and Miss Black was a really laid back teacher. She didn't really worry if we were in her class or not.

"You offering?" I ask giving him a side way glance.

"Yeah I am." He said looking at me scratching the back of his head.

"Then yes I would love that. But only if you play awesome music." I reply looking down at my shoes.

"Deal…" he said and then he turns to me, his brows furrowed as he looks at me. "Elena.." he says my name like it is a sin and I look up at him. And there's that weird look I see again in his eyes but it isn't lust like I thought before.

"Damon?" I ask tilting my head to the side, the halls now completely cleared.

"Get to class." And with that he disappears. He was such a strange man. I walk into class and take my usual spot, instantly missing Bonnie. I still had another period of Art and then English lit. This day was a drag. Well I did have two open periods because our teacher didn't have any work for us. And I quickly did the homework I was assigned to do from my other classes.

In English lit we did a bit of Shakespeare. It wasn't my favourite and only seemed to irritate me. The beauty of the literature completely destroyed by my dull teacher. I couldn't wait to go home. Or was it the drive home? I shook that thought out of my mind completely. I just wanted to go home. That was it.

After school Damon was waiting in the car and the drive home was not what I expected. It was quiet and filled with George Ezra. I never heard of him but he was well on his way on becoming my favourite with every word I heard. I would have to look him up on my computer when I got home. Every time I started a conversation with Damon it would end because he was very short and seemed irritated.

He was clearly not in a good mood and I wonder what could have upset him. But I didn't want to ask him face to face. It already looked like he would blow up if I opened my mouth again.

When we stop in front of my home I look at him studying his face, His blue orbs are looking out the front window, his cheekbones visible and his lips are parted a little. He seemed so sexy just then. I take out my phone and I snap a photo of him completely catching him by surprise as he looks at me after being attacked with my flash.

"And that?" he asks his eyes studying mine.

"You seemed really attractive just then. I had to capture the moment." I say smiling at him and I can see the smile wanting to make its way onto his lips. But it never comes and I feel slightly disappointed. I move a little closer and then turn my phone around I wanted to take a selfie with him and me and I wanted to see his reaction to that. He looks at me and then to the phone taking it from my hand and holding it out with his. "One more for the road?" I ask and he plasters a fake smile on his lips before we both look at the camera of my phone and he snaps the shot.

"Another, I was blinking." He stats before I can take the phone from him.

I nod my head and smile at the camera again and then he calls out my name and I look at him, he's facing me and then his lips were on mine. I'm frozen for a moment until his mouth moulds to mine and I start kissing him back only for the first 5 seconds, he took complete control after that and when we pull away I open my eyes in surprise.

"No…." I mumble grabbing my phone from his hand and rushing out of his car. I prayed to God that no one saw us. And I swore at myself because how could I just kiss him back like that without even putting up a fight! He calls after me but I rush to the door and swing it open, shutting it tightly behind me not even looking back. I wanted to cry. I wanted to yell at him but I just couldn't find it in me to put up a fight. I kissed him back.

I, Elena Gilbert kissed my boyfriend's older brother and I ….liked it. I rush up the stairs and straight to my room as I hit the door close. I throw my backpack to the corner and my phone onto my desk before I fall onto my bed, my head buried in the pillows as I scream into them.

What was wrong with me, I promised myself that I would never be one of the girls on Damon's arm and I couldn't believe that he would do that to his own brother… I sigh because I was the messed up one. I could have pushed him back. I could have said no. I could have stopped. But did I? No.

I think I fell asleep, my internal fight with myself had become somewhat boring, after all the I could have's and then all the I should haves. I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. Northbrook. Which meant Stefan. I look up and it's 17:13 PM on my bedside clock. Had I really slept and hour and a half? I push myself up and walk over to my desk only to pick it up as he puts it down. Oh well to bad for him. I was even in a fouler mood then I was when I came home.

I see that I have 3 missed calls. 2 from Stefan. 1 from Damon. I had 5 Black Berry Messenger messages and 1 Whatsapp message. I wipe my call history and open my Black Berry Messenger application. Caroline. _'I still feel like shit. What I miss today?' _You missed that Damon kissed me... again.

Bonnie sent 3 messages. _'Jeremy brought my homework. Thanks'. _I never sent Jeremy. He must have went by himself. '_You're very quiet what's wrong?_' Nothing that involved you. '_Maybe your busy, I'll see you tomorrow.' _My overall mood was grumpy and I couldn't find any good reply that wasn't rude or full of sarcasm.

Stefan was next on the line. '_Hey babe. I feel a bit better. Damon gave me my homework thanks for collecting it. I miss you so much I can't wait to see you.' _What the hell? I didn't even collect his homework nor did I give it to Damon…

I ignore the messages from Matt and Elijah.

I close my Black Berry Messenger application and look at the Whatsapp icon. Did I really want to see what Damon had sent me? Deciding to leave it for a few more moment. I go to my gallery and open my camera album. I open the picture I took of Damon, I smile at it… Strange how I could smile at him when he's the reason I have such a foul mood. I go to the next picture. Our official first selfie which look absolutely beautiful. Like a Picasso painting. We seem to just fit with each other.

I would save these pictures on my computer later. And then I see the picture of us kissing. In fact there are 6 pictures of us kissing each other as if they are motion pictures. I would have to delete these or hide them… I couldn't help but wish that I remember more of the kiss. All I remember was storming off.

I move over to my computer and power it up as I stare at the pictures. He did this on purpose. He had to… But why? Why was he doing this to me… He was torturing me, toying with me. It made me feel that maybe I was next on his list. I sigh because I didn't want this and I was complicating my relationship with Stefan. I didn't need any of this. And I needed to end it.

When my computer is up and running I open up explorer and go to my picture file. I open a new File and place it under my personal file where I keep all the pictures I have of myself and my selfies. I plug my phone into the computer and link it as a USB device before Cutting the 8 pictures and paste it in the new file. I rename the file 'D'.

I couldn't find it in myself to be angry at Damon for doing this. I couldn't find it in myself to be angry at myself. I couldn't find it in myself to remove the photos and delete them completely as if they never happened. Who was I fooling? It felt like I was falling in love with my boyfriend's older brother. It was a train wreck waiting to happen.

But I couldn't watch it happen. Everything I worked so hard for between me and Stefan finally panned out and everything was going good and according to plan. I had everything planned out for heavens sake! I needed time to clear my head. I actually felt anger towards Stefan for this whole ordeal with his brother. Damon only noticed me once Stefan started to pay attention to me.

This was more difficult than I thought. And I was only confusing myself more. I unplug my phone and walk back to my bed cover myself with my duvet and then looked at my phone screen. I click on the Whatsapp Icon and Damons name come into view. I open the message. _'I might be seven kinds of fucked up. And what I did Saturday and today is wrong but it felt so right. And I would do it again.' _I read that message twice and I wasn't sure if I was misinterpreting it or reading too much into it.

'_Damon we are friends, and I'm dating your brother we shouldn't complicate our friendship.'_ I hit the reply button and he is online within seconds but he never replies. I waited for minutes, even hours but he never replied. . . I skipped dinner that night because I wasn't hungry. I ignored calls from Stefan and the messages from my friends. I just couldn't belief he was acting like this. He was acting so childish.

Around 22:00 I logged onto Facebook on my phone. I had a string of notifications but nothing to tickle my fancy so I cleared all of them. I notices the new status that Damon had put up only a few minutes prior. 'For you… I'd leave it all.' It already had 10 comments but I was too disappointed with him to even read what the other people had said. But in that moment I realised just how true my words were that I told him that night in the bathroom.

I might be a little girl but he will always be a heartless asshole that no one will ever truly love because he is too much of a fucking dick to see what truly matters. He would never change… I still have a chance to grow up. I had a chance to be happy and I would not be another name up on his wall. Another girl on his arm. I was Elena Gilbert, girlfriend to Stefan Salvatore. I wouldn't let Damon get to me nor would I let my guard down near him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Elena's POV

The next few days went on without any incident what so ever. Damon ignored me like a stop sign. He didn't even greet me when he passed me in the hall. And it seemed that everything was going back to the way it should have been. I was most affectionate to my loving boyfriend and a bit overfriendly with my friends, I felt bad for the way I had treated them and not replying to these messages when they were sick.

I made sure to spend more time with them, more time with Stefan. But I could not help that pinch of guilt I felt when I caught Damon looking over to us every now and again. Ric was not that big of an asshole and every chance he got he would chat to me and we had become good friends. Girls and most of all my niece Jenna was very jealous of the fact that when Ric would greet me he would pull me into his arms and swing me around effortlessly.

I got more messages from Ric then I got from Stefan and I enjoyed our chats and the time we spent. He never made me feel uncomfortable nor did he ever mention Damon which I enjoyed. It was like I got a big brother I never really wanted.

I didn't receive any messages from Damon on Whatsapp or any other platform of communication. And for the first time since I knew him, Damon did not have a girl on his arm. I felt strangely sad at the fact that Damon had not attempted to make any contact with me during the whole week. Time to time I would catch myself just staring blankly at his Whatsapp contact just to check when last he was online.

But that was the last thing on my mind. The spring fling was in about 3 weeks and Stefan had yet to aske me and now it's Friday and I'm preparing for one of Ric's killer parties. Stefan didn't want to go but Ric had begged me seeing that I was his best friend that was a girl and a friend. And that was how he put it. It made me laugh even just thinking about it.

'_Don't be a fashionista and be late._' I read the Black Berry Messenger from Ric and laugh sending him a simple lol as I place my phone down on the table. It was 18:58PM when Stefan picked me up. Caroline and Bonnie already packed in his Ford Fiesta. I was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a pretty black boob tube that fit my body like a glove. I matched it with a pair of black cowboy boots and a petite necklace. My hair was wavy and let down, down my back. I wore a hint of mascara and some lip gloss.

Stefan had drooled over me as soon as he saw me. I even got a thumbs up from our fashionista Caroline. My camera was tugged into my back pocket and my phone in my front pocket. I was currently standing with Bonnie and Caroline waiting for Stefan to bring our drinks, when Damon strolled through the front door completely dateless. His eyes landed on me and he looked a bit longer then he should before disappearing to the back yard.

I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and then I am in one of Ric's bear hugs and he twirls me around. When he places me on the ground he looks me up and down and whistles. "Damn Elena, if you weren't taken and I wasn't pining after your niece then I would eat you up whole. You look mighty fine tonight." He states and I blush at his compliment.

"You're a stud yourself." I reply as Stefan returns juggling our drinks. I take mine and he hands one to Caroline and Bonnie. Cheap, horrible tasting beer. Oh what fun it was to be at a high school party. "Ric, your parents taste in alcohol is worst then Bonnies taste in men." I say earning a glare from Bonnie but she knows I'm joking.

I feel some weight shift from my back pocket and it seems that Ric has successfully removed my camera from my pocket. He switches it on and pull me to him before taking a picture and then another and one where he kisses my cheek. That is until Stefan grabs the camera from him and he's on my other side now I have both these guys kissing me cheek and Stefan is taking a picture.

Stefan is worse than Rebekah when it comes to taking selfies. At first I thought that he would get angry at Ric's antics but he just joined in and it made me feel a bit at ease. I caught sight of Damon and he's standing of to the side holding a scotch glass with dark amber liquid. He shot me a glare which I just shook off.

All the girls got turns to be sandwiched between either Ric and Stefan or Ric and Matt or Stefan and Matt being kissed on their cheeks. I thought that I would get jealous a bit about Stefan kissing other girls but I just smiled and I even opted to take the photo. I was sure that I saw Caroline blush seven kinds of red when Matt kissed her on the cheek. I couldn't help but laugh. Another pair of arms circled around my waist and when I looked to my side it was Elijah.

He had been a senior last year and one of our best friends. Rebakah was his and Klaus' younger sister. Klaus kept to himself pretty much and I'm sure he was sitting outside enjoying a blunt somewhere. I did not associate myself with dopeheads.

"Elijah! It's great to see you! I haven't seen you since you left for college!" I say as I turn around to give him a proper hug.

"Well you never reply my messages!" he state and I instantly feel safe in his arms.

"I got a bit pre-occupied, I guess." I say sheepishly rubbing the back of my head as he steps back. That's when Damon decides to step in.

"Elijah! Man haven't seen you in ages!" Damon states as he gives Elijah's hand a firm shake. It was no secret that the elder Salvatore and the elder Michaelson were great friends. They shared everything. Only thing to ever come between them was how Damon would treat woman. It was no secret that Elijah was the perfect gentleman. Everyone wanted to date him but only one girl was ever so lucky and that was Hailey. And I am very surprised not to see her around here.

"Same to you. How's high school treating you?" Elijah asks glancing around. "No girl on your arm tonight?" he asked before Damon could answer. Damon only shook his head.

"Nah, this one …" he started to say as he threw his arm around my shoulder. "actually outed me for the bad horrible person I really am so I guess the girls was scared away." I could not believe that Damon had just said that. My mouth hung open as I looked up to him but both himself and Elijah only laughed.

When Ric appeared with my camera Elijah moved to my side and both men placed their lips to my cheeks and I tried my best to fake a smile. Right after the flash was finished and the photo was taken I was pulled by my arm forward. It seemed that Stefan had seen my distressed stated as he pulled me to his side and placed an arm around me.

"Not cool Damon." Stefan stated glaring at his brother and it is clear that the kiss on my cheek from the elder Salvatore had infuriated the younger brother.

"Oh but you kissing Bonnie and Caroline on the cheek is?" he states and now Damon has a hold of my hand and he pulls me to him and I really feel like I am a rag doll at the moment being pulled between two jealous boys. Stefan frowns like he's thinking it over and he lets go of me completely and now I am at Damon side. "So chill out Stef. Not like she'll up and leave you for me." Damon states as I am now tucked to his side again and Elijah is to my other side. "It's all just fun and games."

With that said Stefan rolls his eyes at his brother. "Yeah, sorry." He stated but I can clearly see that he is still upset about the whole thing. He puts on this little smile and walk over to where Matt is watching. In this whole ordeal I was just an object that was handed between the two men and my say had nothing to do with it which made me really angry.

Damon grabs my camera from Ric and pulls me closer to him before taking a photo and I actually find that I'm smiling as we pose for 2 more photo's. Then Ric is at my side and the two men smirk at each other before pulling the same stunt of both kissing my cheek and this time I blush a deep red, I can see Stefan switch his weight on his feet before turning to talk to Bonnie and Caroline.

"Looks like my baby brother gets jealous of his older brother." Damon states his arms still firmly around my shoulder.

Ric chuckles at this and slap Damon on his back moving us both forward from the force. I try my best to get out of Damon's grip but as soon as he sees this he frowns at me. I really don't know why he is suddenly interested in me after he hasn't spoken to me in 4 days.

Nickelback starts to play and when did every one start to dance? Because Caroline is carefully tugged in Matt's arms and was Elijah dancing with Bonnie? Hell before I could stop Damon he had his one hand on my back and he was reaching for the other hand.

"May I have this one dance?" he asks and this is the first time he actually speaks directly to me. I sign but nod my head seeing that Stefan is now nowhere to be seen, he's probably beyond mad at how Damon is acting and I'm just fuelling the fire. I take Damon's hand that he offered and we start to sway from side to side on the rhythm of What are you waiting for. Damon pulls me closer and we settle into a slow rhythm.

We are quiet for the first bit as his head is hovering above my ear. He twirls me around at the first course and pulls me back and closer to him and this is actually not as bad as I thought.

"Any plans for the Spring fling?" Damon asks and I move my head to the side to look at him.

"Still waiting for Stefan to ask me." I reply because it is weird that he would bring it up since I already thought of it earlier tonight.

"He won't be here, so he won't be asking you." He says and I stare at Damon in disbelief. I want to ask him why but he twirls me around again. "Before you ask he has a good reason and will tell you in good time." I can't help but feel a little upset at this new news. I crumble Damon's shirt in my one hand that is placed on his chest.

"So I'm dateless for the first dance of this school year. Just wonderful." I half mumble burying my face in his chest to hide how teary eye I actually am. And how disappointed I really am,

"Not all hope has to be lost. Maybe Ric could take you or maybe me?" he says and at this I look up at him and he notices my teary eyes. His face falls instantly; maybe he has never seen a girl at the brink of tear before. "Hey, it's okay. Don't think about it now. I should never have opened my big mouth." I try to smile at this but end up pushing him from me and turning away.

I should go to the bathroom and fix my face. I make my way up the stairs just like last time and locate my bathroom. If I ended up all teary eyes every Friday this would officially be my bathroom from now on. I push the door close but it doesn't close completely so I don't notice the hand stopping it and the person entering behind me. I walk to the basin and turn on the tap splashing my face with the cool water before looking up and in the mirror only to see Stefan's very serious face.

I shriek because he really scared me and he wraps me in his arms. "Hey sorry if I scared you." Stefan apologises and I wrap my arms around his waist but I can't relax.

"It's okay, don't worry about it okay?" I say as I look up to him smiling somewhat.

"What did Damon say that upset you?" he asked looking serious again.

I contemplate for a moment whether to tell him or not but I guess doing the honest thing would suffice. "He said you won't be here for the Spring fling." At this Stefan frowned.

"Yeah, I should have told you earlier about that. I need to go with my Mom to Florida. We're going to help Gran move to the retiring home." Really? Would he really blow me off for that? I thought Damon said that he had a good reason? I mean couldn't Damon go with her?

I asked exactly that. "Can't Damon go?"

Stefan shakes his head as he pulls me closer to him. "He has a very important game that Friday. And I offered to help mom before we started dating. Sorry babe. I'll make it up to you okay?" he seems so sincere and sad that I can't stay mad at him and I hug him closer to me.

"I will probably end up going with Caroline and Bonnie." I say with a small laugh and Stefan joins in.

"Actually I want you to go with Damon, if you would like to." Everything goes quiet for a moment as I pull back to look at him and he looks so serious. I mean scary serious and I'm not sure if he's testing me or if he is actually suggesting it. "You were looking forward to it and he doesn't have a date yet so maybe you two could go? Just to enjoy the night and what not." Did Stefan just say that.

I decide not to look into it any further. "I'll see how I feel when the times comes closer." This was really a disaster waiting to happen and Stefan was willing throwing me into it! Wow he was such a good boyfriend. I mean really. I sigh again because yet again nothing is going according to plan just like last week and I just had to play along. Plaster on a fake smile and pretend that I am happy.

I just hoped that it wouldn't be like this in our entire relationship. He pulls me in for another hug which I half-heartedly return. "Let's go back to the party okay?" Stefan whispers and I just nod my head and follow him out to the booming party down stairs.

As soon as we are down stairs Stefan disappears and I am left alone. I look from side to side in hopes that I might see one of my friends but not to my luck. I walk around a bit and I see that Ric is hot and heavy busy with Jenna on the couch. I tip toe to them and grab my camera from him. Then I snap a shot of the two love bird who does not even notice the bright flash of my camera.

I look around and take a few more snaps. Then I leave out the backdoor into the back yard and it is packed. Music is pumping and every 4 meters there is a keg of beer. I round the corner and I almost drop my camera as I see that Matt and Caroline is in a heated make out session. Was I the only one who was not making out with my boyfriend because all the non-couples are!

I felt a bit jealous at that thought but I aimed my camera and took a snap. Blackmail for when Caroline forced me to go shopping with her again. It seemed that Bonnie had disappeared and Elijah was nowhere in sight nor was Stefan. I almost felt lonely in the wave of people. Even Klaus was busy speaking to someone I did not recognized.

I place my camera in my back pocket and pull out my phone. One text from my mom reminding me that my curfew was at 00:00 and that they would be late, far after my curfew. I thanked her with a text and then my phone vibrates and I see that I have one message on Whatsapp. I open the application and see that it's from Damon to which I frown.

'_You look like a lost sheep among the wolves._' I look around and I can't see him anywhere so I look back at my phone.

'_I thought you deleted my number. 1__st__ msg from you in 4 days.'_ I reply and he remains online the whole time.

'_I was busy.' _I snort at his reply. He was busy? Busy with what because he did not have a girl on his arm this week,

'_Shouldn't you be busy enjoying the party then?'_ I reply and I lay the sarcasm on thickly not like he would register it when he read it because this was only texting.

'_Nope.' _If he was with me he would be popping the 'p'. I laugh at the thought. '_Look up.' _At this I look up to the second story and he's standing there on the balcony looking down at the people. I half smile at him before my phone vibrates again. '_Come on up.'_

Without thinking twice I place my phone in my pocket and look up at him nodding my head yet again before making my way pasted all the half-drunk teens, then I am in the house and I walk up the stair and to the direction I think the balcony was. I place my hand on the door knob but it twists from the other side and Damon opens the door smiling at me.

"Took you long enough." He states as I walk into what seems to be a man cave and he closes the door behind me.

"Whatever." I mumble taking my camera from my back pocket and placing it on the table before sitting down. I broke my previous camera like that, I sat on it. Damon walks over to the couch opposite from me, grabs my camera from the table and switches it on. But the lens does not move indicating that he's looking at the pictures on it. "How many are there?" I ask referring to the photos on the camera.

"About 230 so far." Damon replies and then the lenses of the camera moves and he takes a shot of me. I can't help but look at him in surprise.

"What was that all about?" I ask blinking twice.

"All these photo's but not one full length photo of you and how hot you look tonight." He states and this makes me blush. He just gave me a compliment. "Come on stand to the side I want to get one picture." He says and I blush even more but get to my feet and stand of to the side but a bit closer to him and I struck a simple yet sexy pose and he takes a snap. He turns the camera horizontal and take another. As I was about to move back to my seat he stops me. "One more?" he asks and I stand to my side my body not facing him but I'm smiling to him and he takes out his phone and he snaps the shot.

I think nothing of it as I sit back down on my spot. "What was that for?" I ask.

He give me this lazy smile as he raises an eyebrow and it makes my knees weak. "It's only fair. You already took one of me." He explains and I remember Monday as he dropped me off I did in fact take a picture of him. I just nod my head and he stands up and moves over to me sitting next to me. He pulls me to his side and he snaps a shot of us and then he pokes out his tongue and I pull a face and he snaps another. I think we took about 12 photo's, every time just moving something else. This is what I enjoyed. The laid back Damon.

That's when my phone rings. Northbrook. Stefan. I pop my phone out and answer it. "Hey Stef…" I greet.

"Hey listen I'm taking Rebekah home Elijah asked me. Could you maybe ask Elijah or Matt to drop you off?" he asks and I frown. This was becoming a habit that he had to drop Rebekah of.

I just sigh and nod my head even thou I know he can't see me. "Yeah sure. I'll ask one of them." I reply.

"I'll text you later. Miss you babe, see you tomorrow." He states to which I just close my eyes.

"See you tomorrow." I reply before pressing the end button. Who was he dating? Me or Rebekah? I mean seriously.

"What now?" Damon asked looking at me his brows furrowed.

"Elijah asked Stefan to take Rebekah home. So I have to bum a ride from Matt or Elijah." I sigh again because this was really working on my last nerve the more I thought about it.

"What time do you need to be home?" he asks and I think this is the second civil conversation that I was having with Damon but it seemed that I had started to enjoy myself since I came up here and the time just flew by.

"Curfew is at 00:00." I reply as I look at the clock on my phone. 23:15PM. I had to get going if I wanted to be home in time.

"I could take you home, if you want." He asks and I think about it for a second before smiling and nodding my head. "We can go in about 10 minutes just want to find Ric and greet him okay?" he asks and I nod again. He almost seemed sweet at that very moment. He pushes himself from the couch and stands, extends his hand towards me and I take it and as he pulls me up to stand, the sound of The Vamps and Demi Levato – Somebody to you starts to play. Damon chuckles as he pulls me against his chest. "One last dance before we head down?" he asks.

I place my one hand on his shoulder while he places my camera in his pocket and takes my hand in his. "One." I say as we start to sway from side to side. As the words start I hear Damon and he sings ever word in time to the song…

"I used to wanna be, living like there's only me, but now I spent my time thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind.

I used to be so tough, never really gave enough, and then you caught my eye, giving me the feeling of a lightning strike.

Look at me now, I'm falling, Can't even talk, still stuttering. This ground of mine keeps shaking, oh, oh, oh NOW

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be yeah, yeah, Is somebody to you

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be yeah, yeah, Is somebody to you

Everybody's tryna be a billionaire, but every time I look at you I just don't care

'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, Is somebody to you"

His eyes are boring into mine and I just can't look away. This moment is so raw, so full of emotion that I just don't want to look away because we are sharing this special thing between us.

"I used to ride around, I didn't wanna settle down, But now I wake each day, Looking for a way that I can see your face

I've got your photograph, but baby I need more than that, I need to know your lips, nothing ever mattered to me more than this" I sing and we are just caught up in this little bubble… Staring, swaying…

"Look at me now, I'm falling, Can't even talk, still stuttering. This ground of mine keeps shaking, oh, oh, oh NOW

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be yeah, yeah, Is somebody to you

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be yeah, yeah, Is somebody to you

Everybody's tryna be a billionaire, but every time I look at you I just don't care

'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, Is somebody to you" both of us sing and this seems like something out of high school musical because me and Damon is in complete harmony with each other.

Damon places his forehead to mine, his eyes never leaving mine as we sing to each other. And in that moment I want him to move that inch and kiss me. I wanted him so badly to kiss me in that moment that I didn't even notice that the song had stopped and we were still swaying from side to side. I know it was wrong but at that moment it felt so right. And I suddenly understood what he meant with his message earlier this week.

But he pulled away from me taking my hand in his. "Let's get going." He whispered but I heard him clearly and I followed him. We left the room and walked down the stairs trying hard to miss the couple making out and then we went straight to the front door and left.

I'm pretty sure I was still in a daze but we made it to his car in record time with my hand still in his, he opened my door and waited till I got in before he got into the driver's seat and buckled up. His nibble finger placed the keys into the ignition and the engine roared to life.

"Do you know George Ezra?" he asked as he switched on the stereo and I numbly shook my head no. He gave me a panty dropper smile that left me weak in my knees and then a song started on the stereo. "It's good I promise." Was the last thing I heard and the vehicle started to move. At first I wondered what the song was about and then this beautiful voice came on singing about his house in Budapest.

It was a very sweet melody to my ears and I might just change my mind and make this my favourite song. When I imagined the singer I imagined a man late in his forties, pitch black hair with some grey hair here and there and then Damon handed me the CD and I was surprised that this voice belonged to a 21 year old blonde pretty boy. His voice was amazing.

One part of the lyrics caught my attention 'For you… I'd leave it all.' I smirked because in a way Damon was really romantic and I think he was trying to prove it to me. I look over to him as he softly sings to the song. I can't help the smile on my face. A few minutes later and he's parked in our driveway. Due to the fact that my parent's car is not here and that they would not be here for a while longer.

I unbuckle myself and open the car, Damon following suite. We walk to the front door and I move to the side to get the extra key from under a pot plant. "I expected your dad to wait up for you." Damon states as I place the key into the door and unlock it. I open it and switch on the living room light.

Damon stands at the door frame and looks at me as I walk in and turn to him. "They're out, they will only be in a bit later." I say with a small smile. "You want to come in for a glass of coke or cup of coffee?" I ask looking a bit nervous to invite Damon into my house at midnight.

"Coke sounds good." Damon says and he takes a step into the house closing the front door behind him. I walk to the kitchen and he's always a step behind me. I switch on the light and move to the cupboard to get two glasses and then move to the fridge to get the coke.

I pour the two glasses of coke and place it back in the fridge before offering one glass to Damon as I take the other. "I'm not really sure what time they'll be back maybe around 2." I say as we make our way to the living room. I fidget around the room to find the remote to the television and offer it to Damon but he declines.

"If you don't mind I'll stay until they come." I smile because that is really sweet of him but what would we do? I mean he just refused the TV remote so?

"I would like that. But what would we do?" I ask looking from side to side and then back at him.

"What do you normally do?" he asks and I tilt my head to the side to think for a moment before looking at him.

"Well, I get home, I go to my room get dressed in my PJ's after a shower and then just get in bed." I say with a small smile.

"Well what's keeping you? Don't mind me I'm just tagging alone for the fun of it." He replies and I just nod my head at him. As we move to the stairs I switch off all the lights that I turned on and we make our way to my room. Come to think of it, it would be the first time Damon would be in my room, a second time for a boy to be in my room. I laugh to myself for being so nervous about this.

I open my door and switch on the light. We enter the brightly lit room and I walk over to my bed where I sit down, placing my glass of coke and cell phone on the nightstand next to my bed. "Make yourself comfortable." I mention to Damon and he walks over to my desk. He places my camera on the desk before taking a seat and sipping his coke. "I'm just gonna get my PJ's and take a shower will be back in 15 minutes if that's fine." I say looking up at him.

"Take your time, not like I'm going to snoop around in your underwear drawer and sniff your panties." He says raising an eyebrow making me blush a deep shade of red.

"Don't joke around." I warn as I take of my boots and socks, I quickly place my boots in my wardrobe and throw my socks in the hamper. I walk to my dresser and grab an oversized T-shirt and some short before walking to the bathroom. I felt strangely at ease with Damon being in the room. Last week I sent Stefan out just to get ready. And now I was going to shower knowing Damon was just a door from me.

I close the door not even bothering to lock it and place my PJ's on the toilet seat before walking to my brothers room. He must be at his friends or something, but that kid was never at home. I leave his door open and then turn on the water in the shower. I strip from my jean shorts and my top and underwear and slip into the shower. The water cascaded over me like a blanket and I enjoyed ever drop.

I worked my favourite lavender shampoo and conditioner through my hair and washed my body tip to toe. I felt nervous like I was preparing for something to happen between me and Damon. Luckily I shaved this morning and when I mean shave, I meant everywhere. I didn't like body hair and it kind of freaks me out. When I turn of the water I grab for my towel before wrapping it around my body and another towel I wrap around my hair.

I dry myself and pull on my shorts and T-shirt. I looked like a drowned rat in this shirt but I slept comfortable. When I was sure that I was dry and dressed I opened the door to my room to find Damon browsing my computer. I didn't mind because I had nothing to hide.

He looked up at me and the way his eye watched me made me blush. "I …I plugged in your camera and downloaded the photos to a new file I opened, I named it '2014-04-11'. I also saved the photos that we took in the man cave in your personnel file named 'D'." At this I blush again because how could he have found that file unless he was snooping around.

"Thanks… I guess." I say unwrapping the towel around my hair and then drying my hair with the same towel. Before I pulled it into a bun on top of my head I pull a comb through it to un-tangle it.

"Why'd you keep the other photo's?" he asks and I know he's referring to the ones he took on Monday.

"I don't really have an answer for that." I reply as I move to my computer and explorer is open on the file we are currently speaking about. There are 17 photo's added to the album and I smile as I look at them, we are complete idiots.

"There are other's, didn't know if I should move them here." He states as he moves to the file with the pictures of tonight. He scrolls down some and then I see them. Its photos of me and Damon dancing with each other. It seems who ever had the camera was completely focused on us. There were about 23 pictures.

"Whoever took them was really focused on us. But yeah move them." I say and he does like I asked. He then closes explorer and I see that my background has been changed. "You're doing I presume?" I ask as I see the picture of Me Damon and Ric. The one that was taken after Stefan got angry.

Damon stands up and I take a seat at the desk as he moves over to my bed and lays down on his side. "It's the best one." He replies but I pay no attention to him as I examine the picture closely. I was blushing and smiling, and I was enjoying it.

I look over to Damon and then notice that he had opened the covers for me to get into bed. "You wanna chat or maybe watch a movie?" I almost stuttered and Damon just shrugs. So I decide to switch of my computer and Damon switches on the bedside lamp as I move to switch of the light and I move very slowly over to the bed.

"Don't worry, I won't bite." Damon states looking serious all of the sudden. I sigh whether in relief or because he was attempting to put me at ease. I get into bed and he throws the cover over me. Luckily it was a double bed and we both could comfortably lay on it. So I moved onto my side to look at him and I catch him watching me. The dim light of the bed side table making him seem unreal. "I won't try anything. I promise I'll stay on top of the covers." He said as he watched me.

"I'm not worried about that." I reply blinking quickly. It seemed so unreal. Damon was here in my room on my bed with me and we were doing anything but just sharing each other's company.

"You're scared that your parents may walk in on us and think that I might have had my wicked way with you?" he asks and I nod my head. "I'm not always as bad as everyone thinks you know." He says and I actually feel bad for thinking that.

"Tell me something.." I trail off and he just seems to stare at me waiting for me to continue. "Why are you this… womanising man whore?" I didn't really have any other words to say besides these. He doesn't seem to be offended by my words as he looks to something behind me and then his eyes land on me again.

"About two years ago. I met this amazing girl, she was sweet and kind and everything that I could ask for. She was my first ever girlfriend and I was smitten with her. We started dating in the winter of 2011. Spring 2012 I found out that she had a relationship with Stefan as well. I was devastated because how could she do this? Stefan never knew she was dating me as well. And it broke me because he was so innocent to her lead on's. It made me who I am today. I don't fall in love because I'm scared to be hurt again. Girls only last a week with me because if I stay longer then I will only start feeling for them." He says and I listened to his every word, not judging nor commenting because he was opening to me and he needed someone to listen.

He paused for a while and when he didn't continue I asked him a question. "Do I know the girl?" he seemed surprised by the question.

"You remember the girl who committed suicide in the fall of 2012?" I nod my head. I remembered Katharine Pierce and I did not like her one bit. "Yeah it was Katharine, her parents told me she committed suicide because I cheated on her…" I could not believe that. How …? It just didn't make any sense. But I guess she had her reasons. "I also found out she was pregnant."

"I'm sorry Damon…" I started but he stopped me.

"I don't need you sympathy. I broke up with her the day I found out about her and Stefan in the Spring of 2012. That child was not mine." He said and he turned onto his back folding his hands behind his head. I didn't want to upset him anymore so that's where the subjected ended. In a way it did shine some light on who he was but not the whole story behind who he was.

A thought ran through my head that maybe Stefan and Katharine had been together sexually and that that child she had been with was Stefan's… I shouldn't even entertaining such thoughts, this was my boyfriend I was talking about but it could have been the reason why Damon was like this. I didn't know Stefan's full history nor did I know Damon's… Maybe something had to be left unspoken. That is how it would be.

I move a bit closer to Damon and drape an arm over his chest in an attempt to hug him. "Thanks for waiting with me for my parents." I say completely changing the subject and resting my head somewhat on his chest.

"Anytime." He replies. I don't remove my arm from him nor do I move my head and I think that's how I fell asleep. Somewhere during the night he wrapped one arm around me and he fell asleep as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Elena's POV

Saturday morning I woke up and I was overheated. I open my eyes and look from side to side. Damon was still next to me. I smile softly because we were a tangled mess of arms and legs and the duvet, half of my duvet was now over him. I cuddle a bit closer hearing him hum. It was like music to my ears and that's when I realised. I was in bed with Damon. We had both fallen asleep last night.

I wiggle out of his grip because he still had an arm around me and I sit up looking at the clock. It read 09:49 AM. We slept in as well. Shit. I get up and walk out of my room, the door was still wide open. I move down stairs and my mother is in the kitchen arranging some flowers while my dad is enjoying a cup of coffee. Both look up when I walk in.

"Morning sweetheart." My mother greets and I am surprised by her tone.

"Morning." I greet back walking to the counter and taking a seat next to my father.

"You want some juice?" she asks and I just nod my head wondering why they haven't mentioned Damon's car in the drive way and Damon in my room. My mom pulls out two glasses and place them on the counter before getting the orange juice from the fridge.

"How was your evening?" my dad asks looking up from his coffee smiling at me. My parents were strange. Who were these people and what did they do with my parents?

"It was fine thanks. And yours?" I ask and my mom places both glasses in front of me.

"It was great thanks. We had so much fun. Do you and Damon want some breakfast?" my dad asks and there it is, the thing I was waiting for.

"Yeah about that. When he dropped me of last night he offered to stay here until you guys came to make sure I was safe and I guess we fell asleep. I am so sorry and…" my dad stopped me of as he smiled.

"No worry Elena. He texted us last night and he told us he was here with you. He also said that if you two did fall asleep before we came we shouldn't be angry if we found him in your room. So it's fine and I really admire him for taking such great care of you." My dad replies and I stare at him in surprise. Wow okay. "So can I make you two some breakfast?" my dad asks to which I just nod my head dumbly. I take both glasses of orange juice and head back up stairs.

When I walk into my room Damon is busy pulling on his shoe's. "Hey." I greet him with a smile as I hand him the glass of juice.

"Hey, sleep well?" he asked as I sit down next to him.

"Yeah, and you? Dad's making some breakfast you don't have to sneak out the backdoor just yet." I say and he looks up at me in surprise. "Thanks for texting my parents last night." I say as he takes a sip of the orange juice and he kicks of his one shoe again.

"Didn't want to get in trouble." He replied placing the glass on the table next to me before retrieving his phone. That reminded me, I needed to check my phone. I take my phone and look at the screen. Wow no Black Berry Messenger messages. Not even one from Stefan and he said that he would message me.

I sigh a bit in disappointment as I stand up and move to my desk switching on my computer. "Damon, thank you for last night. I really enjoyed the last part." I say as I look at him and he smiles back at me before bringing his phone to his ear.

"Hey," he greets and I know he's on the phone just not sure to whom he's speaking. "Yeah, I'll be home in an hour," pause, he must be speaking to Stefan. "Okay. Yeah. See you." And with that he ended the call and looked at me. "That was Stefan he just wanted to know when I'll be home." He says and I nod my head and then it hit me. Would Damon tell Stefan he spent the night at my house? Would he ever tell him anything that happened between him and I? I turn from Damon because he does not need to see the worried expression on my face.

When my computer is on the home screen I open the internet browser and log onto Facebook. Damon stands and walks over to me bending down next to me as he too looks at all the news feeds, I read some and I know Ric had an awesome party last night. I look to my notifications I had 6 new notifications. I opened the panel to see what they were.

Tylor Lockwood tagged you in 25 pictures. I sigh, because what did I expect? Ric posted to my wall. I open the notification. Ric posted a message which read. 'Elena, Elena, Elena….. Boom! I was here.' I frown at the message and Damon is chuckling next to me.

"What are you chuckling about?" I ask as I go to the next notification.

"Ric shouldn't drink and Facebook. If you got this then I'm scared of what he posted to my wall." Damon reply and I quickly find a link to Damon's profile. And then I see the post he received. 'Damon! I love you man! You are the best friend your best friend could ask for! I'm not even mad that you left my party without saying goodbye! I mean that's friendship right there! I LOVE you! And if you're lucky You could love me to.' I could not help but smile at this.

"Yeah your right." I reply but strangely enough he only posted to our walls and no one else. I decided to go the pictures that was loaded on by Tylor. There weren't too much about 53 in total. I was tagged in 25 of those pictures and Damon in 9. And strangely enough I was in all nine photos with Damon.

"You going to upload your pictures to?" he asks and I nod my head.

"Yeah but later. Dad's making us breakfast so we should head down." I say and cut the power to my screen before standing up and we make our way down to the kitchen to the smell of bacon and eggs and sausages. My tummy rumbles as we sit down.

We ate breakfast alone because mom and dad had things to do and we were silent most of the time. After breakfast I let Damon take a shower and Jeremy was home and agreed to borrow Damon some clothes after I had to explain three times why Damon was here and why he spent the night here.

While Damon took a shower I scanned through the pictures that Tylor had uploaded and downloaded all of the pictures I had been tagged in from the previous week and this weekend, saving them to separate files before uploading my own pictures and tagging them. After that Damon said his goodbyes and promised to send me a message as soon as he arrived home.

True to his word I did receive a message that he was home safe and sound. The rest of the day was quiet and felt more like a Sunday. Mr Michaelson invited some of Elijah's friends to join for a barbeque but honestly I was not in the mood. I know that Stefan had gone because he asked me, telling me that he would go even if I did not. And that was the only time he did message me.

He seemed off and I wondered if someone told him that Damon had spent the night or if something had happened last night but I shrugged it off. I would ask him tomorrow when we went to church. I spent the rest of my Saturday at home spending some quality time with my family as we had dinner and watched two movies before retiring to our room. Around 01:43AM Sunday morning I received a Black Berry Messenger message from Stefan which indicated that he would not be going to church I dare not even comment about his spelling because I presume that he was drunk.

That morning I decided that I would not be going to church as well. My parents didn't even question me, they told me that they had other plans to visit Jenna's parents which was my mother's sister for the afternoon. Jeremy was given permission to spend the day with Tyler. And me right now I'm sitting at my desk catching up on some homework, my phone off to my side.

It vibrated and I picked it up and read the message from Damon instantly. '_Hey, are you busy?' _I contemplate for a moment what to answer.

'_Just doing some homework and you?'_ I reply as I discard my homework, picking up my phone and moving to my bed.

_'__Could I come over?' _Damon asks and I smile for a moment, maybe I could ask him what's going on with Stefan because we barely spoke this weekend.

'_I'll be waiting for you.'_ I reply and I instantly hear the front door bell. This is what he did last time as well, I pondered if he came over here and when he was at my front door he would message me to see if I am here and then when I say yes he just ring the bell.

I take my time walking down to the front door and as expected when I open the door Damon is standing there with a backpack. I raise my eyebrow as I let him into the house and close the door. "And that?" I ask pointing to the backpack.

"You said we were doing homework." He replied as he started to make his way up the stairs and towards my room. I rush after him and when we reach my room he plops down on the ground next to my bed and he starts pulling out his math homework.

"No I said I was doing homework." I correct him walking over to the desk and grabbing my notebook and textbook.

"Well you were already doing yours so I guess I could do mine." I sit down on the bed opening my text book on the page I was on. "You do whatever you're doing and I'll do my calculus." Damon says and then we start on our work. I worked faster then usual and I must say we make a great team because we helped each other quite a bit. I learned some senior calculus and he already knew my English lit.

After finishing up my work I put my books on the side table and rolled onto my back. I stared blankly at the ceiling as I waited for Damon to finish. "Do you know why Stefan's acting weird towards me?" I ask and I feel his weight shift at the end of the bed. I presume he's looking at me.

"He has been a little weird but I haven't really spoken to him. Haven't really seen him this weekend." Damon answers and I turn on to my stomach to look at him. He seems truly concerned about his brother now.

"So you haven't told him about what happened last week or that you slept over last night?" I ask eyeing him and he just snorts.

"Did you?" he asks and I innocently shake my head from side to side indicating that I didn't speak to him concerning the matter. "Don't worry, I won't mention it because it has nothing to do with him." Damon says as he gets up from the floor and he sits down next to my on the bed.

I sighed and turned my head to look at him and then I feel his fingers on my shoulders, he's making small little circles before he starts to massage my shoulders and I moan in delight because it feels absolutely amazing. "Don't stop." I murmur and rest my head on my arms as he continues. I feel some weight shift again and then Damon is sitting on my ass. If this was sexual then he would be the cowgirl.

I blush at the thought of anything sexual that involved Damon but luckily my face is hidden from his view. His nibble fingers work my muscles like a pro and I don't want him to stop at all and I moan harder as his hands move up and down my back. "You stress too much." Damon murmured and my whole body covers with goose bumps.

"I just might put myself into stressful situation just to have you massage me more." I say and I almost feel like I want to fall asleep just now. Damon pulls on the tank top and I moan a bit loader.

"Do you have any lotion or oil then I'll give you a proper massage?" Damon asks and I turn my head to the side opening my eyes lazily.

I nod towards my vanity. "I have lotion in the second drawer." With that he stands up and I instantly miss our contact. He moves to the vanity and opens the drawer I mentioned and pulls out the lavender lotion. My favourite. He smirks as he walks back towards me.

"If you really want to enjoy this it would be a good choice to take of your top and maybe unhook your bra." Did he just all out tell me to take of my top and bra?

I smirk back at him clearly seeing the game he was playing and decided to push his button just to see his reaction. "I thought it was the boy's job to take of the girls top and bra, or are the rumours about you not being able to unhook a bra true?" He chuckles as he reaches me and winks.

"Take of the top and I'll do the bra, deal?" Damon asks and I just smile at him and sit up. I pause feeling a bit self-conscious before I pull my tank top over my head revealing my dark blue push-up bra with little while stars. Thank goodness I wore a bra today. I catch Damon watching me, his eyes moving over my chest and stomach and I can't help to blush. I lay back down on to my stomach and Damon moves over me again sitting on my ass but mostly supporting himself with his knees on either side of my body. "You comfortable?" he ask and I burry my head in my arms that are folded in front of me.

"Yeah." I say in below a whisper and without any difficulty he unhooks my bra and the straps fall to my side. I have never been in such a compromising position with anyone before. I barely changed in front of my two best friends. And even when I was swimming I would wear something like board shorts and before or after swimming I would wear a tank top, never really just the bikini top. Ever since I started dating Stefan I had become a little more bold in my choice of wardrobe.

I hear the bottle of the lotion pop open and I assume he's pouring some lotion onto his hands and then he starts on my back, first my lower back and he really works on loosening the muscles. He's very assure of himself as he works up my spine and then my shoulders then moving back down and this is so relaxing! If I knew he was this good I would have paid him.

I moan softly trying my best not to fall asleep as he works my back with his knowing hands. He places his hands on my hips and work up my sides to my ribs and then back again. This was pure heaven and I just wanted it to continue. And he does and, he knows exactly how to work his magic, I moan a bit louder and then he's hands are gone. I look to my side in some weird way to look behind me and I see that he's just watching me. He pulls my bra strap taunt against my back before hooking them and he moves of off me only to lay down on his back next to me.

"That was amazing." I murmur moving a bit closer to him as a chill run up my spine.

He turns his head to me with a wicked smile. "We'll if you think that's amazing…. Maybe if you hang around long enough I could show you a lot more." Indirectly I know what he's talking about and I blush smiling innocently at him. I

watch as he lays back and he just stares at my ceiling. I wonder what he's thinking about. I wonder how far I could push him before we end up making yet another mistake, again.

Friday night I put him to the test three times. I remember the near kiss we had after singing Somebody to you. And then I didn't even bother to lock the door when I took a shower and I had even cuddled up against him. I think that is opportunity enough. Yet he didn't take it. An now… I was almost naked in front of him and all he did was massage me. Had he given up or was he tired of the tease or did he give up after that little blow up Monday?

Still only in my pair of shorts and a bra I push up on my one elbow and move towards him, wrapping an arm around his chest and placing my head on his broad chest as well. I place my head in a way that I can still look at him but I catch him staring at me. "Maybe I'll hang around a little bit longer and see where it takes me." I say after the long silence.

Damon smirks at me before placing an arm securely around me pulling me closer. "I would like that." He replies and I can't help but smile at him. How had I gone from hating this guy to cuddling up to him willingly? Maybe I got to know him a bit and it made me want to get to know his even more.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask resting into his arm.

"You just did." He replied and I poke him in his side, but he only chuckled. "Let's play twenty questions. Okay?" he asks and I mull it over for a minute before agreeing. "You can ask first." He says and I bit my bottom lips. What should I ask first? I wanted to know so much that I didn't know where to start so I asked the first question that popped into my mind.

"Are you only being my friend to get back at Stefan for what Kathrine did?" at this Damon stiffens a bit but he pulls me closer.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I liked you before Stefan did?" he answers with another question and at this I look up at him.

"Does Stefan know this?" I ask frowning deeply at Damon.

"I mentioned it to him at the beginning of the year. I told him that you seem nice and I could maybe see myself warming up to you." His eyes did not give anything away as he spoke to me and I could barely believe what he was telling me. "He then kind of moved in and started to talk to you more and I shrugged it off." That was actually very cruel and I could not believe that Stefan would do that. "Would you have even given me a chance if not for my brother charming you?" he ask and I can't help to furrow my brows. Would I have given him the chance? I guess not.

"I don't think so. I tried my best not to really speak to you but it was inevitable at last week's party and then everything just … I don't know, changed." I answer truthfully and Damon nods at me. "In a way I feel like I'm cheating on Stefan. And to be honest I don't feel bad about it." I half say to myself.

"To be honest with you he only started showing interest in you when I started to chat up Rebekah. He always mentioned that he was attracted to her…" Damon stopped as if it was something that he shouldn't have said.

I sit up a bit and now I'm resting my chest on his and I am half on top of him as I look into his eyes. "Stefan likes Rebekah?" I ask because I remember how she acted towards me the Monday after the party. And then this whole week they were both a bit weird but I thought well maybe we are both in love and everything is supposed to be weird. But it raised questions in my mind of if Elijah really asked him to take her home because we haven't really spoken about that and look how he just disappeared after the party.

Damon seemed quiet as he just looked at me. "Elena what are you thinking?" he asked and lightly with his hand he brushed some hair out of my face. His eye searching mine.

"That I was only a stepping stone for him." I murmuring and I can't help as my eyes start to tear up. Damon pulls my closer and he wraps both arms securely around me.

"Don't think that. Maybe it's not even true." He states trying his ut most best to comfort me. "Maybe your just reading too much into it." He says and I look at him, even thou I was teary eyes I could still see his crystal blue orbs looking down at me and he seemed so worried.

Yeah he was right. Maybe I was reading too much into this. I pushed every single bad thought out of my mind because I was not going to spoil this day. I was not going to waist my time worrying about things. I was currently wrapped up in one of the hottest guys arms in our school that did not belong to my boyfriend and I didn't even feel bad about it. Fuck this. I was going to enjoy my lazy Sunday with Damon. I was going to continue with our silly game of 20 questions and then I would go make us some lunch.

We will do whatever comes to mind until around dinner and we will settle in for The Walking dead. With the new determination I smile at Damon and wipe at my eyes. Catching him a bit by surprise. I push myself up so I can look at him and I smirk.

"I'm not going to worry about that. I just want to enjoy the rest of my Sunday with you, if your gonna stay." I say and at this he smiles showing off his perfect white teeth. "So next question. You say you like me… But you have had multiple chances to try something since Friday night and yet you rejects every chance. Did I do something to put you off? " I ask and I try my best to be serious.

Damon blinks twice and I think he's at a loss of words or something because he takes a while before answering me. "You said you didn't want to complicate our friendship." He finally answers and I frown at him. Yeah I did say that. "Believe me Elena it's very hard to be this close to you and not try something, in fact anything for that matter. It's just you are not just another girl to me. I know that you have never kissed a guy before me or anything else for that matter and I don't want you to be pushes into something you're not ready for. Mentally and physically. Kissing you once was just me being spiteful. Kissing you the second time was I just needed to taste your lips again, but after Monday … I don't want to lose you. And I don't want to do anything else because you are in a relationship with my brother, you would have to live with that guilt and I can't allow that because it would be my fault." He states and I just listen to his every word making sure that I heard him correctly.

I stare into his eyes because I'm not sure that I heard him. "You care how I feel?" I ask and he nods at me. "Friday night I wanted you so badly to kiss me… Now I just want you to kiss me… But I understand…" I say and I turn to his side to peck his cheek. "That will have to suffice for now." I whisper.

"Elena I really do care about you. And I wasn't lying when I spoke those words Friday night. I just want to be Somebody to you… Only you." I think my heart skipped a beat just then. In a way, indirectly I thought those word he posted had been for me… It was the song we listened when we drove home the first night… It was the song last Friday night and in a way it felt like that was our song… Because I felt the same.

I know I needed to wait to see how things panned out between me and Stefan. I knew I had to be 100% sure if what was going to happen, happens but I just wanted to let it go and I wanted to throw myself into everything that is Damon. "Somebody to you." I repeated and I snuggled into Damon's chest.

"Elena, you know you're making it harder for me not to just throw you on your back and ravage every inch of you. You cuddling up to me and snuggling against me with only a pair of shorts and a bra on will be the death of me." Damon says and I try not to laugh as I pull away from him to look around the room for my discarded tank top.

"Sorry." I say sheepishly and I grab my tank top throwing it over my head. I turn back to Damon and raise a brow. "So what were you busy with this week that you couldn't even text me once?" I ask and Damon starts to laugh as he sits up as well.

"Trying very hard not to fall in love with you." He replied and to this I blush again. Did he really mean that? Was he really falling in love with me? I don't know what to say to that. That question was left un-answered because I knew slowly I was falling for Damon and I could do nothing to stop it. Even if I could, I wouldn't.

The rest of the day was filled with us pretty much loafing around or being silly. We did have a pretty chaotic tickle fight and Damon won hands down, and up my shirt to my rids. We had lunch and then we watched a movie. Did I mention that we had a full on photo shoot and that I actually got Damon to wear some of my clothes if I promised not to post the pictures on any social media.

I actually gathered enough courage and I stole a kiss, well two, One on his cheek and one on his lips. I model him some of my clothes which he tagged as appropriate and I tagged it as a bit slutty but taste differs, but it did seem to work and he knew what he was talking about. I even got to make up him, well it was only lipstick but still. After cleaning up and returning to his own clothes, I hid his shirt. Yeah bad, bad me!

And well there was pictures taken where I had planted a few kisses to his cheek, neck and chest. Okay there was a few unappropriated pictures for just friends to take but who cared? There was this one picture, I was only wearing a bra yet again and it was the picture where I had kissed him and from the angle Damon took it, it really looked like a advert in a famous magazine and you had to look pretty had to recognize us. And it was my favourite by far. Damon didn't take any chances to kiss me or make me feel uncomfortable.

I had this one picture Damon took where I have a high pony to the side of my head, I look down to a board in my hands and on the board is the words 'Somebody to you.' I got Damon to pose with the same board.

And the whole afternoon was just us being the silly teenagers we really were. Some pictures looked like we were actually a couple and I warned Damon if he deleted them I would be very angry. When my camera's battery died I plugged it into my computer and copied all the photos to my 'D' folder. Damon asked so sweetly if he could have them two and who was I to say no?

He copied the photo's onto his phone into a special file. We sat around my room and spoke about this and that and he asked me about the pictures on my wall and I told him all about them.

Around 19:00PM we went down stairs and caught the re-run of last weeks episode of The Walking Dead followed by an all new episode. He made himself comfortable as I made us some popcorn and when I took my place next to him he laid down with his head in my lap and I started playing with his hair. Things were so simple between us. And I enjoyed every moment of it. It was simple and uncomplicated if it was only the two of us and no one else. I wanted it to stay like this.

Before the new episode of The Walking Dead my parents arrived with some pizza and when Damon wanted to leave he was asked to stay for dinner and we enjoyed our pizza in front of the TV watching The Walking Dead with my parents. We made some small talk after the episode finished and they asked about our day to which we replied that he helped me with some homework and we just spent the day chilling.

Around 23:00PM my dad drove Damon home as he had walked over to my house early that morning and me and my mother spoke about their day at her sister. Before I retired to my room, I got a quick yet relaxing shower and got ready for bed before picking up my phone and snuggling into my bed. I had no message from Stefan which was no surprise.

I decided to send Damon a message. '_Thank you for today! I really enjoyed it. See you tomorrow at school?'_ He didn't reply right away so I opened Facebook on my phone and scanned through the news feeds. I saw that Bonnie had spent the day with Caroline shopping. Thank goodness it wasn't with me because shopping with Caroline was worse than having a period. And Rebekah went to the movies with Stefan…. Did I just read that correctly? Rebekah and Stefan went to the movies? Together? What the fuck?!

I like the stupid status because I'm ignorant like that before moving on, it completely leaves my mind that I had spent the day with my said boyfriends older brother. Oh and they had spent the day with Elijah at the park. So I was not invited? We would seriously need to speak tomorrow because I was not happy about this and it only made things so much more real. It became a reality that Stefan was only with me to get with Rebekah.

Before I completely lose my temper I close Facebook and open Whatsapp again. I change my status to 'I just wanna be somebody to you.' And then my phone vibrates and I smile softly. I open the message from Damon. '_I would hope so. Thank you for keeping up with me._'

_'__I like keeping up with you.' _I reply and I instantly forget about the status updated from Rebekah. But there was one question that I never had the courage to ask as I slowly type it and send it. '_Would you ever consider being with me if I wasn't with your brother?_' I ask and hit the send button and I patiently wait for Damon's reply.

_'__In a heartbeat. Don't ever forget that. I might just be the reason you break up with Stefan.'_ At the mention of his name I roll my eyes, I would break up with Stefan in a heartbeat. And I was probably going to do it as soon as possible. '_I'll see you tomorrow Elena. 3' _Damon sends and I smile reading his message. I felt like I was floating on cloud nine. This man was doing all kind of strange things to me.

After that I placed my phone on charge on my bed side table and I fell asleep, dreaming of Damon and all his promises. Hoping that they would come true sooner rather than later.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Elena's POV

Monday came quicker than I thought and at the moment I was on my way to school, earphones in listening to George Ezra. I was humming along to Budapest not really paying attention to anything. I almost walked in front of a moving car and did I mention that I walked into a tree as well, twice? Where had my mind gone off to?

I enter the parking lot to the school not even noticing Stefan waving me down. I guess he gave up when he saw I just didn't notice him next to his car. And that's when everything went blank. Literally. Completely blank… The last thing I remember was trying to get my phone out of my pocket to skip the stupid Northbrook song.

I woke up to a beeping sound. It was steady almost rhythmic in its beeping. The smell of bleach filled my nose and I want to turn away from it to pinch my nose close but my arm is too heavy. I can't even lift it. I open my eyes to a bright white room. This wasn't my room. This wasn't a class room. This was a hospital room. The complete white surrounding giving it away on my third try on guessing. I look from side to side and I notice that I'm strapped in the hospital bed.

Panic start to rise and the beeping starts to increase to the point where I want to clamp my hands over my ears and just scream out because the sound is killing me. But I couldn't move! And that only made it worse. So I opt for screaming as hard as I can but there's no sound because of the tube that is logged in my mouth and throat, soon 2 nurses rush to my side and a doctor.

"Elena you need to calm down and stop moving." The doctor instructs but it's not like I can move or do anything anyway! "Nurse give her 5 mg of morphine." He says and I think my eyes were wide because he just smiled at me. "Almost going into surgery okay? Then everything's going to be okay." I blink at him like he's crazy and the beeping starts to slow down. I feel nothing just that I'm becoming more and more relaxed.

I start to blink more and more and I see how the nurses leave my room and another doctor walks towards my door. It's a female doctor, I recognise as Dr Saltzman, she's Ric's mother. Merideth Saltzman. She speaks to the doctor who was at my side just now. She looks to me and she frowns, before she nods and walks over to where I am.

"Nurse get her to surgery room 2 pronto!" Dr Saltzman yells as she is joined by 2 female nurses and a male nurse. And then I am pushes from the room…. White lights flickered above my head and I became more sleepy by the second until I could no longer keep my eyes open.

Beep….Beep…Beep…. That fucking beeping sound again. Where did it come from? It was fucking irritating and I wanted it to stop because my head was pounding like crazy. When I move my head to the side I feel a sharp pain shoot through my whole body.

"I think she's waking up…" Was that mom? My eyes fly open and I am blinded by how bright this room is. I try to hide from the brightness but I can barely move. I want them to shut the curtains or switch of the light but it's no help cause I can't find my voice and my throat is sore and scratchy.

When I finally focus I look around. Yeah that was my mom I heard, dad was next to her and Jeremy is of sitting to my side. What the hell are they doing here? I was on my way to school last time I could recall. And then… I remember George Ezra and his beautiful castillio… but it's like the rest was gone.

I frown at my parents and the woman standing next to my mother… It's Ric's mother. Meredith….Doctor Meredith Saltzman. I take another glance around the room. I was in the hospital…. Why was I in the hospital? I couldn't remember and if I try to think about it my head only hurt more.

"Hey Elena." That's my name. Someone's speaking to me. I look and I know it's not my mother and the only other woman in the room is Dr. Saltzman so I look at her. "Good. Now if you can understand me then blink twice." I felt like a fucking pre-school child as I tried to focus on blinking. I don't really focus and I blink three shit four time. "Okay, it's okay." She says as she sits on the bed next to me.

"Will she be okay?" my dad asks but it takes a few seconds to figure out it's my dad and I take my time to look at him.

"She is currently on very strong medicine. So she might be a bit loopy and take a bit longer to re-act than normal. When she's a bit more awake I'll do all the necessary tests." I look to the doctor and she smiles softly at me in a reassuring way. Fucking loopy? I didn't feel anything at all at the moment except for the pain in my head or was it on my head. Shit I didn't know. "Elena do you remember anything after you left for school?" she asked.

I stare at her. And I try to think hard but it only hurts and I shut my eyes. It was really hurting. I just wanted it to stop. She turned to my parents and their faces fell. "Bu….daaaape…..st" I manage to rasp out because I remember the song. I remembered George Ezra but I couldn't even say Budapest without my throat hurting…

"Budapest? You were never in Budapest honey." My mom says as she sits at my side but I want to shake my head at her because she has it wrong.

"She means the song. Budapest from George Ezra." I look to the door and Ric's standing there with a little fluffy pink bunny teddy in his hands. I smile to him or I think I am. His mom looks to me and she smiles. "Can I come in?" Ric asks and I watch my parents frown before looking at each other and nod their heads and he walks in very cautiously. He places the teddy on the table next to me and sits down. "I'm so happy to see you're okay, you had us so worried." He states and places a hand on mine. I don't feel it and I can't really see that part of my body. "Damon's gonna come visit you a bit later okay?" he asks and I blink twice… three times, shit and Dr Saltzman walks over to us and places a hand on Ric's shoulder.

He looks up at her and the worry is evident on his face. "If she blinks twice it's a yes. Because of the breathing tubes of earlier she's going to have problems speaking for a few days but it will be okay." She says as she rubs Ric's back in a motherly way. I wonder what happened. I wanted to know what happened, why wasn't anyone telling me. I think they saw I became a bit angsty.

"You should rest honey." My dad says and it makes me sad to see him so worried about me. Both my parents move to my side and they place their hands on mine. I don't feel anything. Again. "Dr, when we leave are you going to give her more pain medication?" he asks and now all eyes are on Dr. Saltzman.

"As soon as you leave. I doubt the pain medication is out of her system yet but we will give her a sedative and you can take her home in about two or three days." She says with a smile but it doesn't convince me. Nothing really made me feel any better about the situation. Not that I know what the situation was.

My parents nod and then Jeremy is at my side as he says his goodbyes. Then it's my parents with promises to see me soon. And I should get better soon. Ric left a few minutes after that. He promises to pop in soon and he warned that if his mother hurt me or upset me he would put her straight. I think I actually smiled at that. When it was only me and Dr. Saltzman she pulled out a syringe and some clear liquid that she injected into the IV that was in my arm. She said that it would take 30 minutes or so before I would be off to sleep and she said that she would keep on monitoring me through out my stay at the hospital.

I laid in my dull room for what seemed like hours. I had never felt so alone in my entire life before as I counted the tiles on the ceiling over and over again but the medicine she had given me just wasn't kicking in. My door was half closed but it didn't bother me at all, because I was alone in the room. Thankful that I didn't have to share it with anyone.

What seemed like hours was only one and when my door was opened and it revealed Damon I tried my best to smile. He was a sight for sore eyes. But everything about him seemed of. He was not himself. He looked like he had not bathed or slept in days. He probably didn't. His eyes were red and bloodshot and he seemed to avoid any and all eye contact.

He moved over to me and sat down on my bed. "Dr. Saltzman said that she'll bring the sedative in a few minutes." He said and his voice seems broken.

"Day…mon." I try to speak but it's really hard but he looks up at me with a sad smile.

"Shhhh. It's gonna be okay. I'll be right here." He says and if on queue Dr. Saltzman walks in to the room and she injects something into my left arm. "I'll be right here." He repeated. As soon as Dr. Saltzman left my world became fuzzy and my eye lids got heavy. I didn't want to fall asleep. Damon had just arrived. Please don't let me sleep….

I woke up screaming. And my throat hurt like hell as Damon and a nurse was trying their level best to keep me in my bed. The pain was excruciating. And it was all over. The pain medication must have left me or the medication I was now getting was just not working. After calming me to the best of their ability, Dr. Saltzman had given me another sedative. Well my body went numb first. And then I was relaxed.

I actually had a conversation with Damon after that or at least I think I did, I'm not really sure if I was dreaming this or it was really happening. But what the hell? I was in and out of consciousness a few times. But I guess I was improving. The worst was the second day or was it the fourth. We'll I think it was the second day.

Dr. Saltzman and my parents and Damon was here. And I was finally finding my voice even thought my voice was still a bit raspy. Dr. Saltzman asked me a few time if I could remember anything. But my answer was always the same. I was on my way to school listening to Budabest of George Ezra and I wanted to change the song when I tried to get my phone out of my pocket and then everything went blank.

Damon had explained that he was on the other side of the lot and was on his way towards me when Rebekah lost control of her vehicle and she drove into me. He said that everything happened so fast and that he swore he saw Rebekah changing seats with Klaus after the incident but he wasn't sure. He suspected that Klaus was high when he was driving and he lost control. But Rebekah took the blame.

I just couldn't believe the whole story period. But as Damon explained it became all too real. He said that after the incident he and other students had rushed to me to check if I was ok but Rebekah had hit me on a high speed. The police said that the vehicle had been going 80 miles per hour when it hit me and I hit the side of the workshop wall. They called an ambulance instantly and from there I was brought to the ER.

Rebekah and Klaus was barely scratched but they could not find a doctor right away to attend to me as the doctor on call was delivering a baby. And that's when Dr. Saltzman came and she assessed my injuries rushing me to the ER instead of waiting for our house doctor to arrive. She explained that I had internal bleeding and if she didn't stop it I would have bled to death by the time our doctor arrived.

She said that I suffer a broken left arm, a cracked right wrist, she said that I suffer this injuries when I tried to shield myself from the crash. I broke 2 ribs and cracks 3 others which caused the internal bleeding. She said that I had bleeding on my brain and that's why I was kept under sedation for about 2 and a half days. I had a huge laceration on my head with 19 stiches. I broke my left leg as well and everywhere on my body I had deep cut wounds and lacerations with 93 stiches not including the stiches on my head.

She explained that I was really lucky I made it out of this alive. She explained that this was my fifth day at the hospital and if I kept on improving I would be on my way home soon. It couldn't be soon enough. It was Friday and I was stuck in this irritating white hospital room. After Dr. Saltzman left and my parents had to check in on Jeremy I was left alone with Damon.

He's on the bed next to me. "You've been here almost more then my parents." It was still a bit difficult to speak here and there and my throat was hurting like a mother fucker but the pain medication could only help to a point.

"Are you complaining because I can always leave." Damon states as he looks down at me again. I grab onto him or that's what I think I did and pull him closer if that was even remotely possible.

"Don't leave." I plead as I burry my head into his chest. The truth was, if I was left alone I couldn't help but be reminded of how much pain I was really in and it would only get worse to the point where I cry myself to sleep. It had happened early but it was only because Damon was forced to leave. He could not stay here even if he wanted to and that was the nurses words.

"I won't." he said. And he placed an arm behind my back. He was trying his best to be careful. I ached everywhere even when I was trying to hide it he would see through me. I was disappointed because according to the nurse and Dr. Saltzman, my parents, Ric and Damon was the only ones that had come to see me. Stefan had not once been here to visit me. When I asked Damon about this he just sighed and told me that he would come. But he never came it only proved to me more that he was fucking around and that this was only a stepping stone to him.

I pushed the thought of Stefan out of my mind because he was not worth my heart ache nor the time I was spending thinking about him instead I was a bit more productive and thought of other things like how I was missing school and how behind I would be when I return. I frowned at this. Stupid Rebekah! Maybe she hit me in purpose. Maybe it was Klaus or maybe not.

This was getting me nowhere and only seemed to upset me more. According to Dr. Saltzman I would not get better if I was in a negative mind set. Damon tried his best to make me smile. But if he really knew that even the smallest of thought of him would make me smile. Him being here every day… it just lit me up like the forth of July.

Now at this moment I was laying with my head in his lap as he read me Shakespeare. It was Sunday. I was discharged yesterday, after having a heated argument with the staff at the hospital. Dr. Saltzman said that I could be discharged and the arrogant nurse refused because she didn't get that order. After phoning Dr. Saltzman 7 times and she actually coming in on her off day to discharge me it was over and I was sent home.

I was going to have to travel around in a wheel chair for the next 3 to 6 weeks depending on how quickly I recovered. Because of my injuries I could not use crutches and the result there of was using a wheel chair. It was so much trouble trying to get me in the car because I was being stubborn and didn't want help. We spent about 36 minutes just so I can get in to the car by myself.

Then we went home and when we drove into the driveway that familiar dark Blue Camaro was already parked in our driveway and Damon and Jeremy was waiting for me on the porch. Instant smile. I was very determined to get out of the car by myself but Damon ended up picking me out of the car and he took me to my room without another words. He left my parents speechless. Yesterday we caught up on some school gossip and he conveyed all sympathy to me that my classmates sent.

We did some Art history, Computer literacy and a bit of math. He was a really good tutor and I really appreciate that he took the time to help me get back on track. Dr. Saltzman said I could maybe start attending classes in a week or so. So I would have to keep up with my homework. I didn't want to end up flunking the year. Damon stayed to late last night and we watched a few movies. When I got tired my mother assisted me to get dressed in my PJs.

When I got undressed I looked myself over in the mirror, there were deep cuts all over my body some had stiches and I knew they would leave scares. I would be covered in scars for the rest of my life. I would need to take good care of my skin when I healed up.

I woke up early this morning because if I wanted to continue to sleep I would need pain medication because my whole body ached. I was prescribed Vicodin and I was allowed to drink the medication twice a day which was okay because it completely numbed the pain. I was up and about, trying my best to do everything myself but failed dismally. And that only made me aggressive. At 09:30AM Damon arrived with flowers which he had bought for my room. It was really sweet if you asked me.

As I was saying, I am currently laying with my head in his lap, he's playing with my hair which is very relaxing to a point where I got goose bumps. "Aren't you hot?" Damon asked and I open my eyes to look at him.

"A bit but it's okay." I reply with a half shrug as he continues to play with my hair. Truth is I was wearing a pair of oversized sweat pants and a very baggy t-shirt. After last night when I saw myself in the mirror I didn't want him to see the scars. He wouldn't understand. He wouldn't like me with all my scars. I thought that I looked hideous and he would to, I wasn't flawless anymore. I wasn't pretty.

I already had a big laceration from my forehead down the left side of my face to my cheek, 19 stitches just for that one cut. I shied away from Damon, only to find him reaching out, gently stroking my cheek and pushing some stray hair behind my ear, making me smile up at him softly.

"You know, your smile can light up New York City in the dark." Damon states and the blood rushed to my cheeks as I try my best to hide the shy smile.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Salvatore." I mumble turning to my side to face him fully and he gives me this panty dropping smile I can't resist and I don't know if my cheeks can get any redder than they are right now.

"That's what you think?" he asks now all serious. And the way he asks makes me doubt myself.

"You never know…" before I could continue my phone starts to ring and Damon looks over to the side table before grabbing my phone and handing it to me. Was that a bit of irritation I saw in his eyes as he handed me the phone? I try my best to hold the phone and then I answer the call from the unknown number. "Hallo?"

"Hey baby." Great it was Stefan. Now he decided to call?

"Hey Stef." I reply rolling my eyes and Damon frown deeply.

"How are you? I was so worried about you." He stated and I frowned and diverted all eye contact with Damon. This was absolutely awkward on so many levels. Almost a week later and now Stefan decides to phones.

"I'm fine thank you." I reply and the sarcasm is dripping from every word. "You know it's been like 6 days since the accident and more than a week since I last saw you. What the hell?" I say and I can hear him pause.

"I should have called it's just …I'm sorry Elena, I really didn't know what to do, how to act. Sorry. I'm not good in situations like that." Stefan tries his best to explain but it just doesn't cut it. It does not make sense how he didn't know how to act around me being in an accident.

I roll my eyes and then I look back at Damon, he's not looking at me and he's trying his best to give me a bit of privacy which I appreciate but I'm sure he can hear every word. "You know what situation your good at?" I ask.

"No what?" Stefan asks.

"Taking Rebekah home, going to the park with Rebekah and don't forget going to the movies with Rebekah when I, your girlfriend sit at home. So you know what? Don't bother trying to explain yourself and just go do whatever situation you good at with Rebekah because clearly your girlfriend being hit be your friend Rebekah with a car is not that important." I was sieving as I rumbled into the phone and then hit the end call button, okay I tried my best until Damon took the phone from me and ended the call.

It was quiet and then the waterworks started and the pain started and I just couldn't handle it. What had I done to deserve this? I turn to the side to hide my face from Damon. He placed my phone on the table and he was trying his best to give me a little privacy.

"You okay?" I hear him say quietly.

"I'm in pain." I reply not lying completely and I lift my arm to rub at my eyes but to no success. Damon takes the hem of his shirt and rubs the tears from my eyes and cheeks.

"I'll get you some pain killers if you want?" he asks and I look into his eyes which almost seem sad.

"Would you?" I ask and he gives me a small smile before lifting me from his lap and standing up, walking over to my desk grabbing the tablets. Truth is I already had my pain tablet for this morning but it was really intents and the conversation with Stefan only made it worse, in fact my heart was hurting. He grabs the bottle and pops the lid grabbing one tablet and then he brings it over to me and holds it to me before handing me a half glass of water.

I take the tablet and drink it with the water, and Damon puts the glass of water down again after I hand it back. He takes his place next to me and then I lean onto his shoulder. "Don't let him make you negative." Damon whispers and I turn to the side to look at him.

"I'm trying my best but just the thought of him boils my blood." I say and he half shrugs. "I think after that conversation it's over… maybe it's better…" I say as I glance at him sideways. He pulls out his phone and soon looks up at me.

"I have a song for you." He says and I raise a brow, not that I didn't enjoy the music he shared with me. And soon the song started. I instantly loved it as I listened to the lyrics. G.R.L – Ugly heart, it fit the situation perfectly that I was in with Stefan. After the song finished Damon locked his phone and placed it next to mine and looked back at me. "Ever thought what his re-action would be if he found out that we were hanging out together so much? Because I never told him and I think neither did you." Damon asks and at this I frown. I never did tell Stefan that me and Damon were spending time together. I wondered what his re-action would be like.

"I… I didn't tell him…." I reply and Damon raised an eye brow.

"Not that it's any ones business. This is solemnly between us and that's what I appreciate with you and this friendship." Damon states and he's serious. You can't doubt the seriousness in his voice and it's true what he's saying. If Stefan found out that I spent so much time with Damon he would think that I was most likely cheating on him or that's what I thought. He would most likely not be too happy about the whole ordeal. "I shouldn't tell you this but he wasn't really happy when Rebekah agreed to be with me. But he kinda flipped and we didn't talk for the whole week until the party at Ric's place that Saturday." I couldn't believe this and it shocked me because this made reality so much more real. It made the situation all the more real.

He had been a bit off that week. I could not believe that the man I was madly in love with was in love with someone else. This was a real serious matter. "Give me my phone please?" I asked not giving Damon an a moment to object. My mind was made up and I would not be the stupid girl pining after a man I would never really have. I was done with Stefan Salvatore. There would no longer be and us.

Damon raised an eyebrow at me but handed me the phone. I struggles a bit before opening my Black Berry Messenger. I changed my profile picture to one of only me and then my status to 'It's such a pity, a boy so pretty with an ugly heart.' I knew it was kind of pathetic and I was acting like a child but I thought it was perfectly fine because of what happened.

I closed the application and went to my Whatsapp, changing the photo and the status to the same as the ones on Black Berry Messenger. I log onto my Facebook and I'm sure Damon saw my password because I had to re-write my password about 3 times before it logged in. I checked the news feeds and strangely there was nothing about a party at Ric's place which was weird. I would ask Damon after I had a few childish minutes to myself.

I clicked on my profile and then changed my Profile picture to the most flattering picture of myself. Well it was the most alluring picture as well. I wasn't finished just yet. The hardest part of this was going to change my relationship status. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Damon watching me. He was studying me.

I was overwhelmed and a sudden charge of adrenaline flowed through me. I hit the change relationship status button and I selected 'Single'. I saved the information and it was like relief washed over me. I then updated my status. The words of Ugly heart still running through my mind. I feel Damon shift and soon he's on his phone as well not that it's my business.

I start to type my status. 'Maybe I'm just crazy, maybe I'm a fool, Maybe I don't know how to love, but maybe I do. Maybe you know more than me, but this much it true, this little heart and brain of mine say we're through with you.' I hit update and I see it posted onto my page.

I see I have a few notifications and open them, a few of my friends had posted on my wall for a speedy recovery and that they are thinking of me and they hope I get better soon. Then I come across a wall post from Ric. 'Elena, please get better soon I miss you at school and until you are not 100% no more parties at my place, it wouldn't be the same without you. 3 miss you. GET WELL SOON!' I instantly like the post and comment. 'Miss you to Ric. See you soon.'

I decide to like the other posts as well and I see that Stefan posted on my wall as well but I decide to ignore it. He would not ruin my day any further. I go back to the news feeds and see that Damon posted a status as well. 'You're world keep spinning, and you can't jump off but I'll catch you when you fall off.'.

At this I frown and I look at him but he only smiles at me. I get a notification that I have a Whatsapp message and I know it's not from Damon because he's right next to me. I open it and see it's Jeremy. '_You and Stef over?'_

_'__Yeah I guess, things weren't working out.' _I reply.

'_Maybe it's better sus. Remember I love you.' _ I smile at my stupid little brother and his sweet ways. I close the conversation and look over my contacts. Damon changed his picture, it was a picture of him just sitting of to the side minding his own business. His status read 'You don't have to be there baby, you don't have to be scared baby. You don't need a plan of what you're wanna do, won't you listen to the man that's loving you.'

I look up from my screen to see Damon smiling at me. "George Ezra." Was all he said and I frown at him because what does George Ezra have to do with this? "It's his new song, listen to the man." I nod my head once because I do not know the song and I would most likely have to search the song and listen to it later.

"But why do you post it as a status?" I ask and he still has his phone in his hand as he now focus on it again and then this song starts to play and the familiar voice of George Ezra comes on.

"Listen to the words…" he whispers as he starts to sing to the song. I'm mesmerised by Damon's voice as he closes his eyes and he sings every word, and the words of this song speaks to me, but it's more like Damon's is speaking to me and he's trying to tell me something and I'm just not sure what…

_'…__I feel the tears and you're not alone, no. When I hold you, I won't let go… You don't have to be there baby, you don't have to be scared baby. You don't need a plan of what you're wanna do, won't you listen to the man that's loving you…. You're world keep spinning, and you can't jump off but I will catch you if you fall off….. won't you listen to the man that's loving you…..'_

I was hanging onto Damon's lips as he sang the song and I smiled because it was so sweet on so many levels. When the song finished he opened his eyes and he looked down at me smiling. "You sing very good." I say and I feel stupid that it's the only words I could form. Damon chuckles and he takes my phone from me and soon he's busy with both my phone and his.

"Well it takes practice and just listening to all songs and really feeling them." I want to laugh at him but I'm at a loss of words. Soon he gives me back my phone but I can't really see that he had changed anything.

"What you do?" I ask snuggling up to Damon a bit more.

"Well I changed your settings and ringtones. If I send you a message or phone you it will be Listen to the man from Goerge Ezra. And I sent you some songs to keep you busy when I'm not here." I giggle a bit because that's really sweet and the more we just sit like this speaking the more I think that he really feels something for me. And maybe I should read more into our friendship than there really is.

"No fair! I should change yours as well." I say as I playfully try to reach for his phone and my first reaction was that he would withhold it from me but he just smiles and he hands it to me. I try my best to operate his phone as I look over his contacts to find my name and to my surprise he didn't have a lot of number on his phone. Mostly his family, a lot of the guys at school like Ric and Matt and Tylor and then well he had Bonnies number and mine but there wasn't any other girls phone number on his phone.

When I reach my name I see that there is a picture of us on my contact profile, Elijah had been edited out and Damon was kissing my cheek. I remember that it was about a week ago. Innocent fun. As if. I open the options and then I go to his music file and he had a lot of music. I look through a few but it didn't really catch my attention as I went along. I looked up at anything that might just fit and then I come across his Nickelback songs. I select Don't ever let it end.

In a way I felt like this was me and Damon. We had become best of friends but the feelings were more than some could see on the surface. Because we can laugh as we both pretend that we're not in love and that we're just good friends… I would lie to myself if I said I didn't feel anything towards Damon. And this past week I wanted him to be here, I even tried to get him to make a move even thou he didn't and he explained why but still I didn't want this to end and I would hold onto what we had for as long as I could.

I wasn't really curious about anything else on his phone not even his messages as I handed his phone back to him. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought. He surely wasn't the same man as everyone told me. He takes his phone and he smiles at me. "You want to go for a walk around the block or go watch a movie?" Damon asks catching me off guard completely and I smile absentmindedly.

"Sure. Would you…." I couldn't finish my sentence because Damon stood up and he picked me into his arms without any effort and I threw my arm around his neck to balance myself. Damon smirks at me and I just can't help but to think this man is absolutely beautiful. That playful glint in his eyes made me light up like the 4th of July. We walk out of the room and soon we are downstairs in the back yard next to the swimming pool. We are both lounged out in the shade on a pair of recliners. "You know Damon, I could get used to that." I say as I turn to look at him and he gives me that panty dropper smile he's famous for.

"Maybe I want you to get used to it." He states and he stretches out on the recliner. And now I really can't help but think that he really means what he's saying and that everything that he does and says is with a purpose. I needed to know and I needed to know now.

"Damon… you once told me it's 'Weird how people look into things that aren't really there?'" at this he looks up at me. "The past two weeks we have become great friends but the things you do and say… I can't help but look into them and I'm not sure if I should read more into them then I should." I say and Damon sits up in his seat.

He raises his brow before smiling at me again. "You're not really part of the people. You are your own person and you have a good head on your shoulders, it's up to you how you interpret my words and my action." I blink twice because he just confused me even more than I already was and he sees this. "The only way you will ever know what I'm trying to say is if you take that leap of faith because I already took mine and that's why I am here." Okay it is official I was confused.

But I would take his words and think them over when I had some time with myself. At this he sat back and we just relaxed in the shade. We might have dosed of and taken a nap because I can't remember doing anything else until I was woken by "Previously on ABC's The Walking Dead…" I opened my eyes and looked around. We were no longer in the back yard and I was half curled up on Damon's chest as we sat side by side.

"Hey sleeping beauty." He greeted as he wrapped an arm around me pulling me closer.

"Did I fall asleep?" I asked as my eye sight tried to adjust with little success and some time. It was now night time and we were just in time to catch this week's episode of The Walking dead.

"Yeah. We took a nap and then about an hour ago your mom checked up on us and woke me up and we came inside here. You hungry?" he asked and as if on queue my stomach grumbles notifying Damon I was indeed hungry. "I'm going to get you food. Wait here." He says and then he lightly pushes me from him and stands up and disappear into the kitchen. I wonder where my parents were. They hadn't told me anything.

I pushed myself up on the couch into a seated position and then Damon walks back in and he switches on the light which instantly blinds me and I throw my arm up in the air only for a bolt of pain to shoot straight through me and I cringe. Damon is at my side as he places the bowl of soup on the coffee table and he looks over me his eyes filled with fear.

"Are you okay?" he asks as he looks over me and I try my best to compose myself. It took a few seconds before I looked at him nodding my head.

"I tend to forget my wrist is cracked and my arm is broken." I reply and Damon's face soften up and he gives me a small smile.

"Okay, I'll go get you meds from you room and then I'll be right back and we can eat and watch The Walking Dead." He states looking me over one last time and then he dashes up to my room. I sit there for a moment and I can't help the tear running down my cheek because of the pain. I tug at the pillow next to me trying my best to make myself comfortable as I watched the intro of The Walking dead and soon Damon appears.

He has this sad smile on his face but he tries to hide it but I know I saw it, but I would not ask him now. He hands me my medication for the evening and I drink it down with some water that he hands to me. Soon he's next to me again and he has this big bowl of soup on his lap with two spoons. I frown at the two spoons and then he starts to feed me and this is beyond hilarious. But I take what he gives, ever spoon of soup, every piece of bread and then he would eat a piece of bread or steal my spoon of soup.

When dinner was finished and believe me it took us about 30 minutes to finish up, we sat back and we watched our favourite show. My parents soon came and I learned that they had gone to church with Jeremy in tow. They asked about our day and they laughed with, as Damon explained how hard it was to feed me. It was like fighting a dragon to get to the princess at the top of the castle.

He verified that I had gotten all the needed medication and then my mother brought the last of it which was a sleeping tablet. I didn't want it but I had to drink it and that was Damon's queue that he should leave. He waved his goodbye and promised to text me to tell me he was home.

My brother helped me up the stairs and to my room where my mom was waiting. Getting cleaned up was a hassle on its best, believe me. I didn't want any help but I couldn't do anything without being helped. Once I was dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top I got into bed. My mother tucked me in and then as she left Jeremy walked into the room.

"Hey sus." He greeted and he walked over to my bed where he sat on the edge.

"Hey Jer." I greeted back smiling softly. I indeed loved my brother and all his antics. He was really sweet and he always looked after me no matter what.

"So talk to me sus… What happened?" he asked a bit serious now and I know he was referring to my break up with Stefan.

I sign and look at the door before I look back to Jeremy. "Jer… It's just I found out a few things about Stef and he really isn't this guy I thought he was. It would never have worked out and well you'll see within a few weeks he'll have someone else running after him." Jeremy frowned at this and I'm sure he was trying hard to figure out what I was trying to say.

"But Lena… That's how Damon is not Stefan." He replied and I know what he's referring to because I to believed that until I actually got to know him.

"Stefan only dated me to get Rebekah and to get back at Damon for being with Rebekah." I say and Jeremy is shocked and it's all over his face. "I mean he keeps on leaving me at Ric's parties to take her home, he would rather spend the day with her then me and they are doing things that couples should be doing, I mean I saw how he looked when she was with Damon and I heard there was a big fight about Damon being with Rebekah. It's hard to believe but everything makes sense, I mean I haven't seen him in more than a week and all of the sudden he phones me today." I say and I'm pleading with Jeremy to believe me but he's to surprised.

"Yeah your right. They were with each other a lot at school this week but I would never have thought… I kinda thought Damon had something to do with it… He's been here a lot lately." I take a deep breath because I needed advice on that as well.

"Well Jer, I think that I'm kinda falling for Damon. I mean we are very good friends but the things he says and does, sometime I don't know how to interpret it, and it's not like he made a move on me again…" Jeremy stopped me mid-sentence his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Made a move on you again? What happened? When did this happen?" he asked and I'm sure in his mind he's my big brother at the moment and if I wasn't so disappointed with myself for saying what I had I would have thought it was cute. But there was no reason in lying to Jeremy. We were close and we understood each other. But I just couldn't tell him that Damon had kissed me twice. I just couldn't so I racked my brain thinking of a situation where he made a move on me.

I swallow before I start to talk again. "We started texting each other…" Again Jeremy stopped me mid-sentence.

"You guys are texting each other? And you accepted his friend request on Facebook… Things are moving for you two." I almost growl at my brother and his eyes are wide again.

"As I was saying, were started texting each other and then I asked him if he would ever consider being with me. And he said that he might even be the reason why I break up with Stefan…" I just realised how that just sounded. Jeremy would think Damon was the reason we broke up and that was not true okay it was kind of 50% true. "Jer just understand that I broke up with Stefan because he's in love with Rebekah and he has been for a while and Damon had nothing to do with it. He's such a good friend and I value the friendship we build." I say.

Jeremy gives me this soft brotherly smile. "I know you, you wouldn't do something unless you had a good reason. Just don't get hurt by Damon okay?" Jeremy asks and if I was able I would hug my baby brother right now.

"I might be falling for Damon but I value our friendship too much to ruin it." I say and that is half true and I was lying to myself if I said that. But this was how it was going to be. Jeremy stands from my bed and gives me this awkward hug before leaving my room and switching of the lights.

"Night Lena." He says as he closes the door and I am left to my own devise. I knew I had a few more minutes before my medication kicked in and I would be too tired to even keep my eyes open. I see that my phone is next to my pillow and reach for it. I had a few messages. Some on Black Berry Messenger and 1 on Whatsapp. Oh and 39 Facebook notifications.

I open my Black Berry Messenger and went through my messages. Caroline was the most recent and she sent about 7 messages. I opened the conversation and I started to read.

'_Hey how are you?'. _I'm confused and you?

_'__Why did you change you profile picture?'. _Because I wanted to.

_'__What's up with the status?'. _I broke up with Stefan.

_'__Elena are you ignoring me?'. _No I just have a life outside of Black Berry Messenger.

_'__What the fuck? You broke up with Stefan? You didn't even tell me!'. _I was with Damon and I didn't really want to talk.

_'__Who broke up with who?' _I did answer that about 3 messages ago, well I answered it in my head.

'_I'll come see you tomorrow after school, I'll bring Bonnie to.'_ Okay.

Next was Bonnie with two messages.

_'__Hey hun, Saw your status on Facebook, you okay if you need to talk I'm here._' And that is why I liked Bonnie more than Caroline sometimes.

'_Caroline said that we will be seeing you after school tomorrow love you Lena.'_ See my point Bonnie understands.

Stefan sent me 1 message. My reaction to that was to clear the conversation without reading the message. I could be stubborn when I wanted to be. And I was not interested in what he had to say.

I close the application and move to my Whatsapp. As soon as I see that the message is from Damon I smile and open it. _'Hey, when you read this I will probably be at home. When I went to get your medication I saw that you had 16 calls, I checked it and saw they were from Stefan. I cleared your call log and your messages on Black Berry Messenger and your text messages. Please don't be mad.' _At this I frown and go to my text messages. I had 9 text messages from Stefan, where he is pleading me to answer his messages or just to answer the phone so he could talk to me. All the messages were read.

Some read about how he really cared for me and I should give him a chance to explain. Now I understand why Damon had looked so sad when he came down from my room. I delete all the messages, every single one until my screen is Stefan free and then I clear my call log. I go back to Whatsapp. _'I'm not mad, are you at home safely?' _I send back and I see that he is online and that he had read the message but he doesn't reply and then the sweet sound of George Erza's Listen to the man starts to play and it's my phone ringing.

"Hey," I greet because I know it's Damon.

"Hey beautiful, I'm at home." He seems a bit strange as he answers me.

"I'm glad, is everything okay?" I ask really concerned about him.

"Yeah, Just going to take a shower and get into bed. You still going to be awake in 15 minutes?" he asks and my head starts to feel fuzzy and I know that the medication is starting to kick in and that I will only be awake for a few more minutes, not 15 minutes, just a few.

"My medication just started to kick in so I'll be off to bed in a few minutes." My words slurr a bit and it's getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open.

"It's okay. You should sleep. I'll see you tomorrow around 17:00 okay?" he ask and I wonder why he would be here so late, he probably had other things to do.

"Okay, can't wait. But why 17:00?" My sentences got shorter and shorter and my capacity to focus got less by the second.

"I heard Stefan will be there with Bonnie and Caroline after school but if they leave earlier just let me know okay?" he asks.

"I'll chase them away so you can come earlier…." My filter from my brain to my mouth was working less and less and I should probably say my goodbye and sleep but I didn't want to. I wanted to stay on the phone with Damon…

"I'll be waiting for you call. Night Elena." He said and he paused.

"Night my Damon…" I don't remember putting the phone down of if he heard my declaration that he was mine, I hope not and I would probably not remember this tomorrow morning because a certain side effect of this medication was memory loss.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Elena's POV

I woke up with cotton mouth and my mom telling me to get up. She helped me get dressed, we ate some breakfast and then I had to drink my medication. After that Jeremy left for school, and mom and dad left for work and I remained upstairs in my room working on my school work that was behind. I fairly remember the previous night and that I was still busy checking notifications.

I moved to my desk and hit the on button on my computer. I wasn't completely immobile. I could shuffle short distances if I just ignored the pain. I waited for my computer to start up and then I opened my internet explorer and logged onto my Facebook account. My 39 notifications turned into 59. It seemed like my notifications were like rabbits and they kept multiplying.

I see that I have a friend request from Marcel, it was one of Klaus' friends. I accept. And another from an Andy girl which I just ignore for now because I'm not sure if I know her.

I have 5 messages and I click on the message icon and the tab pops up. The Andy girl had sent me a message. I open it.

_'__Dear Elena_

_My name is Andy, I go to Richmond High. I saw that you have recently conversed with Damon Salvatore and that you spend a lot of time with each other. I would just like to warn you that he is mine and that I would not allow you to steal him from me. We started dating about a year ago and I do not feel comfortable that you are talking to him. Please stay away from him or else.'_

Was this for real? I mean really, what the fuck? I never knew that he even had a girlfriend and I just double checked his relationship status which said single. Either he was lying to me or she was lying to me. I decide to send Damon a message and I grab my phone ignoring the Black Berry Messenger messages and the text messages which was from Stefan by the way.

I open my Whatsapp and I start to type Damon a message. _'Hey, just logged onto Facebook and got a threatening message from an Andy girl who claims that she is your girlfriend… I don't really know what to say.' _ I hit the send button and focus on the screen again because I know he won't reply straight away.

I check the other messages which were from girls as well. One from Rebekah. And one from Elijah. This should be interesting. I open the message from Rebekah first.

_'__Hey Elena, saw you are single does this mean you broke up with Stefan? If so, why? Hope your okay.' _ What ever you little bitch you were the main reason why we broke up.

_'__Hey, yeah we are not together anymore, little birdy told me that he was interested in another girl and if you add everything up, all the facts then the picture is clear. I mean really what type of boyfriend goes to the movies and the park with another girl or doesn't even visit his girl in the hospital when his girl gets hit by a car, much less your car? And then he seeks comfort in said girls arms._' I hit the send button and read the message again. Maybe a bit to sarcastic? Nah.

My phone vibrates and I look at the screen to see that Damon has replied. _'I was with Andy about a year ago, she's a bit crazy. Here is my Facebook ID and password see for yourself. DamonS and Incorrect02.' _ Did he really just give me his username and password?

_'__I don't want to invade you privacy.' _ I reply and focus on my computer screen again.

I open the next message and it's from Elijah. '_Hey Elena saw your status. If you want me to beat up Stefan just say the word, and if you want to talk I am here. By the way sorry about the accident and I hope you get well soon.'_ I smile a bit and send a sticker of Pusheen winking before going to the next message and the last two are from class mates asking if I was okay and if I want to talk then they are there. Sweet but for some reason it just felt like all these people were back stabbers. The only real person that I felt I had something in common with was Damon and Ric which seemed weird.

I check my notifications next. Okay so 16 people liked my relationship status and most of them were guy friends. And I had 24 people who liked my profile picture. Some people commented on my status asking what was going on but actually I was a private person and if I wanted you to know I would tell you. I just commented a sticker of Pusheen the Cat blowing a kiss.

I go back to my profile and I notice that my cover picture was still a picture of me and Stefan. I charge the picture to one of me, Damon and Ric, there are kissing my cheeks and I'm blushing and smiling all the way. Most people would question this and probably think that I was cheating on Stefan with either Damon or Ric but I could care less right now it didn't matter what people thought.

I check my phone again and see that Damon had replied. _'Please check. I really don't mind.' _With that I logged out of my Facebook account and logged in on Damon's. To my surprise he had like 96 notifications not including several messages and friend requests. I click on his message icon and the tab pops open. He had 9 messages that was un read. I go down until I find a message from Andy and open it.

It was true this girl was crazy and she was stalking him and sending him messages like she loved him and would do anything to be with him and she would kill the people who threatened to tear them apart and he just kept on asking her to leave him alone and that it was over. I got a bit jealous and frustrated and I blocked her from his account. He did not need to suffer like this.

I then return to his messages and most were from girl who asked why he unfriended them, his reply was simple. It read _'Nothing personnel but I met someone and I don't see the purpose of being friends with you seeing that we never speak and we were only together for a few days. It's over and something of the past.' _ And this message was sent to about 36 girls. I go to his profile and see that his friends had decreased drastically since I last saw it.

I wonder what he had meant by the message and who was the 'someone' he was referring to. I suddenly get an idea and I open a window in paint and I type on the blank space in Black 'I just want to be somebody to you. XOXO'. I make little stars and hearts in yellow and red and I save it before loading it up as his cover photo.

I go to the news feeds and I simply type in the status bar. '_3 I was here.3' _I updated his status and laughed. He would see it sooner than later right? I log out of his Facebook account and then back into mine going straight to my messages and I open the message from Andy.

'_Listen here I don't know you and you don't know me so fuck of and stay away from me you crazy bitch.'_ I hit the send button and I see that she is instantly online before I block her from my account. I giggle a bit and then I exit all windows on my computer before moving back to my original place in front of my school books.

That was pretty fun and I couldn't believe that Damon had trusted me with his account details. He wasn't hiding anything. I smile at this and start to do my work. The day flew by quickly after that and soon it was 14:00 and I knew that school would be out now and that Caroline, Bonnie and Stefan would be on their way here.

I'm seated on my bed when they walk in and I look up towards my friends, smiling brightly as they move over and gently great me, embracing me before sitting down in front of me and then Stefan walks in and my smile falls from my face.

"Hey Elena." He greets and I simply nod my head as he walks closer.

"What's up how are you feeling?" Caroline asks completely ignoring the situation at hand.

"Still in pain but I feel better every day might even go back to school soon." I say diverting all eye contact from Stefan. It was hard enough just being in the same room with him, and not in a way that I love him but have to stay away. I was angry at him.

"That's good news Elena! We miss you so much! You would not believe how boring classes are without you." Bonnie state and I smile at her.

"Yeah being here is boring as well." I see out of the corner of my eye as Stefan takes a seat at my desk but he's still facing us, he seems out of place and he doesn't fit in. "But I'll be back in no time." I say and Bonnie beams at me.

I watch as Caroline glances a look at Stefan and then back at me. "So Elena, let's get to the point. What's going on between you and Stefan?" Caroline asks and she doesn't beat around the bush, she seems very serious as she stares intensely at me. She had most likely already heard everything that Stefan had to say so I would look bad but what the hell.

Stefan opens his mouth but closes it again. "Did you ask Stefan?" I ask and I'm really not up for this conversation. Caroline looks between me and Stefan and then he opens his mouth and he starts to talk.

"I phoned Elena yesterday and we spoke and well she broke up with me." Stefan stated leaving out the important detail of what we spoke about.

"No, don't you think it's strange that every time at Ric's party Stefan has to drive Rebekah home? And I'm left there to get my own ride? And the he spends the day with her and Elijah at the park and don't even invite me or text me or call me and then, they go to the movies yet again no text to invite me with. Rebekah hits me with a car and I end up in the hospital and he doesn't even text or call or even visit me and I have to find out that he seeks comfort in Rebekah's arms but she's the reason that I am in the hospital in the first place? A week later he only calls me to inform me that he didn't know how to handle the situation. What kind of boyfriend does that?" I say and his eyes are as big as saucers. "That's not all because I had to find out that he was actually in love with Rebekah. Well sorry Stefan I am not going to be second best to anyone. You can go and be with her because I can clearly see that you to want each other." I say and both Bonnie and Caroline is staring at me in shock.

"How…?" Stefan started but it seems that the cat got his tongue.

"I'm not stupid. Since I became your girl she showed interest in you. So you know what ask her to be your girl and just leave me alone." I state and I can see the cogs in his mind is turning and he wants to say something but he can't.

Bonnie rushes to my side and she embraces me and she sends Stefan a death glare. "Elena…Sorry." Bonnie tries and I know that she understands but the way Caroline is looking at me made me more angry.

"Elena. Rebekah and Stefan are just friends. I mean you can't just make assumptions like that without speaking with Stefan I mean really this is a bit ridiculous." I could not believe that she was standing up for him, it seems that he had already spoken to her and she had decided to take his side.

"Caroline I know this because it's facts not assumptions. But if you prefer to take his side then do whatever makes you happy." I say as I raise a brow to her and that's when my phone starts to ring… '…won't you listen to the man whose loving you…' I grab my phone as Bonnie move back to her position next to Caroline and I hit the answer button.

"Hey." I breath into the phone.

"Hey beautiful. Are they there?" Damon asks and I can't help the blush on my cheeks.

"Yeah." I reply not wanting to give away that this was Damon I was speaking to.

"You going to text me once their gone?" he asks.

"Yip maybe in the next 10 to 15 minutes." I reply and glances at them and both Caroline and Stefan seem raise an eye brow.

"Okay. See you in a few. Bye beautiful." I blush again and find it hard to reply. I wonder if he did this on purpose.

"Bye." I reply and hit the end call button before looking up. "I am through with this conversation about me and Stefan. Fact is I know what I know and I am not going to change my mind nor am I going to discuss this any further. My mind has been made up and not one of you will change it." I say and I can see the defeated look in Caroline's eyes but Stefan had this strange look in his eyes.

"Then I guess this is it Elena. I really thought it would work between us… but your mind is made up." Stefan states and this guy really lets my blood pressure rise because he doesn't even fight to get me back with means that this was planned all along.

"Whatever Stefan. Rebekah already confirmed that you two were hitting it off pretty good. So stop lying to me. No hard feeling thou I'm just glad I stopped it before I got hurt." I reply and at this he seems surprised.

"To be honest yes I like Rebekah and I have always liked her and yes she had become more interested in me as I was with you but that doesn't change the fact that I didn't like you. Because I really did and I am sorry it had to end up this way." Stefan said and with that he stood up and greeted both Bonnie and Caroline. He even hugged Caroline as he left. This guy really got on my nerve. "Bye guys see you at school?" he said and with the he disappeared.

Bonnie looked back at me and I know I had tears in my eyes because I had really fallen in love with Stefan and doing this was really hard on me and reality hit me like a train going a 100 miles per hour. "I'm Sorry Elena." Bonnie states and even Caroline seemed effected as her face softened.

"Yeah Elena sorry. I didn't mean to be upset with you but we never knew the background… We haven't really spoken in ages." But that was no excuse because this was between me and Stefan not between me, Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan.

"It's fine, I knew this for a while, but it's okay, I'll be okay." I reply as I blink twice to get rid of the idiotic tear but to no success.

"I know how you felt about Stefan… Sorry Elena." Bonnie stated and she looked so sympathetic. But I didn't want her sympathy. All I wanted now was Damon. Yes I wanted Damon to swoop in and make me forget about this stupid ordeal and make me smile with his stupid antics.

"It's okay. But thanks for coming guys." I say. "If you guys don't mind I have school work to finish up and I needed to take my medication so would you guys mind leaving?" This caught both by surprise because I was actually chasing them away because I wanted Damon to come over.

"Okay… But we will come and visit you later on in the week okay?" Caroline asks and I could see that I had hurt her feelings by pushing her away but I really didn't want them here. After they said their goodbyes I sent Damon a text and he was here within 5 minutes.

When Damon arrived I was hunched over and bowling my eyes out of my head. I cried because I had broken up with Stefan the guy I was absolutely and crazy in love with because he didn't feel the same way towards me. It still broke my heart. I just couldn't get a grip on myself and the fact that he just left it as it was without fighting or anything, it hurt like hell because that meant this wasn't serious to him like it was to me.

Damon slowly walked over to me and he wrapped me in his arms and he held me tightly against him. And he just understood. He didn't say anything not that he needed to. He didn't judge me for being this weak little girl. He just held me to his chest and that felt like home, it felt like I belonged in his arms.

I looked up at his handsome face and he looked so worried and so sad at the same time, his eyes were lost and his lips lightly parted. I stared into those blue orbs until my tears no longer ran down my face, until it felt like my world had stop spinning and I am reminded of the words of a status he had posted just yesterday '_You're world keep spinning, and you can't jump off but I'll catch you when you fall off' _and I let go of what was making me so sad and I fell because jumping would be impossible.

I lean in and I place my lips on his and I kiss Damon slowly closing my eyes as I revel in the moment when his lips touch mine and it's so soft and sweet and I don't ever want it to stop. I want my world to stay still and it's just me and Damon. But it ends all too soon and Damon is the one who pulls back, staring straight in my eyes.

"It's shouldn't be like this… You're not supposed to taste like tears." His voice is barely above a whisper as he says these words and my first thought is that this was wrong and I shouldn't have done it. He regretted it. "Next time I'll show incredible things, magic, madness, heaven, sin, it is going to be reckless and it will leave you breathless." He strokes my cheek and stops me from looking down in shame.

At his words I have a small smile tugging at my lips because he's speaking about a next time. "Promise?" I breath back and he smiles at me.

He places his hand over my chest covering my heart. "First we'll fix this…" he states and this is the most sweetest thing that I have even seen.

"It might take a while." I whisper back my eye contact with him now broken because I know it's true.

"Just listen to the man whose loving you…." He says and then he places a kiss on my forehead. And pull me closer and we held each other. In this man I had found a true friends. And if not for what he did now I would still be blind to who he really is. "It will all be fine." He whispers into my hair and for the first time in my life I believed Damon Salvatore. And he is the man whose loving me…

Later that evening when my parent came from work we had dinner with them and after then me and Damon retired to my room where he helped me with homework. By surprise he was the one who was collecting my homework for me.

This was the routine for the following five weeks. We never spoke about Stefan or what's going on between the two of us. Every Monday and Wednesday after school he would come over and he would bring me my homework and we would do the homework together. We would have conversations about how our days went and what our plans were and we would just talk. We just chilled and it was relaxing and we listened to a lot of music.

On Tuesdays and Thursdays he would first have to go to football practice so this meant I only got to see him after 17:00OM in the evening and then he would be so tired we would most likely just sit and watch a movie and be lazy. Most Fridays he had a game after school, but he would always come over to my house after the game and tell me all about it and I would praise him on how good athlete he really is. We would end up in a make shift bed in the living room and we would watch movies until we fell asleep. And my parents never had a problem with us just sleeping in the same room or bed.

Saturdays he would be up before me and he would have to go and do some training and I wouldn't see him again until about 15:00PM. Then we and that sometimes included Ric would have a family barbeque or my father would get us all in the car and we would driver over to Richmond and go and eat ice-cream or we would go bowling, well they would bowl and I would watch. My family saw Damon and Ric as one of us. They were as much part of the family as myself and Jeremy was.

Our times alone we never spoke about serious things and it seemed that he was giving me the space I needed to work through my feeling that I had for Stefan. I really appreciated this. But the more time I spent with Damon the more I wanted to spend time with Damon and the more my feelings grew. It had been 7 whole weeks since he had a girl on his arm. Which was a surprised but it seemed that he was pretty serious about me.

On weekdays we would either do homework or watch movies or lounge in the backyard or just listen to music which was my favourite because on the rare occasions Damon would sing a song to me that would my heart skip a beat.

I had missed the spring fling and Damon got hurt during the football game that Friday so I didn't see him until that Sunday which was pretty sad. Surprisingly Stefan went to the Spring Fling with Rebekah. What a big surprise? We'll he did tell me he had to go help his grandma move. Remember?

My friendship with Damon still remained under the raider and I haven't really been back at school yet. But that's what mattered. There was a certain thrill about being with Damon and no one knew. We'll Jeremy knew. But I hadn't gotten around to tell Bonnie much less Caroline as she was now Stefan's BF. I roll my eyes at the thought but what could I do? In fact I had really moved away from my friends. I had less and less contact with them and it didn't bother me because Ric made up for that.

Did I mention that Ric came to visit as well, on those occasions that Damon could not come and visit, Ric would be there. But it wasn't every day that I saw them or even Damon for the matter of fact. Sometimes he got busy and he just couldn't make it but he would always let me know and apologise profusely. Ric knew that Damon and I were friends but not to the extend of kissing friends. Well we haven't kissed since my break up with Stefan and I felt like I was about over Stefan, he no longer lingered in my thought's but he was replaced by the elder Salvatore. Not that I minded.

On the occasions were we did do something my camera was always handy and I had so many picture of me and Damon that it exceeded the amount of what I had with both Bonnie, Matt, Caroline and Stefan placed together. My father enjoyed taking pictures. And we loved to pose. Well Damon loved to pose. I can't recall all the times that Damon had carried me in his arms and my father would snap those moments, or us laughing.

There were those rare pictures of a Friday night where we would be cuddled up against each other. Those I valued the most. In the 5 weeks I had re-organized all the folders on my computer and every event or day had it's own file. I had one strictly for me and Damon because sometimes we would act like the crazy teenagers we are and have our own impromptu photo shoot.

The wall paper on my computer was now a picture of myself and Damon. The wall paper on my phone was one of myself, Damon, Jeremy and Ric. I didn't delete the pictures of myself and Stefan they just got filed like all my other pictures. And I refrain from posting any of the recent picture on Facebook.

Today I was going to Dr. Saltzman and she was going to remove the cast from my leg and my arm and wrist. Yes today I am officially 100%. I smile as I shuffle to Dr. Saltzman's office in the hospital. I had not told Damon or Ric yet and it had to be a surprise. I could imagine myself running towards Damon and jumping into his awaiting arms… Like that would ever happen in this life time. I really think that we were platonic friends but every now and again he would leave me a little note around my room with a sweet message and he would sign it xoxo 3 Damon.

Every night as he said goodnight there would be those little hugs and kisses and then the heart. And it gave me that hope that we were still okay and that he still liked me. "So Elena, are you excited?" Dr. Saltzman asked as she started to remove the cast on my leg and I beamed at her.

"I'm ecstatic!" I reply and soon my foot is set free and I can't help but wiggle my toes and giggle at the feeling of freedom but instantly blushing because of my leg that was in need of a shave. Then she moved to my wrist.

"I heard Ric's throwing a pool party later today." She said and I frown at her. I remember that Ric said that he would not have any parties without me. He's such an ass for lying to me. But I know there weren't any parties since the accident. "I might have mentioned to him that your casts were coming off today." She said looking sheepishly and I smile at her because that explains it.

Okay well now I knew why there is a party but now my surprise was ruined. I sighed and looked at the clock. It was now 14:36 PM. School was already out and I did arrange with Damon to see him at 15:00PM today because there wasn't a game today and honestly I haven't seen him since Monday. He didn't even asked questions he just said yes he'll see me. He seemed a bit of as he spoke to me this morning and I didn't have time to question him on his foul mood.

When is finished I have the go ahead that I can now walk freely and that I can use both my hands and she gave me a pain prescription as we left her office. As my father open the front door of the Hospital I see Damon's Camaro and he's leaning against the hood, he has that famous panty dropper smile on his face but his eyes are hidden behind some sunglasses. I almost squeal like a little girl because I could believe that he was here.

I rushed towards him and he pushed himself from the hood of his car as he opened his arms to me. As I reached him I embraced him and he picked me up and twirled me around like they do in movies and I can't help but hold him tighter. "You're here?" I ask as he places me safely on the ground and my parents reach us smiling brightly.

"Your dad texted me to be here. So here I am." Damon states and I can't stop the blush from appearing on my cheeks, it never fails me how he could be so flattering!

"Yeah hun we need to get back to work. So Damon's going to take you home and you guys can get ready for the pool party and we'll probably see you two tomorrow morning because in all this we forgot it's our anniversary." I look in disbelief at my parents how could they both forget their anniversary? I mean really I wasn't that high maintenance, Damon mostly took care of me.

"Okay thanks mom, dad, sorry for being so much trouble." I say sarcastically turning to Damon and he still has that smile on his face and it's really doing things to me.

"No prob hun." My mother says and I can't believe she just said that.

"Remember Damon curfew is at 01:00AM. And be quiet people may be sleeping when you to get in." My dad says and he and my mother turns around and they leave to our family car. I look at Damon in disbelieve and smile brightly like a fool because today I was officially free and I was back to being me.

"Let's get going beautiful." Damon states as he walks over to the passenger side and opens the door for me and I slide in before he shut's the door. I quickly put on my safety belt and then Damon is next to me. He slips the key into the ignition and his Camaro roars to life sending shivers down my spine.

I couldn't help but feel like a naughty teenager who is trying her best not to get caught. I look down at my hands folded on my lap and I notice that I urgently need to shave. I try my best to hide the embarrassment as we drive and Damon keeps on fiddling with the Radio until Listen to the man pops up and I start to sing whole heartedly.

When we reach the course where Goerge Ezra sings won't you listen to the man whose loving you, I change the worlds a bit and in tune I sing 'Wont' you listen to Damon cause he's loving you…' At this Damon raises a brow and smiles at me.

"I like it." He states and with the next course we both sing the words and laugh. I just could not believe that he had been there. Even thou my parents had planned it, it still meant a lot to me. When we reach my house I unbuckle myself and get out of the car. I make my way to the front door and I watch as Damon walks to the boot of the car and opens it taking a bag from it.

I wait until he's next to me before I unlock the door and we enter the house that would just feel empty without him here. "Okay so what time is the party?" I turn around and look at him and he winks at me.

"It starts in an hour." And I gasp because none of Ric's parties started this early. Well it was a pool party.

"Are you going to get ready here or at your place and pick me up?" I ask and at this Damon seemed hurt.

"I brought an overnight bag so your guess is as good as mine. I'm getting ready here." He replies and I nod my head numbly at him as we start to walk up the stairs to my room. As we reach my room he places the bag on my vanity and turns to me. "Okay beautiful, go get a shower or a bath, I'm going to rush downstairs and get us something to eat and when I get back I can grab a shower."

"That would be great." I reply as I start to go through my drawers trying to pick out an outfit. I knew with all the scars I have I could not wear something to revealing. Damon rolled his eyes at me when I didn't give him my full attention. He walked over to my dressed and opened the second drawer bulling out a box with a bow.

"I knew you wouldn't know what to wear so I got you this. And you have to wear it or you will hurt my feelings." As he hands me the box I blush because no one has ever given me a present much less clothing. I look up at him and smile nodding my head. He smirks at me as he turns towards the door. "Get a move on…" he exclaims and I know he's just playing around but as soon as he reaches the stairs I open the box and move the paper inside aside. And there is this beautiful black bikini. And well there is a skirt, a very nice flowing top and a cover up with flip flops.

I smile because this is really sweet even for Damon but he was right I could waste time, I had to get ready. I place the box on my bed and I move to the bathroom. As soon as the door is closed I strip and turn up the shower. I slipped into the shower and I moaned at the sensation of the water running over my skin. I made work of washing my hair and shaving my legs and my lady parts, it had become too bushy for my liking. I was more of a clean shaven or waxed girl. I shave my under arms and condition my hair. As soon as I'm finished I step out in my fluffy purple towel.

I look around the bathroom and notice that I had left the box of clothing in my room and on my bed. I press my ear to the door to listen if Damon had returned, I hear nothing and then tightly wrap the towel around my frame as I open the door and pop my head out to confirm that there is no one there.

I walk out of the bathroom and grab the box but as I turn around to go back to the bathroom Damon walks into my room and as his eyes land on me I start to blush. Dropping the box of clothes on the ground in front of me. I could just imagine how this might look to Damon. I look like a drowned rat in a towel standing in the middle of my room like a deer caught in head light.

"I…." I stutter and fail completely to say anything as he takes a step closer and then another until he's in front of me. He bends down and picks up the box I dropped moments ago.

"You…?" he asked and it doesn't even phase him that I am half naked in front of him because he just raises a brow.

"I…" I just can't say anything else. He smiles softly at me and hands me the box. And I take it with one shaking hand. And I turn from him and I make my way to the bathroom feeling embarrassed. I wish the ground could open up and just suck me in.

I don't even notice that the door is not closed properly and I place the box on the toilet lid and I start to dry myself. I rummage through the box and pulled on the bikini tying the ends at my hips and then tying the top without any problem. I was still red and I can't believe that I just froze up like that. It was so awkward.

At the same time I felt like I was undesirable because again he didn't make a move. Was there something wrong with me? I look at myself in the mirror and stare at the reddish scars all over my body… Maybe it was the scars…. Maybe it frightened him of and now he was just being polite. I can't help the sigh that escapes me and then I hear someone clear their throat. I look into the mirror and notice that Damon is in the door frame.

I grab my towel and try to hide myself from his view as I spin around to face him fully. "How long have you been standing there?" I ask with a shaky voice my eyes wide.

"Long enough." He whispers as he moves into the bathroom and I back up into the basin. "You are beautiful…" he whispers as he reaches me and I can't help the shiver that runs up my spine by his closeness, my heart started to race and I could hear in in my ears.

"Damon…" I whisper and I'm not sure to accept or reject him… I knew that I had been waited for him to make a move but I never expected him to make one. Now he had me pinned up against the basin with his hands at my sides. Well this was now or never I guess.

I leaned forward and his lips met mine in a heated kiss. My hands release the towel I had in a death grip and it falls to the floor leaving me only in the black bikini, my hands moved to the middle of his chest and they moved on their own accord as they moved up to his neck and then my fingers were tangled in his soft raven hair. His hands moved to my hips and he pulled me to him as we kissed sweet and soft and it was magical. His tongue ran over my lips and I gasped at the sensation and his tongue darted into my mouth.

He coached me and soon our tongues were swirling together in a heated battle for dominance and it just became so intense. It alighted my body and it was tingling all over, where Damon's flesh touched mine. The butterflies in my stomach was swirling around and my mind just went numb and all I could think of was Damon's lips on mine. His one hand soon grabbed a handful of my hair and we just couldn't get closer to each other.

Oxygen became a burning sensation as Damon pulled away from me but his lips never left my skin as they moved to my neck and then left a soft trail of butterfly kisses down to my collar bone where he nibbles and sucked and I think my stomach just made a summersault. I gasped for air because it became really hard to breathe and I had this burning sensation building up within me that I never wanted to stop.

I pulled his head up to mine once again as he claimed my lips and I didn't want this to ever stop because Damon was doing things to my body…. Things that I didn't know of. His lips left mine and made their way up to my ear where he sucked on my earlobe and nibbled on it.

"Elena I want you so badly right now…" Damon huskily breathed into my ears and I just numbly nodded my head, I knew what this entailed to and what the next step would be…. I didn't care because my body was humming with excitement and it was all because of Damon.

"How badly?" I ask between ragged breaths and Damon's lips consume mine once more. He pressed his hips to mine and I instantly knew what he was talking about. I am no idiot and I did have a few courses in biology last year and the year before that. I know where this was headed to and sex wasn't an option. Well not now.

That's when my moral sense kicked in and told me that I could not continue and I could not do this. I was saving myself, I wasn't even in a relationship with this man and now we were all but dry humping each other in my bathroom. I placed my palm to Damon's chest and the kiss lingered for a few more seconds before he pulled away and I took in a much needed breath of air. I was surprised that he wasn't even continuing with his deadly assault on my lips. When he opened his eyes he looked into mine and I could see the lust that was in his eyes.

I felt guilty for rejecting him but I still felt proud of myself in the same breath but it wasn't like I stopped him he pulled away. "Elena… That is how our first kiss should have been… I hope it was incredible, magical, madness, heaven, sin, reckless and it left you breathless." I finally got what he said, I finally understood what he had said 5 weeks ago the day I broke up with Stefan.

If my first kiss was anything like that I would never have stopped Damon in the first place. It wouldn't have been so bad to lose my first kiss to him. He presses his forehead against mine and he's just staring down at me trying to catch his own breath.

"It was amazing." I whispered and Damon smiled at me this big smile like he didn't have a care in the world. I remember the day he had given me a message and he had made all sorts of promises that I now looked forward to… It wasn't a matter of I might just tag along to see how it goes. I was on this express train and I wanted to ride it till the end of the trails.

"Much more of that to come…." He said as he steals another kiss from me and then stepping away turning his back on me. He walks to the shower and turn on the taps. I push of off the basin and with my hand I touch my swollen lips, there was still this tingling feeling that Damon's lips left and I smiled at that as I proceed to pick up the box from the toilet lid. "If you don't mind I really need to take a shower right now." I look up at him and frown. Was he chasing me out of my own bathroom.

"Okay… is something wrong?" I ask walking closer to Damon, his back still facing me as he looks to the side and was he blushing?

"Just need to take care of my little problem. I'll join you in a few." He says and I am instantly worried about this problem he is speaking of.

"Little problem?" I ask and I really do not understand what he's talking about.

He turns to the side and I look down his body and I notice the huge bulge in his pants…. That was not a 'little' problem as he put it but I did understand what he meant. I ducked my head to hide the bright red blush I am now sporting and rushed out of the bathroom as quick as I could. I place the box on my bed and I rushed to my vanity taking his overnight bag and placing it at the bathroom door.

I take a couple of deep breaths and I was no idiot. I did have biology… and my parents did have that talk with me about a year and a half ago. I knew exactly what had just happened I just never thought that I would have that reaction out of Damon. Even thou I was still a virgin, I still knew about sex, and the male parts and female parts and what happens before, during and after sex. I just haven't experienced it myself.

Okay so I felt like a total idiot because I was so inexperienced. And I mean Damon… well yeah Damon was experience from what people said. I had never personally spoken to any of the girls he had been with but rumour had it that he had his fair share of girls the past 2 years.

It briefly entered my mind that this might be the only reason that he's after me but, this wasn't the Damon everyone was talking about, this was my Damon. My sweet caring friend Damon.

I shake the thoughts out of my head and smile as I am again reminded of the kiss that we had just shared and it was better than I had thought. It was amazing! I swore I was floating for a second. That was truly one fantastic kiss and semi make out session. The only down side about it was that I couldn't tell anyone.

I sigh as I pull on the top that is a bit see through and the skirt with the flip flops. I glances at myself in the mirror. I didn't look half bad. Damon had a sense of style when he wanted to. I grab a brush and brush my hair, I would leave it wavy because if I was going to swim it would ruin anything I did to it. I paired the look with a pair of sunglasses that I place on top of my head and I smile at myself.

I don't even notice when Damon opens the door and grabs his overnight bag. When he finally opens the door I turn around and he's wearing a pair of black shorts and a shirt that isn't buttoned up with a pair of sandals. His stomach and chest was completely exposed and he oozed sexippeal. I mean I was even drooling.

"You look absolutely sexy in that outfit but I preferred you in only the bikini." At this I blush beet red and send him an awkward smile while rolling my eyes at him.

He walks over to me and he looks at himself in the mirror before grabbing a fedora that is hanging on the side of my vanity and he puts it on his head. He grabbed a pair of my sunglasses which you can totally see is for a girl and puts it on. Okay well he looked even more attractive now. "You look hot." I say batting my eyelashes at him.

He winked at me before he grabbed me around my waist and lowered me by surprise as he places a passionate kiss to my lips. When he pulled me up to a standing position I was a bit disorientated and dazed. "Okay so are you ready?" he asked and I just nod my head trying my best to cool myself. He made me feel warm all over and I had to fan myself. He walks to my desk and grabs the camera switching it on.

I am too eager to pose for a few pictures for him, strutting a different pose with every shot. And soon he's with me in the pictures and it's just smiles and hugs and a kiss here and there. His lips were like a drug to me and I already felt addicted. I just could not get enough of this man. We took a few more selfies were we look at each other or smile or share another earth shattering kiss. I swear this man would be the end of me.

When we finally head down to his car he opens the door for me like a real gentleman, he insures that I am buckled in before closing the door and going to his side. The ride over to Ric was slower than usual. At one point he took my hand from my lap and placed it on his thigh with his hand still holding mine. I stole a glance at him every now and again, I was acting like a real love stuck teenager yet I didn't really know what we were at this point?

Were we friends with benefits? Were we just friends? And if we were something what would the reaction be of the other people? Did I want that negativity? I steel another glance at Damon and he catches me because he smiles at me. "What's on your mind beautiful?" he asks, his grip on my hand tightening.

I shake my head at first because I don't want to ruin the day or his mood with something so irrelevant. "It's nothing really." I say looking out the window.

His hand leaves my hand and he switch on the radio. And he presses a few buttons before he turns to me and smiles. "It doesn't look like nothing. What's wrong?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Elena's POV

I look down and my hand is still on his thigh. I wanted to be with him… But I was scared of what people would say and how he would react if I openly show affection to him. "It's just… We have been such good friends and now… the smiles, the kisses…. I don't know how to interoperate it." He nodded his head understanding what I was trying to say.

"Well…" He started and a song started to play… It really seemed familiar… and then he started to sing."…_Every part of my heart I'm giving out, _

_Every song on my lips I'm singing out,_

_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go, _

_And anyone who asks I'll let them know, _

_She's the one, she's the one, I say it loud, _

_She's the one, she's the one, I say it proud, _

_Ring a bell, ring a bell for the whole crowd. _

_Ring a bell, ring a bell. _

_I'm telling the world _

_that I've found a girl, _

_the one I can live for, _

_the one who deserve, _

_Every part of my heart I'm giving out, _

_Every song on my lips I'm singing out,_

_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go, _

_And anyone who asks I'll let them know, _

_She's the one, she's the one, I say it loud, _

_She's the one, she's the one, I say it proud, _

_Ring a bell, ring a bell for the whole crowd. _

_Ring a bell, ring a bell. _

_I'm telling the world _

_that I've found a girl, _

_the one I can live for, _

_the one who deserve, _

_To give all the light, a reason to fly_

_The one I can life for, a reason for life_

_I'm telling the world _

_that I've found a girl, _

_the one I can live for, _

_the one who deserve, _

_To give all the light, a reason to fly_

_The one I can life for, a reason for life"_

I must be all teary eyes as I look at Damon because he's really very blurry. The car comes to a halt and now he has one hand on my face and the other on my shoulder and I can see the outline of his face. "Damon…" My voice is barely audible as I try my best to speak.

"Elena I mean it… you're my girl… Every time I hear that damn Nickelback song don't ever let it end I get so frustrated because I'm tired of pretending and yeah, I'm terrified of this ended, I know if not for you there is nothing I could do to ever let it end. And I know you feel the same way." Damon is so close to me and I know every word that leaves his mouth is true. We were only fooling ourselves as we were pretending to be good friends.

I was without a doubt in love with Damon Salvatore. And I didn't want to hide it. It was inevitable trying not to love him. "I do… because it's hard trying not to love you and it only makes me love you more." I say and the light that shined in Damon eyes and the smile that lit up his face made me believe that this was real and this was worth it and I wanted him so badly.

"Elena Marie Gilbert, be my girl?" Damon asked and I grin at him like a manic as I nod my head franticly only to be stopped with one of his mind blowing kissed. When we break for air I wipe at my face and we are both smiling like idiots. "We better get to the party?" Damon states as he is about to turn back onto the road but I stop him.

Even thou we sorted out our things I didn't know what the reaction would be to every one seeing that we are together. And well we have only been a couple for minute nether the less. I just thought that maybe our relationship must still be between us and not the whole word yet.

"Damon, as much as I want everyone to know that you are taken I just think that we should keep our relationship on the low down for now?" I say gaging his reacting. First he frowns and then he smiles.

"I think so to. Not that I don't want to shout it to the world but you are right." He replies with my hand still in his grip. "So no couple stuff in front of everyone just yet." I don't know whether he's asking me or telling me. But I nod my head. And with that he pulls back on to the road.

As we near Ric's house he loosens his grip on my hand before completely letting go as soon as he parks in the driveway. He flashes me that panty dropper smile one last time before getting out. I unbuckle my safety belt and look at myself in the mirror. When I am sure I look just fine I open the door and I get out only finding that Damon has already disappeared into the house. I sigh because this was going to be harder than I thought.

I walk into the house and there is music pumping in from every corner. I look around and I soon spot Ric and Damon of to the side. Well I needed to greet Ric so I walk to them. When I near them I just here Damon say. "Ric, I got the girl." He had this big smile on his face as Ric smiled back at him placed his hand on his back and pulled him in for a hug.

"Take care of her. Or I will pound your ass." I hear Ric say as they pull away from each other, it made me wonder if Ric knew who the girl was or if he had known for a long time but when he spots me he smiles brightly. All attention of off Damon now as he pulls me into a bear hug. "Elena! The Guest of honour has arrived now the party can start!" he exclaim and I want to cover my ears because he's very loud. He takes my hand and he starts to lead me through the house and into the back yard. As we reach the back yard Ric grabs a micro phone that is hooked to a big sound system. "Let the party start our Guest of Honour has arrived!" He yells over the micro phone and everyone starts to cheer. When had I become so popular?

The music gets turned up and soon I am blinded by a flash. When I focus I can see that Damon has pickpocketed my camera…. Wait where's my phone? In his other hand is my phone and he just shakes his head as he gets closer to me.

"We don't need our phones… I'm going to put them in the car okay? You might just get pushed into the swimming pool and then your phone is fucked." He explains and I nod my head, he was really thoughtful.

"Thanks." I reply and I am swept away by Ric and Matt as they steal my attention.

"Elena! I'm so glad you're better! We missed you so much!" Matt exclaims and I am pulled into his embrace before Ric steals me again.

"Don't monopolize her. But what the hell?" Ric says as he to embraces me again. I mean I saw him on Tuesday after they had football practice so I don't understand why he's so dramatic. Caroline soon joins the group as Matt wraps his arm around her and they look …Happy and together? When did that happen?

"Hey Elena! It's so good to see you!" Caroline exclaims as she moves in for a one sided hug and then she's back in Matt's arms.

"When did this happen?" I ask motioning to them being all lovey dovey and Caroline blushes a beet red.

"I asked her to be my girl about a week ago." Matt replies with a smile and I can see he is really happy to have her on his side.

"Why was I never informed?" I ask in disbelief. And here I thought I was one of Caroline's best friends and she doesn't even tell me she and Matt is dating.

At this she frowns but shakes her head and smiles again. "I sent you a message but it seems you have disappeared of off the social media circuit. I mean you haven't even read the message I sent to you about 10 days ago." When she says this I look down because it's true the only time I was on my phone was when I chatted to Damon on Whatsapp or when we phoned or texted each other.

I barely went onto Black Berry Messenger, okay I'm lying because I chat to Ric on Black Berry Messenger. And I haven't been on Facebook for what seemed like ages. "Sorry Care, It's just with my new Samsung S5 I don't really get Black Berry Messenger notifications. Sorry." I reply sheepishly and Caroline's eyes goes wide.

"You got the new S5?" she asked and I just nodded my head. "And you didn't even tell me!" she exclaims.

"I got it in this week and I'm still trying to figure out how it works." I reply and luckily for me she doesn't push any further on the subject. "I'm really glad you two finally got together! I'm so happy for the both of you and you make such a great couple." I say and this soften Caroline up but I still have my guard up because Ric told me how close she and Stefan had become in my absence.

Caroline leaves Matt's arm and soon she is at my side hugging me. "We'll totally need a sleep over! I mean there is so much we need to tell each other! Oh look there's Bonnie." Caroline almost squeals and points over to where Bonnie is standing. I give her a quick smile before we make our way to Bonnie.

To be honest Caroline was really irritating and she got on my last nerves. And while on my medication for pain and antibiotics I had a very short temper. But I would try my best to stay as calm as I could. When we reach Bonnie she greets me with a hug and then she turns to Caroline and greets her.

"Hey Bonnie," I greet and she flashes me a big smile.

"Hey Elena! I'm so glad to see you! You look so good!" Bonnie said and I smile at her because I truly missed her. Sometimes you needed to have that girl friend you can talk to and she understands. I mean I have that with Damon as well but some things are a bit more private and I don't think Damon wants to hear about my cramps or stuff like that.

"Thanks Bonnie, it's great seeing you to!" I reply and the three of us move to the lapa where we each grab a seat. So now would be official girl talk. I watch as Bonnie looks up and she narrows her eyes and moves her head. I turn around to look at what she's staring at and see that Damon is on his way towards us trying his level best to juggle 3 glasses.

When he reaches us he gives everyone a big smile. "Here you girls go. We can't leave the guest of honour without a drink in her hand." And both Bonnie and Caroline stare at him in union as he hands each of them a red cup and then he places a cup in front of me and it smelled of caramel.

"What's this?" I ask as I look up to his and he gives me this naughty little smile.

"If you like it, I'll keep them coming." He says as he winks at me and he turns and leaves. Behind him I can see Ric showing me thumbs up and he has my camera in his hand, he's pointing it everywhere as he randomly takes pictures.

I turn back to Caroline and Bonnie and they are now staring at me in shock but I just shrug and bring the cup to my mouth. I take a sip as do Caroline and Bonnie. And it is so sweet and it tastes so good, way better than the cheap beer they always have. I hum at the taste and smile at Caroline and Bonnie as they return my smile.

"This is absolutely delicious!" I comment, taking another sip and then I place the cup next to me.

"I wonder what's it's called." Caroline asks.

"I'll have to ask Damon or Ric when I see them again." I reply absentmindedly.

"Elena…" I look up at Bonnie and she has this weird look on her face.

"What's up Bonnie?" I ask.

"Is there something we should know?" Bonnie asks and I frown because I'm not sure what she's talking about. "I mean you were all anti-Damon, didn't even speak to him and now he's serving your drinks and you actually act civil towards each other." Oh so she actually saw that?

I raise a brow; I had two options, either lie to my best friends or tell them the true. Would they even understand? "It doesn't hurt to at least act civil towards one another." I reply diverting the whole conversation before I placed my foot in my mouth.

"You act civil towards Damon but you won't even speak to Stefan?" Caroline asks and she seems really angry at me.

"I have nothing to say to Stefan, Caroline. We dated, we broke up, now he's with the girl of his dreams. So I don't understand your point." I reply back taking another sip of my drink.

"Still Elena. You were head over heels for Stefan and then you broke up, I remembered how devastated you were when we left that day and now it's like he's just another nobody to you. Ever since your break up you've been acting weird! I mean seriously you don't even contact us!" Caroline exclaims and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Main word in that sentence is I WAS head over heels for Stefan. Past tense. I had time to work through everything and I'm fine now." I reply and then I look over the crowd of people in the back yard before I put my attention back on Caroline.

Her eyes were wide as she stared at me in disbelief. "What… Elena, you are not fine, I bet you as soon as Stefan walks through that door you would crumble." At this Bonnie smacks Caroline on the arm and really it feels like she's challenging me.

"Caroline, stop it!" Bonnie commands but Caroline had already crossed the line.

"I doubt that Caroline. In fact, I will show you that I am over him." I say and I can't help the glare that is now present on my face.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" she asks and the look on Bonnie's face is comical as her jaw is slack and she's staring at us.

I take my cup and down the rest of my sweet drink before I rise from my seat. "Oh look my cup is empty, so I'll just go find Damon for a refill." I say sarcastically and I lick my lips.

"Yeah right, like Damon would ever go for you. You're the last girl he would ever be interested in and I promise you the only way you'll get him interested is by opening your legs." I chuckled at this because if she only knew that we were actually already a couple. It did hurt my feeling that she would say such a thing.

"Like you opened your legs to Tyler?" I ask tilting my head to the side. Oops I shouldn't have said that but I just did. She and Tyler were quiet familiar with each other but she didn't want anyone to know, I found this out from Ric because Tyler told him.

She looked absolutely mortified as I said this and even Bonnie was surprised. "How?" she asked and I tilted my head to the other side.

"If you want to be a bitch with me and stand by Stefan's side I won't stop you just remember that I play fire against fire" I say and I walk of and into the crowd of people. She had no right to mess with me or say any of those things to me. It just showed me what friend she really was. And I didn't need people like that in my life. I pass a few people who greet me and smile at me and then I reach the house and I make a bee line for the kitchen.

And there is where I found Damon talking to Tyler. I walk up to them and tap my finger on Damon's shoulder. He turns around and as soon as he sees me he smiles and well I just couldn't smile back because the words Caroline said now really got to me. It was one of the insecurities that I had. That Damon was only with me for one reason.

"Hey, you okay?" He asks completely ignoring Tyler as he completely turns to me.

"Yeah… Please fill my glass?" I ask and I look down because my eyes are tearing up and I just could not let Damon see this.

He takes my glass but he seems unsure as he turns around. As soon as his back it to me I rush out of the kitchen and to the stairs where I take two at a time until I reach the top and I dash of to my bathroom. As soon as I'm inside I close the door and I lean against it as the tears start to run down my cheeks.

I couldn't stop the sobs running through my body as I slid down the door and sat down. How can she be so rude? What? If she wasn't his type I wouldn't be? What I wasn't pretty enough? Or I wasn't good looking or thin or what? So I didn't do my hair every day or had perfect manicured nails 24/7. I didn't wear the latest fashion and I wasn't prim and proper? The fact is I was me and if he or she or whoever didn't like me it's their own fault because I wasn't going to change.

If Damon was only with me for that one reason fuck him. Well not literally but you know what I meant. And If I was stupid enough to fall in love with a jerk then so be it. I was bawling out my eyes and hunched over on the ground my knees against my chest and my arms safely holding me together. Maybe Caroline was right about me crumbling but it wasn't because of Stefan but because maybe this was just too much for me.

There's a knock on the door and I half turn to look at the closed door. "Occupied." My voice cracks and is barely above a whisper.

"Elena…? Please open the door." It's Damon he's on the other side, his voice is pleading to me. I'm not sure I have the will power to say no to him because I turn and then I move from the door, I stay seated on the floor holding myself.

"Okay…" I whisper and the knob of the door slowly turns and it's pushed open. Damon pokes his head into the room and when he sees me he slips in and closes the door locking it behind him. He kneels in front of me and I can't help the small smile that graces my lips because I hope that this won't be the only time he kneels in front of me on one knee and as he sees this he frowns.

He places his hands on my arms and I burry my face into my knees. "What's wrong beautiful?" he asks as he tries his best to see my face. I only shake my head at him. Next thing I know he's on his ass and he pulls me into his arms with me between his legs. "Elena?" he asks.

I shift my head a bit and glance at him tears still running down my cheek and sobs running through my body. Damon kisses my forehead and pulls me closer and I can feel his heart beating franticly on my side. "Sorry." I whisper and I see how he frowns at me.

"For what?" he asks and I remove my arms from around my knees before I wrap it around him.

"This is just…" I trail of because what do I say? Do I tell him the truth? That would be for the best wouldn't it. "Caroline is such a bitch." I say and Damon smiles at me and he brushes away my tears with the hem of his shirt. "She just gets on my nerve. She thinks that I will crumble as soon as I see Stefan… And I won't, I know that. I'm over him." I almost mumble but Damon only holds me closer.

"Don't let her get to you." He whispers and now I actually need to tell him the real reason why I'm a big old cry baby and I'm not sure how he will take it.

I take a deep breath and move away from him, because I need to look at him when I talk to him or else I might just chicken out. "She said that you would never be interested in someone like me. She said that the only way you would be is if I opened my legs to you… And I really don't know because I know where are together and all that but what is your intention with me? I promised myself I wouldn't just be another girl on your arm… I promised myself that I wouldn't just be someone on your list of who you have been with." I almost choke out the words because I know that I had been abruptly rude in his face.

I study his eyes and I can see that I indeed hurt him with my words and my stupid insecurities. He pulls me closer and he rests his chin on my shoulder. "Elena… you're my girl… You're not just another girl on my arms. Being with you… it's worth it. I'm not pushing you into anything, if you need time I'll give you time. You saw this. And I've been trying my best to prove it to you… I'm in love with you and I'm not going anywhere." He whispers and I can feel his breathe on my skin and it makes me shiver.

I shift my head and now I'm looking straight at him, there are no lies in his eyes. I know trusting him would be hard but he did prove a point because he did show me. He showed me that he truly cared. And he even said those words… He was in love with me. "I've been in love with you for a long time." I whisper and at this he gives me that panty dropper smile.

"I know, but don't let Caroline bother you. She's only jealous because I turned her down when she asked me out." Damon said and at this I furrowed my brows. Did I just hear him correctly?

"What?" I ask in disbelief.

"Around November last year she came up to me and she said that she had this big crush on me and she asked me out." He said nonchalantly as if it didn't even matter. "Didn't you know?" he asks and I shake my head because I didn't know and it hurt that she would keep such a secret from me. Now I could understand why she hated him so much and why she always sided with Stefan. "Watch her when I'm around, she gets really uncomfortable or she really gets mad and she lashes out at me." My frown deepened. Caroline had a crush on Damon and he refused her. Holy hell. I just couldn't believe it. I tried to open my mouth to say something, anything but there was only silence. "But you, you have such a warm heart and a beautiful personality and you just melted my heart like an ice cone on a warm summer day." I give him a weak smile at that. Something was still bugging me and I wondered briefly if I should ask him.

"Damon…" I call his name slowly and he looks at me his brows furrowed together.

"Hmmm…" he replies.

"Just so we are clear…. With who did you have like a sexual relationship? Not to be snoopy or something but I would just like to avoid them as much as I could." At this he chuckles and I can feel the vibrations from his chest, this made me shiver again.

"There were only 2 girls ever… Katharine and Lexi…" I gasp, because I think he's lying and because how could he have slept with Lexi? I mean I knew her pretty well she was a Senior as well but the crowd she was with she didn't spend much time with me and I know that Lexi was very good friends with Stefan. Damon notices that I am completely silent and he starts to talk again. "I dated Lexi after Katharine and well she and my brother became good friends and I broke up with her because of the insecurities I had when I found out Katharine was cheating on me with Stefan." Okay that made a bit more sense.

"But… A lot of the girls you have been with said that you slept with them." I reply and he starts laughing, shaking both of us.

"Never. When the rumours started I just went with it, I mean the girls wanted to be with me and the guys envied me. I'm not that big a dick as you think." He states as he rolls his eyes at me.

"So the rumours of you taking half of the girl's virginities and leaving them the next day is not true?" I ask as a matter of fact and he shakes his head at me.

"I don't want a STD or something… And well I believe that it should be special between a man and a woman, which is the ultimate step when it comes to love." As he said this I couldn't help but smile my tears something of the past the only way to know that I was crying is the stains they left behind. Sitting here curled up in his arms really relaxed me and I was ready to get back to the party. There wasn't any doubt in my mind that Damon would just up and leave as soon as we take a step further in our relationship.

"Where's my refill?" I ask and at the Damon frowns at me before blinking twice and then smiling.

"Well beautiful we'll have to go down to the party to retrieve your refill." A smile tugged at the edges of my mouth and I just gave in as I nodded my head. "Okay then. I'll go down and you can quickly wash your face and I'll see you in a minute?" he asked and I nod again before leaning in and placing a soft kiss to his lips.

It didn't last longer than a few seconds but when I pulled back Damon had this sated smile on his face as he opened his eyes. He wiggled his eye brows at me as if he was busy planning a master plan.

"You know we could always stay in here and kiss the night away…" At this I giggle as I start to wiggle out of his grip.

"As tempting as that sound… I have to decline. We need to get back to the party and I have to go and show of this awesome Bikini my boyfriend bought me and I want another drink!" I say and soon I'm on my feet and I walk to the basin turning my back to Damon. I turn on the tap and splash my face with cold water and when I pull back I am flush against Damon's bare chest. He places a longing kiss to my neck and look at me through the mirror. "Now be a good boy… We'll have all the time in the world at home tonight to kiss and make up." At this he shows of his canines, he has this lopsided grin on his face as he leaves one last kiss and slips out of the bathroom.

I wipe my face and look at myself in the mirror. I wasn't a big old cry baby. I was Elena Gilbert, I had the hottest guy as my boyfriend and tonight was my night. I would not let Caroline or any one get me down. I was going to enjoy tonight because Ric arranged this party for me. I take a deep breath and turn to leave opening the door as I march down the stairs and to the kitchen where Damon is waiting with my cup.

I take it from him with a smile. "Thanks." I say taking a sip and it tastes so good. I would have to ask Damon what this was when we got home. Tyler walks up behind me and wraps me in his arms as he hugs me. "Hey Tyler." I greet and he smiles at me.

"You look good Elena. Glad to have you up and running." He states and I smile at him. And then that irritating flash. Ric had made his way over to us and he was snapping pictures as he went. "Hey Ric!" Tylor shouts as he winks at him and Tyler drapes his arm around me and we pose for a photo and then I pose with Damon and then Ric… And then Damon and Ric and then Ric and Tylor oh the list goes on. I just know that I was having fun.

And the more I spoke the more I drank and the more Damon would hand me drinks. Our little group was now a big group as Rose joined and Matt joined, I don't know where Caroline was but I didn't care. Even Klaus came up to us and I hugged him telling him that he's such an awesome person.

Okay maybe I was a bit tipsy or that's what Ric had said but it was good and I felt free as I stood and spoke to everyone. Damon never left my sight or should I say I was never out of his sight. Caroline pitched up at some point and she asked if we could talk.

I was so gracious that I said yes and we started to walk to the pool. " Elena I'm so sorry it's just that…." My eye caught a familiar blond and as I focused I saw that Rebekah and Stefan had arrived and they were standing next to the pool. I don't really remember what Caroline was talking about but I kept on nodding my head as we moved to their direction that she didn't even notice.

"It's okay I guess…" I say half-heartedly as we get to the pool side and that's when Stefan's eyes land on me and I smile sweetly. "Hey look Care its Stefan let's say hi." At this Caroline looks up and she frowns but she follows me and soon we are in front of them, their backs are facing the pool. "Hi Rebekah, hi Stefan! So glad you could join the party." I greet.

I look them up and down and they were not dressed for a pool party. Rebekah wore a skinny jean with a nice blouse and high heels, her hair was done to perfection. Stefan wore a jean as well with a dress shirt. They were quiet over dressed for this party.

"Elena, Caroline…." Stefan greets nodding his head in our direction.

"Elena." Rebekah greets and they are really uptight. Someone should remove to broom stick from Rebekah's ass.

"You guys seem a bit over dressed. You know it is a pool party, even thou there is no one in the pool…seeing that the water is a bit chilly." I say as I look at the water longingly.

"We are going to have dinner with Rebekah's parents over in Richmond." Stefan states and I look back up at them with a frown.

"It sucks to be you." I reply and all eyes are on me. We'll I can't belief I made that comment as well but who cares. I feel a hand on my shoulder and it's Damon and he has my drink in his hand. Such a good boyfriend.

"Hey baby bro and baby bro's girl." Damon greets and I smirk at the reaction of Stefan. "Aren't you guys staying?" he asks and Stefan clears his throat like he is uncomfortable with Damon touching me because his eyes stays on Damon's hand that is on my shoulder.

I take the drink and sip at it greedily and look at the two in front of us. "No we just wanted to pop in before dinner." Stefan states gulping and I down the rest of my drink before I hand Damon back the cup.

"Thanks for popping in there's just one problem…." I trail of as I move a step forward towards Stefan and Rebekah and they frown at me.

"And that is?" Rebekah asks raising a brow.

I have this evil, naughty smile that grace my face as I hold up my palms. "This…." I say as I push both Rebekah and Stefan into the pool. I can hear Rebekah yelling and Damon laughing hard, I even heard Caroline gasp because everything happened in slow motion. The look of pure shock as Rebekah falls backwards into the pool was priceless even the glare on Stefan's face as he came up from under the water. I swear if looks could kill I would be dead twice. I smile at them. "Thanks for popping in, how's the water?" I ask and the death glare I receive from Rebekah actually made me feel good.

"Fuck you Elena!" Rebekah yells as she makes her way to the steps in the pool followed by Stefan. Her mascara and eye liner is running down her face and her lipstick is now smudge, she looks like a prostitute from 1980. I laugh at the thought as I grab the hem of my shirt and pull it over my head, throwing it to the ground and stripping my skirt as I run forward and make a cannonball right next to where Rebekah and Stefan is, splashing everything and everyone in the process.

When I finally surface, Rebekah and Stefan is out of the pool and everyone is staring at me as I smile widely. Nickelback's Everything I wanna do blasting over the speakers… I look over the crowd surrounding us as I start to singing to the song and swaying in the water. I move over to the shallow side and now the water is up to just below my navel as I seductively dance to the music…

I think I heard a whistle from the side and I playfully blow a kiss in that direction and then there was a splash. I look over my shoulder and I can see the water shifting but no one is coming up for air. I feel something slip between legs and then I feel broad shoulder hit the back of my knees as I fall backward I am picked onto someone's shoulder and I'm high in the air.

I look down to the lucky guy that is between my legs and I am very pleased to see that it is Damon. He has that panty dropper smile on and he holds me securely around my legs as Kiss it goodbye starts to play and I just feel the rhythm in my body as I sway and I sing to the words.

Damon moves around with me in the water and he just smirks as the guys enviously look at him and the girls glare at me. I start to sing as Damon joins in and we just take over… This was actually fun just seeing that look on Stefan's face as he stares at us. I am pulled back as Damon throws me into the water and I soon come up for air.

I swim over to the stair and slowly start to get out of the water, The DJ for the night was really hitting it of as Kesha's Cannibal starts up. I turn to Damon who's behind me and I start to rotate my hips and move my chest in to the rhythm of the music. I bite my lip softly as I start to sing.

"_I have a heart I swear I do, but just not baby when it comes to you, I get so hungry when you say you love me, And you know what's good for you, I think your hot I think your cool, you're the kind of guy I'd stalk in school, bit now that I'm famous you're up my anus, now I'm gonna eat you fool… I eat boys up…breakfast and lunch…"_ I trail of as I am now flush against Damon and I draw my finger down his chest down to his waistband of his pants. I press my chest against his, getting on the tip of my toes before I consume his lips with a long and passionate kiss, sucking his lower lip into my mouth and sucking it before letting go and turning my back on his. I find his hands as the song changes to Freaking out by Flo rida and I place his hands on my ribs just below my breast as I start to dance against him in a very provocative way.

At first Damon didn't move and then as the beat started he started to dance with me. I close my eyes totally enjoying the feel of Damon against me. I can hear Ric singing of to the left. "To much alcohol, to many woman…"

I stop and look at Stefan as I start to sing. "Oh … my, God… I think…. I'm freaking out… too many drinks…. To many rounds…. I'm in the crowd… no coming down…." And I continue to move against Damon. I can feel his breathe on the back of my neck and this makes me shiver out of pure delight.

"If you don't stop your antics…. I can't promise to stay a good boy until we get home." Damon whispers and I blush because I know how awkward it would look if he was sporting a boner. I duck my head and turn towards Damon wrapping my arms around his neck as I look into his lust filled eyes. His hands rest on my hips and soon David Guetta start up with Nothing really matters.

This is a more relaxed beat that we sway to but the rhythm hasn't completely left my body. "I can't promise anything… But this is so much fun… I enjoyed the part where you had your head between my thighs." Damon gulped as he pulled me closer and we moved together.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Damon whispers and I can't help the giggle that escapes me. We move from side to side and the lawn is now packed with people dancing and partying. And we aren't alone any more. I look to my left and Ric has a brunette in his arms, I think her name is Joe. And they are pretty much hitting it if. To my right Bonnie is shaking what her momma gave her. And I giggle because this was just the best night ever.

As the song changes I stop my swaying and grab Damon's hand and pull him to the kitchen, it was time for another drink. "I need another drink." I say as Damon frowns at me but then he smiles.

"Your wish is my command." He states before pulling me back and twirling me around. As we get to the kitchen he grabs a red cup and he opens a cupboard pulling out Caramel Vodka. And I know that shit is expensive. He pours a double okay more like a triple before he opens the fridge and pulls out the Appeltizer. He mixed it with the vodka and hands the drink over to me. "Toffee Apple." He states and I take a sip of the drink and it is to die for.

I wrap an arm around his waist half hugging him as I sip my drink. "I love it." I say and he smirks.

"I knew you would." He replies and then he starts to lead me back to the party in the back yard. There are a lot more people in the swimming pool now. Well thanks to me. Bonnie drapes an arm around my neck as she smiles brightly.

"Who knew you had it in you Lena?" She asked and I frowned.

"Has what in me?" I ask and finish my drink only to hand the empty cup back to Damon who goes back into the house.

"This flare…. The spunk… the attitude." Bonnie states and Tyler pops up and the flash of the camera is almost blinding. But we smile and pose. He takes one selfie of all of us before hugging me tightly.

"You have balls Elena. I love it!" Tyler exclaim smiling at me.

"Thanks Tyler." I reply but he doesn't move and I swear his grip on me only tightens.

"So maybe we could hang out sometime or go on a date?" Tyler ask and I almost choke on laughter but luckily Damon re-appears saving me.

"No…. No…. NO. Lockwood, I got dibs first so looks like you missed out. And if you didn't notice she was hanging on my lips just a few minutes ago." At this Tyler slips his arms from me and it's replaced by Damon's arm. He hands me my drink and I sip greedily. Damon drapes an arm around Bonnie as well and I swear she didn't even flinch.

"My bad Salvatore…Just testing the water. But I see this is a no go for tonight." Tyler states and I raise a brow at him. The song on the speakers change and It's now Miley's Jays. I down the rest of my drink as I wiggle out of Damons grip and I grab Bonnie's hand as I drag her to where the people are dancing.

I start to move my feet to the beet and soon Bonnie joins in and we move in sync. We receive a lot of cat whistles as we move together to the music. Every time Miley starts up we sing along. Or we try but what the hell. I glance around and there is a circle around me and Bonnie, we are the centre of attention as we move together. I have completely forgotten that I'm just wearing the bikini Damon had given me but I think the alcohol gave me liquid courage as I continue to move with my best friend.

We turn our back to each other and slide against each other as we move. "What's up with you and Damon?" I hear Bonnie and I smile to myself.

"Just proving a point to Caroline." I reply.

"By the looks of things you might just be the flavour of this week." Bonnie states.

"I wouldn't bet on that." I challenge she gives me this naughty look.

"Even got your first kiss." I smile at that as I move down rotating my hips in circles before moving back up Bonnies body.

"Believe me it was fucking awesome. Having Damon as my first kiss was really worth it." I reply and Bonnie raises a brow at me.

"Come to think of it, I have never seen him kiss any other girl. Like never. Lucky you." I would have to ask him about that as the song starts to die down and Pursuit of Happiness starts up.

I feel two arms around my waist and I just keep on dancing and the person behind me is dancing with me. I slowly turn around and smile brightly as I see Ric and we just dance like crazy. No sexy seductive dancing with him. But just having him there was good. My own body guard because he kept the boys at bay while me and Bonnie did our thing.

In the distance I can see Damon smiling at me shaking his head. And I just continue dancing like there is no tomorrow. I turn around towards Ric and I start to sing. "Tell me what you know about dreams, dreams… tell me what you know about night terrors… nothing…." And we move again to the sound of the music pumping.

I had never felt so free in my life as I danced with my friends and near the end of the Song I was joined by Damon who handed me another drink which I downed without thinking, I scanned the yard and to my surprise Stefan and Rebekah was still here. Both looked pretty pissed if you ask me.

I just smiled as I draped an arm around Damon's neck and I stayed with him as we moved to the music. As soon as Somebody to you starting playing I turned to fully look at Damon, because this was our song. He starts to sing and I just close my eyes and sway with him until it's my turn to sing. As my past came up I pressed my head against Damon's and smiled at him before pulling him to me and I consumed his lips again.

After that we just danced and swam a bit more, I had pushed Ric into the swimming pool and Damon tried his best to protect me from Ric but to no success because Ric picked me up and threw me into the pool. And next was Bonnie as well. We had an awesome pool fight while I was on Damon's shoulders and Bonnie was on Ric's. We were screaming and squealing in joy as we just had fun. Near midnight we had to get out and dry of and I think I was semi sober again as Damon handed me my clothes and we got dressed.

Most of the people had either disappeared or went home or found a place to pass out and Ric had made us some hot chocolate because there was a cool breeze in the air. I hadn't seen Caroline, Matt, Stefan or Rebekah after we went swimming again but I just couldn't care.

I had lost my sunglasses and Damon lost his shirt not that I minded because he has a beautiful body and I could stare if I really wanted. Around 00:30AM Damon offered to drive Bonnie home who accepted it because he was taking me home as well.

We said our goodbyes at Ric's house promising to see him later the day after we had recovered. We drove to Bonnies house listening to a mix CD Damon had in his CD player and we sang every song. After greeting my best friend , I smiled to my boyfriend and he smiled back to me. We drove in silence except for the music softly playing in the back ground, my hand on his thigh.

When we got home we tried our level best to stay as quiet as possible. We unlocked the door and went in and successfully locked the door and made our way up the stairs. I was way too tired to take a shower so I stripped of my shirt and skirt kicking my flip flops of. I grabbed a tank top and a pair of shorts before I ducked into the bathroom and got dressed. When I returned Damon had changed as well and he was now wearing pajama short, I actually took him as a boxers person.

I walked over to my bed and got under the duvet and Damon stood still for a moment before I patted next to me and he got under the duvet as well. He draped his arms around me and pulled me to him. "Night beautiful." He whispered.

"Sleep tight." I whispered back before switching of the bedside lamp slightly turning to him and kissing his cheek before I got comfortable.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Elena's POV

It was a bright Saturday when I woke up… A bit too bright so I tried to cover my eyes but my arms were weighted down. I had this awful taste in my mouth and my head was pounding so hard. I look to my side and see that Damon is still asleep. I wiggle out of his grip and move to sit on the edge of the bed.

My head really hurt and I should probably get something to drink and get some head ache medicine. I stand up and stumble a bit. This must be how it feels like to have a hangover. I stumble to the bathroom and open the door, closing it behind me as I go to the toilet. As I sit on the toilet I grab a hair band and tie my hair into a bun. I felt really awful. I was never drinking again.

I finish up my business and wash my hands in the sink before I open the bathroom door and Damon is still asleep. I leave my room and I go down the stairs and into the kitchen only to find a note of the fridge from my mother telling me that they went to the Lockwood's and would be back tonight. She also indicated that she collected my prescription from the doctor and it was on the counter with breakfast. I had such great parents.

I move to the counter and there is a brown bag and two plates with pancakes and blue berries and bacon and eggs. My stomach grumbled at the delicious sight in front of me. I grab the brown bag from the counted and see that my name is written on the packet. I open it and there are 4 boxes in the packet. I could only remember that the doctor prescribed me pain meds. As I pull out the boxes and place them on the counter my eyes go wide as I read the name on the other three boxes. There was a small letter as well.

I open the letter and it's from my mother.

_'__Elena_

_I know your growing up and everything and that the reality is that you will meet guys and/or men and you will start relationships. I just want you to be prepared so I got you contraceptive tablets. This doesn't mean we don't trust you but you are young and we don't want anything to happen so early in your life. Rather safe than sorry right? Here are 3 months prescription read the pamphlets if your confused. _

_Love Mom.'_

I read the note twice and then looked at the boxes again. Wow okay this was weird. Indirectly my parents just gave me permission to have sex. That's just so weird on so many levels. I shake my head placing the contraceptive middles and pain killers back in the brown bag. I place it back on the counter and move to the fridge as I open the fridge there are 2 glasses of OJ waiting for me. I smile because my parents were weird and sweet.

I take both glasses before I tug the brown bag underneath my arm and I walk up to my room again. I'm not surprised that Damon is still asleep and I place the glasses on my desk before placing the brown bag on my vanity. I head back to the kitchen where I grab 2 knives and 2 forks and I head back up taking my time. As I round the corner to my room I see Damon sitting up rubbing his eye and stretching his other arm.

"Hey…" I softly greet him as I move over to him. He positions himself to sit up straight and take the plate from me.

"Hey beautiful." He greets and I place my plate on the bed as I retrieved the OJ. I sit next to him and hand him the orange juice with a small smile.

"You slept okay?" I ask taking my plate and I started to cut the pancakes.

"Like a rock and you? How are you feeling?" he asks and I just shoot him a smirk before returning to my plate.

"If this is what a hangover is, I am never drinking again." Damon chuckles at this but continues to eat. We mostly ate in silence and when we were finished I stood up and took our dirty plates back to the kitchen rinsing them of. I got the box of OJ out of the fridge and went back to my room and I was completely mortified when I saw Damon next to my vanity and he had a box of the contraceptive tablets in his hand.

He glanced at me and then back at the box in his hands. I didn't know what his reaction would be and I step closer. "Sorry I was looking for pain killer, I shouldn't have…." He trailed of as he placed the box and the bag on the vanity.

"It's okay…" I reply and I walk over to him slowly taking the bag and pulling out the box of Vicodin and I handed it to him. His eyes searched mine and I think he was just as embarrassed as I was and I didn't know whether to say something or not but he beat me to it.

"So you're on the pill?" he asked and I blushed a bit as I placed the OJ on the vanity.

"Actually no… My mom thought it was a good idea to get it for me… so yeah here they are." I reply and I try to avoid eye contact.

"So you haven't used it yet or …" he trailed of and the blush on my cheeks kept on getting redder.

"No, I have never been on the pill, I think my parents never worried until now." I say as I walk over to my bed and sit down.

"Are you going to use it?" he asks and I glance at him once more before looking at my feet.

"I don't know… should I?" I ask.

He takes his glass of orange juice and the box of vicodin and he walks over to me, he takes a seat next to me and I'm not really sure what to expect from him right now. "Hey if you want to take it, it is your choice. I mean just because you're taking it doesn't mean that we're going to jump into bed together and do it. Just know that. I'm not pushing you into anything. But it's good to be careful." He replies and I glance at him sideways.

There's this sincere look on his face as he looks at me. "I know. It's better to be safe than sorry right?" I say repeating my mother's words from the note. "Were your previous girlfriends on the pill?" I ask taking the box of vicodin from Damon and opening it popping out two tablets. One for me and one for Damon, I presume that he has a head ache as well.

I hand him a tablet and he take it with a bit of juice before he offers me his glass. I smile at him as I take the tablet and sip on his juice. "No, always used a condom thou." He replied and I feel kind of awkward having this conversation.

"Do you think I should take it?" I ask and now he's studying my face.

"It wouldn't hurt would it? If we move that far into our relationship and we're both willing and committed, I would use protection nether the less not that I think you have a STD or anything. Just need to be careful." He says and I nod my head slowly. He was carefully choosing his words trying his best not to say something wrong.

I place the box of tablets on my bedside table and then place my hand on his thigh. "Would you want to do…" I trailed of blushing and I couldn't even finish my sentence.

At this he placed his hand over mine and smiled brightly. "Are you kidding me? I would be half mad not to want you." He replies and at this I look up and smile at him. "But this doesn't mean we're going to rush it. When you're ready then we'll take that step." I grin at him as I take another sip of his juice before placing it on the table as well.

Damon drapes his arm around me and pulls me down onto the bed with him and I squeal in surprise as he starts to tickle me. I try my best to fight back and poke him but to no success and soon he's hovering over me both my hands are in his one hand and with the other he tickles me and I just can't stop laughing, there's tears running down my face.

"Damon!" I yell but he just doesn't stop until I try to bite him and then he wiggles his forefinger at me.

"No, no, no…. No biting." He said and then I roll us over and I am straddling his waist as I try to tickle him but he stops my every attempt. And soon I'm just too tired to continue so I call a time out. After catching our breathe Damon asked to go and shower to which I just nodded and as he disappeared into the bathroom I moved over to my vanity and opened one of the contraceptive boxes. I pull out the pamphlet and I scan through it.

When I'm sure when I should start with pill and all the side effects, I grab the other two boxes and place them in my vanity drawer. I looked around and spot my phone and Damon's phone lying on the desk with my camera. I walk over to it and unlock my phone taking a seat at the desk. I had 3 Black Berry Messenger messages and about 19 Facebook notifications.

I go to Black Berry Messenger scroll over my contacts. It seems that Stefan has deleted me. Good for him. I open the first message which is from Bonnie and it was sent about 02:00AM this morning.

'_Thanks for the great night! I had so much fun with you! We should totally do it again. Night Lena_.' I smile at the message Bonnie had sent.

'_Pleasure! Hope you don't feel as hungover as I do. I am NEVER drinking again. LOL._' I send my reply and move onto the next message from Ric.

'_Had a blast last night. I hope you enjoyed it. See you guys later?'._

_'__*Smiley face*.' _Was my reply to Ric. I look and see that I had a message from Caroline as well. I open it.

_'__What you did last night… I don't even know where to start but it was all kinds of fucked up and it was a really shitty thing to do! I don't know if I can't forgive you.' _I frown at this. Oh well.

'_*Smiley face*_' I reply with a smiley face and close the application and I place my phone on my desk. I see Damon's phone and pick it up. He had a new message. I unlock his phone and I look at the message icon wondering if I should open it. I decide not to and I place his phone next to mine.

I start up my computer and plug in my camera. As soon as the computer recognises my device I open the folder to 693 pictures. Fuck. I open my pictures folder and add a new file '2014-05-23 Pool Party'. I move the pictures over to the folder and see that there are 3 videos as well. I would watch them with Damon later. I see the light on Damon's phone go on and see that he has a second message.

I shrug it off and open up internet explorer and log onto Facebook. There was 6 friend requests, 2 messages and 19 notifications. I open the friend request menu and see that most of them are Seniors from our school. I decide to accept all the friend requests.

I move to the messages. I had one from Rebekah I smirk as I open it.

_'__I can't believe what you did! I mean embarrassing me like that not to mention how ashamed Stefan felt!'_ I roll my eyes and hit the reply button.

_'__I wouldn't say Stefan was ashamed, his eyes were more on me than on you any way. Maybe he liked what he saw but too bad… I'm over that.'_ I hit the send button and I decide to unfriend Rebekah. I move to the next message which is from Tyler.

'_Ey Elena, just wanted to say last night was awesome, if you maybe wanna hang out sometime give me a call, you have my number.' _I would not even reply to that message. Caroline already had that and I'm second to no one.

I hear the bathroom door open and Damon walks over me, he's wearing shorts and nothing else... "Hey hot stuff." I say and he smirks at me.

"What you doing?" he asks as he bends down next to me.

"Just checking Facebook, you have two messages on your phone." I say as I stand up and he takes a seat and I take a seat on his lap. He wraps one arm around my waist as he grabs his phone and he unlocks it and goes to his messages. Not one single message from another girl just from his mom and dad and Stefan and me… I found it a bit strange because the only other girls phone number he had was Bonnie.

Both of the messages was from Stefan and he opens them. '_If and when you get home we seriously need to talk.' _ That was the first message sent at 01:00AM and then the following one was a few minutes ago. '_What time will you be back?'_ Damon hits the reply button.

'_When I want to come home I'll be home. Now fuck off.'_ I giggle as I read the message and Damon sees that I was watching him. "What?" he asks pulling me closer.

"I didn't mean to invade your privacy." I reply draping an arm around his neck to support me.

"I don't mind, I have nothing to hide so anytime you want, feel free to check." At this I frown.

"I didn't mean that, but thanks." I reply and turn back to the computer monitor and Damon looks at the monitor as well.

He just shakes his head as the message Tylor had sent me. "I hope you don't even reply to that." He said.

"I wasn't planning on it." I say as I delete the message and move to my notifications. As the drop down menu opens my jaw goes slack. I had been tagged in 39 of Tyler's pictures, 59 in Alice's picture and I had been tagged in a video that Rick posted. I look at Damon and frown. I go to the video Ric uploaded. The caption red 'Best moment ever.' I click on it and the video opened.

I watch how me and Caroline walk over to where Rebekah and Stefan are near the pool, I have this determined look on my face. "Hi Rebekah, hi Stefan! So glad you could join the party." I greet.

I watch as I look them up and down, I think it was because of what they were wearing,

"Elena, Caroline…." Stefan greets nodding his head in our direction.

"Elena." Rebekah greets looking a bit awkward.

"You guys seem a bit over dressed. You know it is a pool party, even thou there is no one in the pool…seeing that the water is a bit chilly." I say as I look at the water longingly.

"We are going to have dinner with Rebekah's parents over in Richmond." Stefan states and I look back up at them with a frown.

"It sucks to be you." I reply and I see how Damon walks up to us and he has my drink in his hand.

"Hey baby bro and baby bro's girl." Damon greets. "Aren't you guys staying?" Damon asks and Stefan clears his throat and stares at me and Damon.

I take the drink and sip at it. "No we just wanted to pop in before dinner." Stefan states gulping and I down the rest of my drink before I hand Damon back the cup.

"Thanks for popping in there's just one problem…." I trail of as I move a step forward towards Stefan and Rebekah and they frown at me.

"And that is?" Rebekah asks raising a brow.

I have this evil, naughty smile that grace my face as I hold up my palms. "This…." I say as I push both Rebekah and Stefan into the pool. I watch as Rebekah yells and Damon's laughing hard, I see Caroline gasp. I watch the look of pure shock as Rebekah falls backwards into the pool, it was priceless even the glare on Stefan's face as he came up from under the water. I smile at them. "Thanks for popping in, how's the water?" I ask receiving a death glare from Rebekah.

"Fuck you Elena!" Rebekah yells as she makes her way to the steps in the pool followed by Stefan. Her mascara and eye liner is running down her face and her lipstick is now smudge. I grab the hem of my shirt and pull it over my head, throwing it to the ground and stripping my skirt as I run forward and make a cannonball right next to where Rebekah and Stefan is, splashing everything and everyone in the process.

The video ends and I can't believe that I had done that, I can feel Damon vibrating next to me from laughter and I glance at him in shock.

"I did that?" I ask and he nods his head franticly still laughing. I couldn't believe it! I mean I would never do anything like that… Or would I? I download the video and save it to my personnel files. I look down and see that the video already had 634 likes and I gasp.

I go to my profile and I click on the album Tyler had tagged me in. We start from the beginning as we look at the pictures. The first few were when we got there about 6 or 7 and then everything was from when I pushed Rebekah and Stefan into the pool. I just could not believe that this was me. We even went through the pictures from Alice and it was the same result then before. I turned to Damon and he raised a brow playfully.

"You look like a Victoria Secret model." Damon states and I want to swat him against his arm but I can't really get that far.

"Could you do me a favour?" I ask as I stand up from his lap and he frowns at me but nods his head. "I'm going to go and take a shower. Could you just save all those pictures?" I ask as I slip closer and closer to my dresser where I pull out a sundress and some underwear, not really paying any attention.

"Sure beautiful." Damon says, he never takes his eyes off of me until I close the bathroom door. I couldn't believe what I had done. Yeah I looked super-hot with the black bikini and there wasn't one unflattering picture but what did Damon put in my drink or was that how its supposed to be when your drunk, tipsy…. Ric said I was tipsy.

I strip from my PJ's and turn on the taps. I wait for the water to warm up, before slipping into the shower. I let the water cascade down my body as I just stand in the shower enjoying the water. I recall the whole thing where I pushed them into the water and I remember feeling good. It felt fantastic. I shouldn't worry about what other people say because I'm my own person.

What I did, and who I dated, it mattered only to me and no one else. I shouldn't even care about that shit. This was me. I was tired of hiding. I was going to be who I wanted to be. And Damon liked this person that I am and that's all that counts. I grab the shampoo and wash my hair and condition it after rinsing out the shampoo and then I wash myself from head to toe. I enjoy a few more seconds under the water before turning of the tap and grabbing a towel.

I dry myself after getting out if the shower and I brush my teeth. I quickly get dressed in my underwear and a simple halter sundress. I grab Jeremy's brush and brush out the kinks in my hair before I glance at myself one last time. I grab the door knob and twist it and Damon looks up from my computer screen and he has this wide smile on his lips.

"Hey Beautiful." He greets and I walk over to him taking my place on his lap again.

"Hey Hot stuf." I reply and I place a quick kiss to his lips before turning to the screen again. "So found anything interesting?" I asked as I refreshed the news feed page. I read some as Damon wraps his arm around me.

"Well seems like you're the talk of the school." He states taking the mouse from me and clicking on my profile. I had 9 more friend requests and 39 notifications. I sigh because I thought I just worked through all of them.

"That can wait till later. I want to check the photos from my camera." I say turning to Damon.

"Wait… I wanna show you something before we check those." Damon states and I observe as he moves over to a link to his profile. When his page pops up I'm a bit surprised to say the least. His cover photo was one of me and him and Ric. And his profile picture was changed as well.

"Go down, I want to see you're profile picture." I say and he scrolls a bit down and it's a picture of us. It's one where we we're in the pool, I was lifted on his shoulders. He's smirking up at me and I'm smiling down at him. It was a really cute photo. "It's a very nice picture." I say and then he move's a bit down.

Damon Salvatore has added a life event. In a relationship with Elena Gilbert. I looked twice to make sure I was seeing this. I couldn't stop the smile on my face as I turn to look at him. "You're the first ever girl I've had on my cover picture and profile picture."

"I know… I studied your profile before." I reply and it comes to mind that this was the first time I ever saw that he had changed his relationship status. I have never seen it changed and believe me I was 5 weeks at home and I had little to do so I checked out his Facebook profile. There wasn't one picture that he was tagged in hugging or kissing a girl. His profile pictures would either be of him or him and Ric. And his cover pictures would be of his car.

Damon rolls his eyes at me as he scrolls up and click on my profile. "I think Facebook thought I would be single forever. It was the first time I ever changed my relationship status. You better be worth it!" he says as he pokes my side and I giggle.

"I'm honoured." I say as I take the mouse from him and scroll down, I click on about me and then I go to the relationship status and I change it to 'in a relationship' with 'Damon Salvatore'. Anniversary date '2014-05-23'. "Now I need to change my pictures… If you won't mind." At this Damon just shakes his head at me.

I go to my profile picture and I clink on the upload picture button, I go to the pool party file and we start to look through the pictures. And believe me there was a lot. And there was a lot of me and Damon. The person who had the camera really focused on us. I come across the pictures where I got out of the pool and danced up against Damon. I remember Cannibal was playing and then there is this picture of us kissing and I sucked on Damon's lip and it was truly a fucking hot picture. I select it and crop it and save it as my profile picture. I move to my cover pictures and open the file again. I come across a picture of Damon and me and he has his arm draped around my shoulder and I'm pressing my forehead to his lips/chin. I have my eyes closed and it's just so sweet. I change my cover picture and save it.

I give my profile a once of and look to Damon who's smiling brightly at me. My phone started ringing and both me and Damon look at the screen. It was Bonnie. I hit the answer button and bring the phone to my ear.

"Hallo?" I say a bit unsure. I have no idea how she's going to re-act to this because I knew she didn't like Damon.

"Elena, It's Bonnie." She states and just something about the tone she's using tells me that I should not push too much.

"Hey Bonnie." I say.

"I just went on Facebook. Is it true?" she asks and I eye Damon.

"What?" I ask and then I hear his phone ring we look to the screen and we see that it's Stefan. Wow this was a surprise. I rise from Damon's lap and then move over to my bed and sit down.

"You're in a relationship with Damon?" she asks and I want to laugh but I know this is serious.

"Yeah… I kinda dropped the bomb last night. When you said that by the looks of things I might just be the flavour of this week, And I told you not to bet on it." I reply rolling my eyes as Damon rises the phone to his ear his eyes wide.

"I didn't think you were serious. I thought you were doing it just to piss Caroline of." She states and I sigh.

"Bonnie it's not like that… This is been going on for a while and yesterday he kinda asked me out and I said yes." I reply and I watch as Damon move to the bathroom the phone still to his ear.

"What do you mean it's been going on for a while now?" she exclaims and I almost regret even telling her.

"We got to know each other and thing progressed. I don't want a lecture Bonnie. I just want you to trust my judgement and I want you to be happy for me." I say with a sigh.

She's quiet for a few minutes. "I trust your judgement. And I'm happy for you. He really isn't that big of a jerk if you actually know him." She replies and at this I frown.

"And how would you know?" I ask a bit jealous that she was talking like this.

"You remember when my mom passed away and I flunked Math?" she asked and I remember that like it was yesterday. It might have been a year ago but it felt like yesterday.

"Yeah I remember but after a few weeks you were top of the class." I reply and I look to Damon and he's leaning against the basin as he holds the phone to his ear.

"Damon tutored me. And well I got to know him. Even till today if I have problems understanding math I ask for his help." Wow okay so my best friend was actually friends with my boyfriend.

"You never said anything." I say and look down to my bare feet.

"I knew how you and Caroline didn't like him. And even back then he was very verbose about you… Always asking." At this I frown, okay you learn something new every day.

"It's okay Bonnie. Thanks for telling me." I replied because there was no sense to make a problem out of nothing. At least she didn't hate him like I knew Caroline does. "I don't think that Caroline will be talking to me anytime soon." I say standing up as I walk over the window to look outside.

"I really don't understand why she doesn't like him." Bonnie answers. I wonder if I should tell her. Well here goes nothing.

"Caroline asked Damon out last November and he rejected her… I don't think she's over him." I hear Bonnie gasp and I can imagine how she's sitting at her desk nodding her head dumbly.

"I figured. She always liked him, I think she was obsessed with him at some point." Weird but okay. "But Elena I'll speak to you later we are on our way to the barbeque at the Lockwood estate. You guys gonna join?" she asked.

I contemplate for a moment and look over to Damon who seems pissed. "I'll let you know. But bye for now Bonnie."

"Bye Lena." She replies and the call is ended. I put my phone on the bed and I walk over to Damon, he's still in the same position. He doesn't notice as I walk closer to him.

He drags a hand through his hair like he's frustrated. "Stop being childish Stefan." I hear Damon state and I lean against the frame of the bathroom door as he looks up. "You know what? Go fuck yourself… Bye." With that he presses the end call button and looks down at his feet. He shook his head slightly. I push of off the door frame and walk to him wrapping my arms around his waist but his sight remains on his feet.

I press a soft kiss to his cheek and this catches his attention as he looks at me. "Hey…" I say and his eyes are lost, he seems so unsure.

"Hey beautiful…" he replies wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer.

"I take it he's mad at you." I ask and he just nods his head. "Don't let him get to you." I say as I place another kiss to his cheek.

"Apparently I stole you from him. And now he's mad. I don't even understand that logic because he has a girlfriend. And he's been after her for as long as I know." He replies.

"Stefan logic…. I flunked that." I attempt to joke and to my surprise Damon starts to laugh.

"You and me both." He says.

"What's our plans for today?" I ask as I move to stand in front of him and drape an arm around his neck.

He looks up at the ceiling for a few seconds before looking down again, smiling brightly at me. "Lockwood barbeque?" he asks and I'm surprised that he knew about that but if he wanted to go we could.

"I'll text my mother telling her that we are on our way." I say smiling softly.

"She actually phoned when you were in the shower to remind you about the barbeque. She said that she did pack in meat and drinks if we decided to join them." He states and I nod my head. "So we should probably get going, I'll text Ric, he said he would go if we are going." He finishes and I remove my hands from him as I stepped back, I had to apply a little make up and still put on my shoe's.

"Okay lets finish up and then we can get going." I say as I turn towards the mirror, I open the cabinet and retrieved some mascara and lip gloss that I apply. Damon slipped out of the room, he still had to put on a shirt and shoes. After doing something with my hair and ensuring that I look 110% I walk out to find Damon fiddling with my camera and then he takes a picture of me.

I must look like a dear caught in headlights. I smile at him shaking my head and he takes another picture. I walk over to my closet and retrieve my sandals and sit on the bed to pull them on. I feel the weight on my bed shift and Damon is now next to me and the camera is in our faces as he takes another picture. Luckily the flash was of and we weren't blinded every time a picture was taken.

We pose for a few pictures before I grab the camera from Damon and place it in my purse which I retrieve from underneath my bed. "Okay let's go!" I exclaim as I stand up and Damon rolls onto his side giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Do we have to?" he pleads pouting and he looks so adorable!

"Yeah! You wanted to go! So let's GO!" I exclaim and he slowly gets up and off of the bed as he follows me, he grabs our phones and his keys from the desk and then we leave. The drive over to the Lockwood estate was cheerful, I had my hand on Damon's thigh.

Damon complimented me on my dancing skills of last night and that had me giggling. I informed him about how angry Caroline was at me and that I didn't have a care in the world. Stefan wasn't really mentioned and the mood was kept light the entire ride over and when we reached the Lockwood estate I gasp in surprise. This was a pretty big barbeque because it looked like everyone who was anyone was here. I glance at Damon and I knew with him by my side everything would be okay.

We park the Camaro and Damon being the gentleman he is gets out and opens the door for me extending his hand to me as I exit the vehicle. "This place is packed." Damon mumbles as he closes my door. His hand never leaves mine as we start to make our way to the front door. Mr. Lockwood was the mayor and the Lockwood estate was very large. All the town parties, debutant balls and the founders counsels were held here.

As we reach the front door Damon rings the bell and pulls me closer to him. He seemed a bit nervous if you asked me. Mrs Lockwood opened the door with a bright smile as she greeted us and invited us into the house. "We should maybe find our parents." I say and glance at Damon who nods his head and he starts to lead me to the back yard.

As we walk onto the veranda we look across the lawn and anyone and everyone were here. To the left was my parents and they were currently speaking to Bonnie's father as she was just standing there looking bored. Around the middle we saw Damon's parents who were speaking to Mr and Mrs Michelson. Stefan and Rebekah trailing behind. I look to Damon.

"We'll go and greet your parents first." Damon states and I nod my head as he starts to lead me in the direction where my parents currently were. As we get to them they smile brightly at us. "Mr and Mrs Gilbert." Damon greets and I give them a small wave as Bonnie sees me and rushes over hugging me.

"Elena!" she almost shouts into my ear as she embrace me in a hug. My hand leaves Damon's as I return the hug. "So glad you came!"

"Yeah you two were still sleeping when we left so I'm surprised you came." My mom says and I think Bonnie's eyes almost popped out and her father just frowned at me.

"Yeah we had a late night at the party last night after dropping Bonnie of." I reply and Damon is next to my side again. My hand safely in his.

"As long as you enjoyed it." My father says placing his hand on Damon shoulder. "This man right here took such great care of Elena when she got out of the hospital, he helped her with homework and kept her on track." My dad says towards Bonnie's father and then it seems he relaxed.

"He's a good tutor, he helped Bonnie with her math, she top student in their class." Bonnie father says as he smiles and he shakes Damon's other hand.

"Thanks Mr Bennet, Mr Gilbert I just try my best." Damon says as he engage into a conversation with my and Bonnie's father. My mother sneaks of from my father's side as she hooks her arm into mine and pull me closer seeming as if she was about to tell me a secret or possibly gossip.

She leans into me and whispers. "Elena did you get your medication?" I look at her and nod my head slowly. "This doesn't mean you have to do it it's just better to be…"

I finish her sentence a bit irritated. "…Save then sorry right?" I ask and she smiles at me brightly. "You and Dad can just relax it's not like that at all. But I do agree if something happens I need to be prepared." I say in an irritated tone but my mother dismiss it. I look to Bonnie and she's staring at us like we are crazy but I just shake my head at her. "Okay dear, enjoy the day we'll see you later?" she ask and I give her a nod.

Bonnie replaces my mother as she hooks her arm with mine and she pulls me out of Damon grasp. I give him an apologetic look and he half smiles at me. They were currently discussing football. Bonnie pulls me to the side and she looks pretty serious.

"What was that all about? And what did your dad mean when he said you two were still sleeping? Don't tell me that you guys already did it!" I roll my eyes, Bonnie was being overdramatic if you ask me.

I pull her a bit closer and sigh. "Bonnie it's nothing like that. We haven't done it and we won't not now nor in the foreseeable future." I say and she seems to calm down a bit. I just didn't know how I was going to explained the whole Friday night's he's sleeping over at our house thing. So I went with a little white lie. "He was really tired last night so he crashed at our house." I say and now she's completely calmed down.

She sometimes got over excited. But she was chilled and relaxed and nothing like Caroline. "You two make such a cute couple thou." She says and I smile at this because we were a cute couple. "How long have you two been…?"

I looked at Bonnie and raised a brow not sure what she was asking. "We officially started dating yesterday on the way to the pool party. The rest is history." That was my way of saying that I am done with the topic. She gives me a quick hug again and then we move back to our little group.

Damon was still busy speaking to Mr Bennet and my father when we returned and I took a hold of his hand. "If you would excuse me, we just want to go and greet my parents." Damon states and excuses himself from the conversation. Mr Bennet and my father nod in union smiling brightly as he turns around pulling me and Bonnie closer. "Let's go find my parents." He states and I nod my head, Bonnie only smiled. At least I knew Bonnie didn't really hate my boy friends guts.

Me and Damon walked hand in hand and Bonnie was hooked into my arm. "You guys, almost everyone is staring at us." Bonnie whispered just loud enough for us to hear and Damon leans forward.

"No kidding Bon-Bon." Damon answers rolling his eyes.

I just frown, and mind my own business because I am not getting in the middle of this, no pun intended. "I'm just saying!" Bonnie replies and I just shake my head. As Damon's parents come into view, a blonde walks into my line of view and it's Caroline, her arms folded over her chest.

Damon stops which makes me stop and Bonnie as well as we look at the very angry blonde. "Really!?" she exclaims.

"Don't make a scene." Bonnie says looking at Caroline.

"A scene?!" Caroline exclaims catching the attention of some of the people around us.

"Yes a scene Caroline." I reply being a bit more serious.

"Like you made one last night?" Caroline asked and I knew this was not going to end, she was on a roll and I had to put her in her place before it get out of hand. I take a step closer and when she doesn't move I take another step. Poor Damon trailing behind me and Bonnie was off to the side. When did she unhook her arm from mine?

"Think about it Caroline. If you want to make a scene come on. I'm all in." I reply and she narrows her eyes at me with this small smile.

"So you're the flavour of the week for Damon now?" Caroline states and I can feel the amount of eyes that are on me. From the side of my eye I can even see Stefan and Rebekah and Damon's parents are standing there looking.

"Oh so you're going to bring this up! I mean really Caroline grow up! Just because you were obsessed with Damon last year and asked him out but he said no, you're going to be the jealous friend who can't see or say anything right with the whole situation! That's why your always team Stefan! I wouldn't be surprised if you were now after him as well. Can't get the older, hotter Salvatore? Now you move to the younger one. Well bad news for you blondy! He's with Rebekah, and from what I know he's been pining after her for some time so don't get your hopes up! I mean you have Matt as your boyfriend! You even had Tyler on the side!? You just don't know when to stop do you! You can't even be happy for me! Get over yourself this isn't pre-school." I say and her eyes are wide and I think Matt dropped a glass of coke on the ground and is Tyler trying to hide?

"I….uh… Don't think what you two have will last!" she blurts out. Was that really the best that she had?

"Damon's actually proven that he won't up and leave just because something didn't go his way, He's more of a friend to me then you'll ever be." At that I was wrapped in one of Damon's arms as he stood next to me.

"Telling Elena that the only way I would ever be interested in her was for her to open her legs to me, even if we were a couple already, that was a low blow even for you Caroline. People judge me before getting to know me and if you were half of who, Elena is you would have taken the time to know me. And that's why we will last longer than you think." Damon state and I think his ego just got a boost because Caroline is speechless to say the least.

Everything went quiet after that. I don't think that Caroline had any comeback for either me or Damon. When tt got awkward with everyone staring Damon turned his heel and pulled me to him and I followed behind him. Bonnie had this weird shit eating grin on her face as she followed us to where my parents were.

Strangely enough my father was still speaking to Bonnie's father and they had missed the entire fiasco. My mother offers us some cold drink which we take and we make ourselves at home under the tree on the grass. Most of the day was passed with us just hanging with my parents or well next to my parents, they would occasionally involve us in the conversation. Our little group was joined by Klaus, strangely enough and even Tyler. Klaus was actually not a bad guy and he wasn't a dope head, big surprise to that. He kept mostly to himself but he had a very strange sense of humour which I liked. I even found out that he was quite artistic as well.

Damon lounged on the grass his head was now in my lap and Bonnie was sitting right next to me. We made jokes and poked fun at random people passing. Tyler's attitude towards me had totally made a 360 degree change and he was joking around with me again without being flirty or inappropriate. He did question me on how I knew about him and Caroline and I just rolled my eyes telling him that it's a story for another day.

When Ric finally found his way over to us, the 'party' started because he slipped us some brandy into our coke. The boys even arm wrestled and my dad and Mr Bennet joined in as well. Ric found my camera somehow… sneaky little devil but he was snapping away at everyone and everything. I saw the other side of Damon where he's with his friends and he was so chilled and relaxed and sweet because it made me fall in love with him even more.

Every once in a while he would glance at me and give me that breath taking smile he has and either touch my hand or thigh. And I would get this shy little smile and blush. Ric would occasionally tell us we are so cute and he raised us well or just to get a room. And that would only be if I place a peck on Damon or he would peck me. After the third try Damon got up and chased Ric all over the Lockwood estate and when he found him he gave him a wet willy.

After that Damon took a seat behind me and pulled me into his arms and he just held me. I didn't see Caroline or Rebekah and Stefan for the rest of the day. Damon's parents joined our little group and at first I thought that it would be awkward but his parents were so friendly towards me. His mother took a seat next to me and Bonnie as she sat down and Damon had to use the men's room and then he needed to get some food.

"Elena dear! So great to see you. You look so good." She exclaims hugging me before sitting back. "And Bonnie how are you? Still doing good in math?" she asked to which Bonnie smiled widely.

"Doing great thanks Mrs Salvatore." Bonnie replies with a smile.

"Elena I'm so happy to see you and Damon are together." Mrs Salvatore stated and I was beyond shocked… Did she really just say that? I mean like really?

"Thank…you." I reply a bit unsure.

"I mean I know you were with Stefan but in the end you two didn't really fit together. Seeing that he was after Rebekah. Ooh that little bitch pisses me off." This is actually really mind blowing to hear her say this.

"So?" I ask and I steal a glance at Bonnie who has this weary smile on her face.

"Dear don't look so surprised, Damon talks to me a lot, and I knew that day when you came over for the barbeque that there was sometime between you and Damon even if you couldn't see it. It was inevitable that you two would end up together." I should really close my mouth I'm going to catch a fly or something but this woman was really surprising me.

"But…?" Okay I was starting to sound like a real idiot.

"Elena, both Damon and Stefan have a good relationship with me. And Damon and I talked a lot about everything. So it wasn't a surprise when he told me he liked you, and I mean really like you. After that slut Katharine and Lexi, I didn't think that he would ever get someone again. And then Stefan goes and fucks it up like he usually does with the girls Damon like. You do know about Katharine and Lexi right?" Damon's mother asked a bit unsure like she said something she shouldn't have.

I did catch on to the part that she mentioned about Stefan fucking up things with the girls Damon likes so I raised my brow to that. "Yeah I know about them, but why do you say Stefan messed it up?" I ask not prepared to swear in front of Mrs Salvatore.

"Oh my youngest just has this way, every time Damon is interested in a girl Stefan swoops in. Even if they are together. He always want's what Damon has. Some say it's a sibling thing. But sometimes I just think that Stefan does it on purpose and he doesn't want to see Damon happy. The whole Katharine fiasco…. You see Damon was head over heels for that slut Katharine and they dated and then I just noticed one day that she wasn't just spending time with Damon but Stefan as well and the day I caught that slut and Stefan in my room… I had to burn the sheets. I was so angry at Stefan, if he was still a child I would have spanked him. I mean he acted so innocent and like it was the first time that they went behind Damon's back after he confessed that they had been doing it since before Damon started dating her. After that Damon found out and broke up with her and Stefan didn't want anything to do with her. And at the end she went and got herself pregnant…" Damon's mother was a real blabber mouth, I mean I did not know all of this. And I was listening to her every word.

"Yeah I heard that to… Is that why she committed suicide?" I asked and Bonnie is watching me and Mrs Salvatore speak taking in all the information because all of this was new to her.

"Stefan came to me and he told me that she was pregnant and that he was an idiot to have trusted her, because she said that she was using the pill. We went and spoke to her parents and everything just got nasty because they couldn't believe their sweet little daughter would engage in such activities. I was beyond mad. I mean really? I said that even if the child was Stefan we would not have them be together and all that jazz, we would financial contribute after DNA tests was done and I guess the day after that she committed suicide." Mrs Salvatore said and she was a reasonable woman she might only be 37 but she had a good head on her shoulders. I nodded my head agreeing with her.

"After that he dated Lexi right?" I asked and Mrs Salvatore's face lit up.

"Lexi was a very sweet girl I liked her a lot. But she had her ups and downs. Everything went fine when they started dating and then again Stefan went and fucked it all up. He became friends with her, and Damon just didn't want to get hurt anymore so he broke up with her after 6 months and the same day they broke up I caught Lexi and Stefan making out or they could have been busy with something else. I don't think Damon knew about that or that they had been more than friends before Damon even started noticing her, because I spared him that detail." I was shocked that Stefan was such an ass hole. Damon didn't deserve that.

"Okay so then what was the story with me?" I say frowning.

Damon's mother smiled sadly as she placed a hand on my thigh. "He came to me early last year and told me that he liked you but he wasn't sure because of some rumours that was going around you wouldn't be interested. And then this year came and he said that he was going to stop this and he was going to try and get to know you. And he said that he mentioned it to Stefan and then Stefan stepped in. I remember how mad Damon was when he told me that Stefan and you were spending a lot of time together. And I think Damon thought it would be pay back if he had a thing with Rebekah. But I still hate her guts; she always thinks she's better than everyone. I have no idea how Stefan keeps up with her. But I know Stefan regrets letting you go."

I look down at my hands which are on my lap and I sigh. How could Stefan be such an asshole? "I heard rumours that Stefan was with Rebekah even when we were dating." I ask but there is no inquiry in my voice.

"It might have been. I'm not sure dear. But Damon would never do that and I was surprised when he told me that you two are spending time together, and then out of nowhere that he's going to ask you out. You must really be special to him that he continued to fight for your heart." I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Damon's ex-girls cheated on him. Why?

But even before they date Damon they're with Stefan and then it's like they date Damon but their still with Stefan and in the end it seems that they want to get back with Stefan but if Damon's done with them Stefan's done with them. Did this mean that Stefan would harass me? Would he continue to try and be with me…

It just didn't make sense, get with Stefan, then get interested in Damon, date Damon and still get with Stefan and then they get caught with Stefan…. Every time they got caught so they would stop or the relationship would end and they would still want Stefan but he doesn't want them back because he's afraid Damon would find out and that would corrupt his perfect innocent image.

That was just pathetic. I could not believe it. I could not believe that one person could be like that. But it could be that Stefan fell for them, started a thing with them and then they fall for Damon and well they just notice what they had with Stefan so they try to get back with him but in the end they've been with both Damon and Stefan and then Stefan didn't want them.

Was I one of them because I liked Stefan and then left him for his brother? One thing was just that I didn't sleep with Stefan like the others… I did sleep with Damon but it's not the kind you're thinking of. We just sleep, snore sometimes. But intercourse? WOW I just sounded like my parents. Sex? No we have not had sex before and that won't happen in the near future.

"But you and Damon fit together and I know he won't let anything come between you two. But what I said here stays between us." Damon mother states catching me of guard. I nod my head dumbly.

"Of course, I mean I don't think Stefan will be speaking to me soon after what I did last night." I absentmindedly say and Mrs Salvatore frowns. When I finally realises what I had said I blushed because she wasn't there, she didn't see.

"And what was that?" She asks and before I can even explain Bonnie pulls out her phone and she's already on my Facebook profile as she selects the video Ric had posted earlier. I glare at Bonnie but she just shrugs and I watch half in horror as Mrs Salvatore watches the video. But she seems amused as she continued to watch.

When the video comes to the end she looks up at me with a smirk. "You're the daughter I always wanted!" She exclaimed as she throws her arms around me and hugs me close. "I love you for pushing her into the pool. You have balls." Mrs Salvatore says as she moves back to smile at me.

"Thanks, I was a bit…. Tipsy as Ric would state it." I declare embarrassed.

"Damon gave you some toffee apples?" she asks and I recall he called the drink the toffee apple.

"Yes it's my new favourite." I say and she winks at me.

"I knew you would like it, that's why I told Damon to give it to you." With that I knew we would get along great. It was just the best feeling to know Damon's mother liked me. "Damon made the right decision with you, you don't want someone that always wants to protect you and put you on a pedestal like a porcelain doll, because that's Stefan." At this I furrow my brows. "You want a love that consumes you, that's reckless and it's probably going to leave you breathless. You want to be with someone where you can make your own decisions, whether they are right or wrong…"

"And that's Damon…." I finish of and Mrs Salvatore smiles at me. "He once said that Stefan could leave me breathless or it can all go up in flames… And then when Damon kissed me it was … it was incredible, magical, madness, heaven, sin, reckless and it left me breathless." Mrs Salvatore winks at me.

"One piece of advice… wait two… number one is let his love consume you. And number two, I'm trusting you with Damon don't break his heart because I don't think he'll ever recover." And now she was dead serious and it scared me a bit.

"I don't plan on breaking his heart. What happened after the break ups?" I ask as I return her stare.

"Depressed Damon isn't someone you want to meet. Believe me we went through hell." She moved a bit closer as she whispered to me. "When it's just you and him… took at his wrist." She whispers and I frown. But as she pulls back she smiles at me and I nod at her. She stands up in one swift movement and turn her back towards us and face Tyler. "This is shit music Tyler can you pump up the beat?" She asks and Tyler smiles like a maniac.

For a 37 year old Mrs Salvatore looked like a 24 year old model, she really took care of her appearance, there wasn't an ounce of fat on her and she didn't even have a wrinkle. A lot of the boys day dreamed about her. Remember the song Stacy's mom? Well it's now Damon's mom.

A song comes up that I do not know and Mrs Salvatore extends her hands towards me and Bonnie and we take it without thinking twice. KOVES – Grape drink was blasting and I fell in love with the song and the rhythm. She starts to sway her hips to the rhythm and smile at us. She was the cool mom. Not that Dr. Saltzman wasn't cool.

"De blee, Du Ble… Du Ble, Du ble…. Drink, drink, Don't want no juice…. No juice…." The song blasted and I see out of the corner of my eye that my mom gets up and she moves towards us as she starts to move.

"Bonnie…. Elena…. Just be yourself…. Let go like you did last night." Mrs Salvatore exclaims as she starts to move on her own and I watch her for a few seconds and she's really a good dancer.

I start to feel the beat through my feet and then I start to dance. I look up and see Damon, he's watching me closely and it just fuels me. I extend my hand and beckon him to come closer. At first he seems unsure and then he saunters over to me and as soon as he reaches me, he starts to move with me. We don't miss a beat as we move and dance to the beat.

Damon turns me around and my back is up against him as I move and his hands are on my hips as he leads me… I watched as Rebekah pulls Stefan to where we are and she starts to dance with him but he seems unsure and he's moving like he's limp.

When the song ends and the new one starts : Zeds Dead – Demon, me and Damon stop all movement and we watch Rebekah and Stefan as they awkwardly try to stop.

I look around and it's only me and Damon and Rebekah and Stefan. We look at each other and as soon as the beat sets in me and Damon starts to move in a robotic yet erotic fashion. We move in sync to every beat and we start to form a crowd around us as people watch us in fascination. Some people who are not light of heart moved along but I must say the mayor and his wife could not keep their eyes of us as we move. Rebekah and Stefan had given up as they saw they could not keep up with us and the feeling was just exhilarating as we moved together.

Damon's parents was closely watching us and so was my parents and half of the party. Clockword and Titan starts to play and first I'm unsure but Damon pulls me around to him. "Just move with me okay?" I just nod my head as we start to move in a slow sensual way and interpret it into hot robotic moves and then sexual moves. We had every one eating out the palm of our hands… We didn't miss a beat as we moved together and it was like we were made for each other as we knew exactly what the other persons next move would be.

As the song fades to an end Damon pulls me into a deep and passionate kiss and our little yet big group disbars. Giving us the privacy we clearly needed. I had to say this dancing with Damon had turned me on in all kind of ways and I felt extra naughty. When we evade each other's mouths I look up at Damon and he has this twinkle in his eyes. The same as when we were making out in the bathroom yesterday…. Was that Yesterday?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

I would really like to thank everyone who took their time to read this story this far and the reviews I received both public and private. It is highly appreciated. And it puts a big smile on my face. I will continue to write as much as I can and post it as often as I can.

You all have a good day and enjoy!

Elena's POV

"Let's go get some food." I state and Damon raises his brow at me. "I'm fucking hungry." I say and Damon grins at me nodding his head.

"And alcohol?" He asks and I just know what he means.

"Ahhuh. Ahhuh." I reply he takes my hand and leads me over to where the food tables are. He hands me a plate before disappearing, I'm sure he was going to get the alcohol he had promised me. I look around and decide to build a burger. I sway a bit to Move like Jager that's playing in the background.

I place my plate on the table and I grab a roll and cut it open. "Elena…" I hear my name but I don't need to turn around to see who just spoke to me. I just roll my eyes and continue to build my burger, applying some butter on my rolls. Hopefully if I kept on ignoring him he would just get the picture and move along but I had no luck. "Elena." He said a bit louder, clearing his throat.

"What do you want Stefan?" I ask picking out some lettuce and tomatoes and placing them neatly on a stack.

"Could I just have a moment please?" He asked and I roll my eyes again even thou I know he can't see them.

"I don't really have anything to say to you." I reply picking out a patty and then placing a piece of cheese on it.

"Well I have something to say to you." He replies and I place the bun on my burger to finish it off. I turn around and look at him leaning against the food table now. "So you're just going to give yourself away to someone like Damon who's going to take you for granted?" He asks and now he has my complete attention.

"Give myself away? You mean Damon gets to pop my cherry and have wild meaningless sex with me? Isn't that what you usually do with his girlfriends?" I ask going out on a limb by saying just that.

He seems shocked as he stares into my eyes, searching them but I think he found nothing in them except for the hate that I currently felt towards him. "Who told you that?" he asked moving a step closer.

I smile nonchalantly at him. "Oh I know all about you and Katharine and the pregnancy, oh and don't forget Lexi to… I'm just surprised that you would do that I mean hook up with your brothers girls while he was with them. And I heard all about how he told you he was into me and you swoop right in and warmed me up. Sorry Stefan the third try isn't a charm for you. I will not be like them. And I won't follow in their footsteps so you can just fuck of right now." I say all serious not even breaking my stance once as I spoke to him.

His eyes were wide as he stared at me. "I… It…I was there first love… and they still wanted Damon and when they had him, they still couldn't let me go!" I think he just testified that he had been their first… He would not be mine. "Do you know how that feels? Knowing you're not good enough because they still wanted Damon as well?" He asks taking another step towards me.

I roll my eyes at him. "I don't want to hear any off it, it won't change what I think. So here's a tip leave me alone and go fuck Rebekah like you intended to do from the beginning." I say pushing of the food table taking my plate as I stroll back to where I knew my parents would be. I start to nibble on my burger taking my time to get back.

Maybe I was rude to Stefan just now but I was angry at him for every time ruining Damon's relationship. A person can really get hurt not that I knew how it had to be for Damon but I could just imagine. I know that I would be devastated if I found out that Damon was with Bonnie now. Not that it would be the same I mean Stefan is Damon's brother and that's what makes it worse. An image of Damon and Jeremy pop into my mind and I just shook my head as hard as I can.

I needed to forget I ever thought of that. I would not be the girl that broke Damon's heart. In some weird way it felt like poetic justice if I dragged Damon to the nearest room right now and let him have his way with me. I can already see Stefan face and how hurt he would. But I couldn't do that. I would rush us into something we weren't ready for. Something I wasn't ready for, I rectified myself.

Damon would not force me into something I didn't want to, if he did he would already have been successful the first night he slept over about 6 weeks ago. I couldn't believe it had been that long already. Even if he had tried something I wouldn't be able to resist him, I'm not even sure if I would be able to deny him. His mother words rung in my head. I had to let his love consume me and that's what I wanted… With every fibre in my body.

The only thing on my mind now was being happy and making Damon happy and Stefan would not ruin this for me. No one would ruin it for me. And I was sure of that. On that day right there in the middle of everyone in our little town I made up my mind on what I wanted and I was determined to get what I wanted.

Damon makes his way over to me when he sees me and he hands me a plastic cup. The smell of caramel fills my senses. "I am pleased by your offering Mr Salvatore." I joke and take a sip of the sweet drink.

"You have me mistaken for my father, he's Mr Salvatore, I'm Salvatore….. Damon Salvatore." I couldn't help but laugh at his attempt of impersonating James Bond.

"Well Damon…What will be our next adventure?" I ask as we look around, it was around 15:00 and the barbeque was dimming down and more and more people decided to retired. They still had to get their rest for church tomorrow. I laugh at the thought and Damon frowns at me.

"What's on your mind beautiful?" he asks wrapping a arm around my waist and pulling me closer.

"Just thinking of church tomorrow." I say as I look up to him and he raises a brow.

"If you want I can join you." Damon replies and I think I almost dropped my drink. Was Damon really offering to go to church with me?

"Won't you like burst in flames as soon as you enter the church?" I ask smiling at him.

"I hope not, I haven't been that bad have I?" he ask and I giggle.

"Not recently, no." I reply taking another sip of the drink.

"I need to ask you something thou…" he seemed a bit serious now but I can't see is face because he's looking up at the sky and he seems pretty nervous if you ask me.

"No! You can't get Ric back as you best friend! He's mine!" I joke trying to lighten the mood and at this he looks down at me and the next moment he can't stop laughing. I can't help but giggle with him.

"You keep him just remember, Love him, feed him and remember to potty train him!" I gasped!

"He's not potty trained!" I yell and some people near us look at me up and down but I just giggle.

"Seriously Elena…" Damon started and he seemed pretty serious as he kissed my forehead. "…Would you be my date to home coming?" he asked, his eyes meet mine and they are sparkling.

"Only if you win the homecoming game." I reply and Damon smirks showing of his beautiful white teeth. He was really a breath taking man. I think he was crafted to be lusted after by all woman and men who liked me.

"You, your mom and my mom and go dress shopping." Damon states and I smile because he's just so sweet.

I rest my head on his chest and hug him closely as I down the rest of my drink and then I try to find my plate with my burger…. I can't remember putting it down anywhere. I just remember walking around and then there was Damon. Damon… He was so distracting I mean really!

Around 17:00PM my parents packed up and Bonnie's father join them, they would continue to enjoy each others company at our house. Bonnie would be join us as well so Damon told his parents that he would be home later and that he would see them in the morning. And me and Bonnie and Ric drove with Damon to my house.

I don't know how Ric did it but he managed to steal two bottles of bourbon and one bottle of whiskey from the Lockwood wine cellar. We ended up in my room drinking, listening to music and well some more drinking. At the end we ended up having a huge sleep over in my room with the boys on the floor and me and Bonnie sharing the bed. Our parents never knew anything about the alcohol we had taken.

I woke up to somebody sitting at the edge of my bed. When I open my eyes I see Ric sheepishly smiling at me as he tried to get on his shoes. "Sorry Lena. I need to go my parents are a bit angry because I didn't come home last night." he whispered, more like yelled but everything was a little harder when having a hangover right.

I wave him of as he sneaks out of my room, I look to my other side and Bonnie is still sound as sleep on the other edge of the bed. I look back to the ground and see that Damon is awake, his hands are behind his head and he's staring at the ceiling.

"Damon?" I ask and he slowly looks at me.

"Hey beautiful." He replies smiling softly at me.

I look to Bonnie again and then back to Damon. If I moved to the middle of the bed Damon could lay next to me with ease. I scoot to the middle and then pat on the bed. Damon frowns at me but rises to his feet and makes his way over to me. He get's onto the bed and I throw the covers over him cuddling up against him and still leaving enough space for Bonnie.

"You sleep okay?" I ask glancing up at him, my head resting on his bare chest.

"Yeah like a baby. You?" he asked.

"Not to bad." I reply and he wraps an arm around me.

"You still sleepy?" he asked and as if on queue I stifle a yawn.

"A bit." I reply and I close my eyes.

"Then sleep." He replies and soon we are both back to sleep.

We woke up late afternoon on that Sunday. Bonnie decided that she would spend the Sunday with us because she had nothing better to do. And that was her words. We ended up finishing some homework for the following day ad they got me up to date with all my studies that I had misses over the past 6 weeks.

The three of us really got along pretty well which wasn't surprising but Ric's presence was missed. It's true three is a crowed but four is a party and Ric was the Party. Bonnie didn't stay for dinner because her father wanted her at home but Damon was invited to remain for dinner but this was the usual because it was Sundays and Sundays were our days. We watched some Walking dead and it was pretty sad that it was the season finale.

What would we watch now? Oh how cruel ABC was. After the Walking Dead, Damon said his goodbyes and left the house for the first time this weekend to go to his own. It felt strange thou as he kissed me goodbye promising to pick me up the following day, now I couldn't wait to get into bed.

As I pass the dining room my mother calls me. "Elena.." I look inside and see that she and my father is seated at the table. So I take a step into the room and then another until I am at the edge of the table.

"Yes mom?" I ask raising a brow.

"Honey we just need to talk to really quick okay?" my dad says with a small smile and this seems serious because every time something serious was happening they would do this and the last time they did this was when my mom had to explain to me the bird and the bees and I instantly blush at the thought. I pull out a chair and take a seat across from them.

"What's wrong?" I ask folding my hands on top of the table, this meant I was serious as well.

"We understand that you and Damon are now a couple. Or in a relationship like your Facebook page said…" my jaw drops.

"You looked on my Facebook page! How could you?!" I ask playfully because we always joked around about this type of thing. What's worse than your parents having Facebook? Having your parents as your Facebook friends!

My dad started to chuckle at this. "Elena we had to! We had no other choice. Damon said he would ask you but we didn't know when!" my dad mocked and I giggle at the face he's pulling at me.

"When did Damon tell you he was going to ask me?" I ask a bit more curious.

"About 2 weeks ago he asked permission to date you, so we had to monitor you Facebook page." My mom states and I can't help but gasp. He asked them two weeks ago? Why did he wait so long to ask me or did he think I wasn't ready yet?

I really didn't care because I was his girlfriend now so it didn't matter. "Okay you're forgiven for now…. But what did you guys want to talk about?" I ask and my mother nervously look at my father and then clear her throat.

"Elena, we know that you are officially dating Damon and well we are just a bit concerned about how fast you two are moving I mean yesterday you had your first kiss and today you to are making out." My eyes go wide. Holly shit this is really going to be awkward. I mean really. I start to blush like a maniac.

"Mon…." I start but I'm at a loss of words as I look down at the table in front of me.

"Now Elena, I know your mother got you contraceptive methods also known as the pill. And this is not us saying you are allowed to do something or have sex just to be clear." My dad explained and I think I'm the colour of an tomato now because this is just so awkward in all ways possible.

"Mom, dad! Chill. I mean yes me and Damon were making out but I had my first kiss a few weeks ago with Damon. And that was all my doing that we made out. I was trying …" Okay now they must really think that I have lost all my senses and that I am going to be a wild child. "Honestly I was just trying to spite Rebekah and Stefan." I say and I actually feel ashamed because when you think of it now, I'm acting very childish.

Both my parents faces softened as I glance up at them. "Elena…" my mom started but I guess that they wouldn't understand if I didn't tell them what really happened.

"Mom, I was being childish, I heard rumours that Stefan might have gone behind my back and he got together with Rebekah and well, I was childish. I wanted to make him jealous because he did kind of hurt me. And you might think it's childish of me to want to do that but in my mind it was the right thing to do on the right moment so I would just like you to understand a bit of what was going on…" I trail of meeting their eyes and they seem sympathetic almost.

"We will try to understand Elena… But what do you mean you already had your first kiss with Damon…" My mom asked as she almost glared at me.

"Damon kissed me a few weeks ago. Before we were together… But really you guys do not have to worry. This relationship between us will strictly stay PG -13 for a very long time. We won't be doing anything of any sexual nature now or in the foreseeable future which might be for the next five years. So rest assure. And Damon isn't really as bad as everyone says." I almost plead. I know that what I said was a lie at its best and I could just imagine sitting in the hospital with Damon with a serious case of blue ball. I almost laugh at that. But Like I said yesterday I wouldn't be able to resist him, I'm not even sure if I would be able to deny him if he tries something.

"Elena, thank you for that little peace at mind. But we were teenagers once and sometimes you just get consumed into something. All we want for you is to be safe and just be sure it's what you want and that it's the right decision for you. If and when it happens you just have to be sure that is what you want and not something someone pushes you into." My father states and I give him half a smile.

"I know dad. And Damon won't push me into anything. So all I'm asking you is to trust us." I ask and my father half nodded his head to me.

"I trust both of you, but there has to be some ground rules okay." My dad states as he looks to my mother.

I nod my head as I adjust myself in the seat. Okay here it comes. "Okay what rules?" I ask all serious.

My father narrows his eyes at me. "We expect you to honour curfew, Sunday to Thursday curfew is at 21:30PM. On Friday and Saturday curfew is at 00:00." At this I nod my head, it is reasonable enough. "If Damon is to sleep over during the weekends then we expect him to either sleep in Jeremy's room or he may sleep in your room on the matrass that is in the attic, no sleeping in the same bed anymore not even if he stays on the covers. And your door must always be open." My eyes are wide, I'm sure but I nod my head numbly. "We would appreciated that you two be affectionate in a private way and not in our presence. No need to worry if it's a kiss on the cheek or a hug or even holding hands."

"That sounds reasonable." I reply as I look from my mother to my father.

"One last thing…" My mother states but trails of as she takes my fathers hand in hers.

"What is it mom?" I ask and I gulp because this rely sounds very important.

My mother sighs and then looks back at me. "We heard about you and Caroline and that you were fighting. Elena remember you two are friends and have known each other since you were born, how you handled her at the barbeque yesterday and from what we heard happened Friday. You acted very childish and Caroline's mother asked us to speak to you concerning this." Did Caroline really go to her mother and cry? Now, I'm the childish one.

"Mom, you don't understand what she said and did." I try to defend myself.

"Elena, she's your friend and you publicly humiliated her in front of the whole town. Elena I don't know the whole story but you really hurt her and I really think that you should apologize." My mother stated and looked at me. I wanted to say something but it would be best to keep my mouth because nothing I said would matter any way, I hang my head in defeat and look down.

"I agree with your mother, you should say you're sorry and talk out your problems." My dad agreed, one moment I think we are on the same page and then the next we are on a totally different page. I don't even think my parents understand the seriousness of this. One moment they tell me they know what it's like to be a teenager and the next they don't really understand what is going on. It has changed a lot since they have been in school or even my age for a matter of fact.

Do they even know how backstabbing and knifing the girls had become? Okay well not like Caroline is bad but I know her and how she is and her running to her mother must really have been something or it might have been the fact that her mother had seen the whole exchange between us at the barbeque and she was just defending her poor innocent little daughter.

This really made my blood boil just to think of it. But I tried my best to keep my cool in front of my parents. "I'll do it in the morning." I reply as I stand from my seat preparing to leave to my room where I would have peace at mind. I fake a smile towards parents as I turn to leave.

"God night Elena." My parents say with a wide smile on their faces. I try to smile back.

"Night." I reply as I turn to leave and make my way up the stairs. Parents? Would I ever understand them? One minute they love you and the next they punish you. I mean really. When I get up stairs I close my door securely behind me and after switching on the light. I walk over to my dresser and pull out some PJ, quickly getting dressed before I go over to compute switching on the monitor.

I look around to spot my phone and it's on my bedside table and I retrieve it, switching on my bedside lamp as well and make myself comfortable in front of my computer. I plugged my camera in and wait for it to recognize the device. I open explorer and go to my file where I add a new folder '2014-05-24 Lockwood BBQ'.

I go to the camera file and sort the pictures according to date modified and I change the view to thumbnails. I look at some pictures and smile, there were ones of me and me and Damon before the barbeque which I would place in their own file and then I looked at some of the other pictures. Ric had a good eye to capture pictures with. I scroll down and then I see the pictures that were taken later that evening after the barbeque when we were in my room I had to laugh at a few but decided to put it in its own file as well.

Once I sorted my pictures I picked up my phone, I hadn't really used it today so I wasn't surprised to see that I had a few things waiting for me, I had 3 missed calls from unknown numbers. I shrug it of and open my Black Berry Messenger. I had 2 messages. I read the one from Bonnie first.

'_Thanks for the great weekend Elena! I really loved it so much. I was just surprised to find Damon in bed with us this morning…. You could just imagine what I was thinking when I saw him as I woke up!_' I giggle at the message.

'_No prob Bon! Thank you for joining us it was awesome having you here. Guess what? Damon asked me to homecoming! I am so thrilled!_' I hit reply but I figured that she was asleep and that she would reply the following morning.

I had one request from Stefan… Let me think about that. Nope. Ignore! I scroll down and see I have a message from Ric as well. '_Hey Lena thanks for the weekend! See you tomorrow! My mom said to lay of the alcohol with your meds.'_ I mentally laughed at him and replied with a smiley face.

I go to my contacts and see Caroline's contact. Her display picture was blank and her status was sad faces. At this I feel pretty bad because it's most likely my fault that she's sad. I open her contact and debate on sending a message now or just talking to her in the morning. I decide to just send a message and talk to her in the morning.

'_Hi Caroline. I would like to speak to you tomorrow in person if that would be okay. Let's meet at 07:30 at our science class. If you don't want to, I'll understand._' I hit the send button and close her contact before going out and opening Whatsapp.

I scroll over my contacts and stop at Damon's contact. His picture had been changed to one of us and I smile as I open his contact. '_Hey, just wanna say thank you for this weekend, and thank you for everything you have done for me, I'll see you tomorrow at school but I first need to speak to Caroline. 3' _

I don't wait for a reply but my message tone goes of indicated that I have a Black Berry Messenger message. I close the application and go back to Black Berry Messenger only to find that it was Caroline with a simple '_Okay_'.

I put my phone on the desk and my attention is back on my computer monitor. I open my internet browser and log onto Facebook. I scroll down all the news feeds and status updates. Nothing really interesting about it. I click on the notification button. I swear if I get one more request to play Farmville I will kill whoever sent me the request! I scroll down and it's mostly people who commented on pictures I was tagged in or liked the pictures. I decided to upload a few picture from the pool party and the barbeque but only the ones that I liked. After that I exit and shutdown my computer and switch off my light as I crawl into bed placing my phone on charge next to me.

This had really been an eventful weekend if you ask me. I'm finally mobile again without my casts to keep me from doing what I enjoy. I was asked out, I had my first make out session, I fought with Caroline and we fought again. I fought with Stefan and found out some new information of Damon's past. I got the pill from my parents and I got drunk not once but twice. I was asked to homecoming and I pushed people into a pool. Don't forget the step-up moves when we danced.

It was still a bit unbelievable, and with something I just could wrap my mind around it. But of one thing I was sure. I was in love with Damon Salvatore and I was happy, what the future had install for us, we didn't know but whatever came we would do it together.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Thank you to everyone who took their time to read this story this far and the reviews I received both public and private. It makes me smile to know that you enjoy my creativeness and that you enjoy reading this story. I will keep on writing and posting as I continue with the story.

Some of this story is related to what I have experienced. So please bear with me as I re-live my old school days. And everything happens for a reason so just go with the flow.

If you have any questions feel free to ask.

You all have a good day and enjoy!

Elena's POV

Did I mention how much I hate Mondays? I mean my alarm clock was my mortal enemy and I would so like to destroy it at this moment. For some reason I felt very strange this morning, a bit unsure. I'm not sure if it was because I had to talk to Caroline or because I was going back to school and we would be facing reality again but something was just off. And did I mention it was that time of the month?

I hate being a girl. Could Mother Nature not just text you once a month 'Hey girl just dropping in to tell you, you're not pregnant?' I mean seriously. I hated having my period. In some point of view I was really lucky because I didn't have pains and cramps and all that jazz all the other girls talked about but I always felt dirty and I was very self-conscious because I didn't want to be dirty or smelly. I had a hell of PMS thought but I tried my best to hide that.

And as I read the pamphlet of my contraceptive pills I knew that I needed to start to take the pills on my first day so I set my alarm on my clock for 06:30 AM every morning as a reminded to take it. Apparently it was really important to take it the same time daily or it would fuck around with your cycle.

Did I mention how I hated being a girl!? This week I would only be wearing pants from start to finish. I grab an apple and put it in my back pack as I greet my parents and I leave for school, I wasn't in the mood for music this morning and after the last time I walked to school while listening to music I was a bit scared to do it again, you never know when somebody would do that on purpose not that I think Rebekah didn't do it on purpose the first time but she had a good reason to do it again.

It was around 07:25AM when I got to the science class and saw that Caroline was waiting for me, she was leaning against the wall, her arms folded over her chest, her usual smile not on her face. I cautiously walk over to her. "Hi Caroline." I greet and she looks up, a bit surprised but she has this small smile on her face.

"Hey Elena." Caroline greets as she turns towards me her voice is small as if it is hoarse.

"Thanks for coming." I start as I take a step closer. I didn't really want the whole word to know what we were talking about. "I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, you said you wanted to speak to me so?" she urged me on to continue and suddenly I feel nervous.

I fiddle with my hands before looking her straight in the eye. "I'm sorry about what happened this weekend. Things got a little out of hand and I acted really childish." I start to apologise and she seems surprised as she looks at me and I swear her big blues are starting to water.

"It's actually all my fault Elena, I'm the one who should say sorry." Caroline replies and I'm a bit surprised at why she would say it is her fault so I raise a brow at her.

"Why do you say that Caroline?" I ask and she looks down. For Caroline it's pretty hard to admit that she is wrong or that something is her fault so bear with me as I experience this event.

"You were right about me liking Damon and after he rejected me I just felt so depressed, I didn't want to tell you or Bonnie because I thought there was something wrong with me and that's why he refused me. And that's the reason I don't like him. But I do not always take Stefan's side and I don't like Stefan to be honest. Everything just got too much and I was so shocked to see how you were around Damon on Friday night and then I go on Facebook Saturday and suddenly you two are in a relationship. I was surprised and shocked. And I'm so sorry Elena." She folds her arms around me in a tight hug. "I really want to be happy for you Elena, you are one of my best friends! But I was really hurt when you said that thing about me and Tyler. It was supposed to be our secret but it seems he couldn't keep his mouth shut." She blabbered into the crook of my neck, and I think she's crying as well.

I feel bad because I feel it was my fault and that I had made her cry. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry care." I reply and we just stand there holding each other. And that is when it happened; we or rather I was thrown with a slushy… The icy gooey substance sticking to me as it slipped from my hair onto my clothes and everywhere I didn't want it to be.

As I turn around I have a murderous look on my face as I come face to face with Rebekah and her crew. "What the fuck?" I yell and Rebekah just smirked at me. I mean really was this payback?

"Oh sorry Elena, looks like I tripped and spilled my drink all over you." She stated as she smiled and the rest of her group giggled. I mean could this day get any worse than it already was? I look down at myself and see that my shirt is covered in blue slushy but it hasn't reached my jeans yet. Damon and some of his other class mates had been nearby and they saw the whole ordeal. Damon gave me a worried look but I just shook my head at him.

I glare at Rebekah as I pull my sticky shirt from my body and then I have this evil idea. I pull at the hem of my shirt and lift it over my head revealing my pretty red and black bra and I throw the shirt in the trash can. I look at Caroline who's staring at me in disbelieve. "Care would you go to the bathroom with me, just need to clean up and maybe see if you have a spare shirt for me?" I ask and she nods her head. Damon is soon at my side.

"Elena are you okay?" he asks as he look me over but he has this sexy grin on his face because I know he likes what he sees.

"I'm fine. A slushy won't ruin my day, just going over to the bathroom to clean up." I say and look over to Rebekah who seems mortified as she stared at me. Damon places his backpack on the ground and pull his shirt over his head before handing it to me leaving him in a vest he had on underneath, I give Damon a peck on the cheek before grabbing Caroline's hand and we start to make our way towards the bathroom, I did receive a few stares and looks but it's okay, nothing to worry about now. To me walking around in underwear and walking around in a bathing suit was the same thing unless the under wear was lace.

I jump into the shower as soon as we get to the bathroom and get cleaned up. If Rebekah wanted to play dirty I could play dirty as well. Caroline was nice to wait for me and risk being late for class just so I could get cleaned. I pull my underwear and jeans back on before pulling on the shirt Damon had given me.

We were late for class but the teacher didn't even notice as we slipped into her class. And I just smirked as Rebekah glared at me. I must say I looked really cute in Damon's shirt, it was one that he frequently wore and I knew he liked it a lot.

I pull out my phone and open Whatsapp. I scroll to Damon and open a conversation. '_Hey._' I start and it's a few minutes before he comes online.

'_Hey beautiful._' He replies and I can't help but smile.

'_I hate Rebekah._' I type and he instantly starts typing.

'_That makes two of us. Just remember that I like you and only you._' I almost melted as I read this but then he's typing again before I could even reply. 'S_he broke up with Stefan, apparently she left him for Mason Lockwood._' I almost fell from my chair as I read this.

Mason Lockwood was Tyler's elder cousin who went to Richmond High. He was captain of their football team and Damon disliked him because he was a big force to be reckoned with on the football field.

'_That's really bad._' I reply and a few seconds later Damon starts to reply.

'_I hate that guy. We're playing them at homecoming in 4 weeks' time._' Damon replies and I sigh. I could not believe homecoming was in four weeks' time.

'_I know you're going to beat his ass._' I reply and I glance up only to see that the teacher is still busy with her boring lesson. Caroline is on her phone as well most likely on Facebook. That girl was more on Facebook than anything else.

'_Thanks beautiful. You and Caroline sorted now?_' Damon asks and I sigh again.

'_Yeah we are fine now. My parents gave me a few rules for us dating now._' I type and it feels like a lifetime before Damon starts to type his reply.

'_What rules?_' he asked and I roll my eyes.

'_1. Curfew Sunday to Thursday is 21:30PM and then weekend 00:00._

_2. We're not allowed to sleep in the same bed, either you sleep in Jeremy's room or on a mattress next to my bed and the door must always be open._

_3. No public show of affection like making out and such._' I hit the send button and he instantly reads the message.

'_Okay._' Was his only reply and I frown at that. What the hell just okay? Like I said I was having PMS which also meant that I had a very short temper.

'_Just okay?_' I reply with a little angry face and he replies instantly.

'_Sorry just busy with some school work. Don't be angry._' He sends back and I contemplate whether to tell him I was having my period or not… I choose the latter.

'_See you at lunch.'_ I send the message and close the application. I sigh heavily and look at the whiteboard at the front of the class. Well the rest of the class was uneventful, didn't even get home work. But when I entered Math I was given so much homework I was worried that I would never finish it. I mean really. I was still in a foul mood when lunch rolled by and decided to remain in class to finish of the math homework I had been handed. I did however send a quick text to Damon to indicate that I was in class and busy with work.

I really didn't want to be around my friends or any one at this moment because everything just felt like too much. I was tired of everything and everyone even thou I know it was just because I was on my damn period. I hope that it would take its course and finish already. I wished this week away. And to my surprise it did pass pretty fast. There wasn't another incident where Rebekah and myself had been involved but people did talk and people had this bad habit of gossiping.

Apparently I had a new name. Virgin Marry. Like really? Did these people actually keep tabs on all the people in the school. Was my sexual status really that big deal. Didn't girls value there morals anymore. I guess not and I tried hard for it not to bother me but once in a while it did and it would just piss me off. But killing people was against the law and I am sure as hell I would not look good in an orange jump suit. I decided it would be best not to mention the gossip that I heard about either Damon or myself not that he didn't already know but it seemed that it didn't get to him like it did to me.

We hardly saw each other after school as Damon had football practice so my afternoons were spent doing homework like the good little girl I am or it was spent with Bonnie. Caroline has suggested that we sign up for the cheerleading squad for the following year but I declined. Dr Saltzman told me to be careful when doing physical exercise of activities. On Wednesday Damon could no longer take my foul mood and he pulled me aside and asked me what was wrong.

I debated on whether I should tell him the truth or not but he was a big boy and he could surely handle the truth. When I told him that it was that time of the month he nodded his head and pulled me into a soft hug and kissed my forehead in a loving manner which almost melted me right there on the spot. He understood completely and I was grateful for that. I just could not understand why I was in such a bad mood. I was never in such a foul mood during my time, I guess there is a first for everything, right?

When Friday rolled around I was finished with my damned period but my mood had yet to get better. It was jumping around a lot, one minute I'm happy and the next I'm angry and I even got horny which was strange all together but I never really discarded that feeling and it would be when my thought's would wonder to Damon …

I was irritated at everyone and everything. First my alarm clock didn't go off and then Jeremy took forever in the bathroom. Not to mention I was late for school because my mother and father wanted to know what my plans for the weekend would be and I just shrugged and said I would tell them after I spoke to Damon.

I arrived at school around 08:13 AM and I was almost given detention but luckily I got out of that. Oh and I forgot my phone on my bedside table. Fuck me. I marched into Art and the teacher didn't even notice but Bonnie did and she raised a brow at me.

"Yeah, I know I'm late don't mention it." I say as I take my seat next to Bonnie and she nods her head silently. I pull out my sketch pad but I don't feel motived or creative in any way to do something so I just place my sketch pad on the table and sigh.

"Are you going to the game?" Bonnie asks catching my attention and I look over to her studying her face. I totally forgot that there was a football game today and Damon would be playing.

"As much as I would like to just skip it, Damon is my boyfriend and I should support him right?" I ask and Bonnie half smiles at me.

"It's a pretty big game for him, the rumour is there are going to be some scouts from some of the universities." He never told me that. Maybe he did but I really didn't pay attention at all this week and it made me feel really bad that I had just pushed him aside like that. I had paid almost no attention to him what so ever.

I grab my back pack and start to rummage around in it in hopes to find my Cellphone… After a few seconds I sigh I forgot it at home. Right.

"It's at 15:00PM right?" I ask and Bonnie nods her head at me.

"After that we will be going to Ric's for a party." Bonnie reminds me and I felt like she's explaining this to an idiot and all I wanted to do now was to pull a silly face and say 'A DUH!' but I should not get angry at Bonnie for just stating the obvious.

I look around and notice that everyone in our class is just sitting around and doing what they want to do… I felt like sneaking out of the class and … well I don't know what then. I almost felt rebellious as I look to Bonnie leaning in closer to whisper to her. "Bonnie could you cover for me?" I ask a bit unsure and she nods her head at me a bit confused. I was in no mood for school or sitting in a dumb warm class doing nothing on a Friday.

I grab my back pack and pull it over my shoulder before I start to sneak out of the class room, going unnoticed by all as I slip out of the door and soon I am in the hallway. I look from side to side. Okay now what do I do? I look up at the clock hanging on the wall… 08:46AM. Damon was in the gym.

I smile as I think of my way forward. Maybe all I needed was some Elena and Damon time. Bunking seemed like the perfect excuse. I walk over to my locked first where I place my back pack into the locker. Now I needed to go and find Damon. I couldn't explain the sudden change in my mood. I just wanted to make up for not paying any attention to him this week. I felt naughty and extremely excited which was weird for me.

I look from side to side before I make my way over to where the gym was and I peep through the window in the double doors and look at the gym, seems like the boys were playing basketball and the girls… Ahh who cared what the girls were doing?

I look around and spot Damon sitting on the bleachers by himself. I wonder why he's not playing with the rest of the guys. I sneak the door open and pop in my head un-noticed. The coach was to engulfed in being a referee that he didn't even notice me. I open the doors fully and start to walk casually towards Damon hoping to go un-noticed and avoid any confrontation but I had no luck.

"Miss Gilbert. You're not in this class." Mr Hansen indicates and I turn around towards him, Damon looks up from where he is seated and he frowns at me.

"Sorry Mr Hansen, I didn't mean to interrupt. Mrs Jackson was looking for Damon so I said I would come and fetch him." I almost start to babble and I'm sure he saw right through me because why would the art teacher want to see Damon, he doesn't even have art. I look towards Damon with a desperate smile and then back to Mr Hansen.

He nods his head. "It's fine, Damon your excused, good luck with the game this afternoon." Mr Hansen states and turns around as he blows his whistle to indicate that they must continue with the game.

I walk over to Damon and as I get to him I wink at him and now he's completely confused but he rises from the bleachers pulling his backpack on. "Let's go." I softly say and he nods his head as he starts to follow me to the double doors and as soon as we leave the gym he places a hand on my shoulder and spins me around.

"Elena…" he starts and I raise a brow at him. "Mind explaining what's going on?" Damon asks and he seems a bit aggressive towards me.

"We are bunking school for today." I say as a matter of fact as I start to walk again. He removes his hand from my shoulder and he's next to me.

"Bunking school?" Damon asked a bit astounded. I look over to him with a sweet smile as I nod my head. "Okay, and your plan is?" Damon asks trying his best to keep up with me because I feel hyper and I feel like I'm walking a mile a minute as we pass the other classes; the adrenalin is pumping in my veins.

I contemplate for a moment to just go over to my house and just chill but I wasn't sure what time my parents would be home and if they already left for work and if they caught me bunking I would be dead. And well come to think of it I didn't really think this through. I stop and look at Damon my eyes searching his.

"Honestly. I'm not sure. I was purely acting on adrenalin. Maybe we could go somewhere?" I ask and Damon raises an eyebrow. It was the honest truth. I should have thought about this before doing it. We could easily get caught and get into trouble. And I was starting to think more and more that this was a bad idea, even if we were alone what would we do?

I had this inkling feeling which sent a shiver up my spine and I started to blush because looking at Damon as he stared into my eyes, were doing things to me. "My parents aren't home and Stef's here at school. We could go to my house." This is the first time that he willingly invited me over, we would always be at my house because Stefan would be at home and he didn't want me to be uncomfortable.

I can't really remember how his room even looked since the last time I had been there… Everything was so confusing but that's where everything started or that's where everything can just continue. "Okay." I reply, my voice small for an unknown reason but I take his hand in mine and now I let him lead me. We make our way to the school parking lot and sneak towards his car and soon we are on our way to his house. This was so exciting, so thrilling to say the least.

"Were you late?" Damon enquired and at first I'm not sure what he's talking about because I had my period on time. I frown at him and he raises his brow at me like I'm an idiot. "This morning for school?" he asked and I start to blush a deep red I mean what was I thinking.

"Yeah woke up on the wrong side of the bed. My alarm clock didn't go off then Jeremy took forever in the bathroom and my parents wanted to know what my plans are for the weekend." I sigh relaxing back into the leather seat of Damon's Camaro.

"Yeah I tried phoning you but I guess your phone was either on silent or you left it at home." Damon states as he looks back at the road, placing his right hand on my thigh and it set my skin alight through my jeans I was wearing. A strange feeling entered my body and made me shiver but I tried my best to hide it from Damon. "So what are your plans for the weekend beautiful?" Damon asks and I look out the window as we pass my house.

"We'll later I have to go to my boyfriend's football game and then probably go to Ric's party. What about you?" I say smirking and I almost hear him grumble.

"I have a football game and then I might take my girl to Ric's party depending on her mood." He states and I look towards him with a smile.

"I think she would like going with you." I murmur and place my hand on Damon's hand squeezing it.

We turn into the long driveway at Damon's house and the garage opens and he quickly parks the Camaro. Before I have time to get out he opens the door for me and extends his hand towards me and help me out of his vehicle. We leave the garage in silence as we make our way through the house. I hadn't been here since the barbeque when I was still Stefan's girl, I shudder at the thought but follow Damon.

As we reach the landing of the stairs Damon stops and looks at me a bit unsure. "You want to watch a movie or something in the living room? Or…" he paused and I prayed that he would just ask me to his room. "…We could hang out in my room with some music?" he asks and he seems nervous. I couldn't image why but I smile brightly at him.

It really didn't matter where we were I just wanted to be with him, I missed kissing him, I hadn't really kissed him since Friday, like really, really kiss him which meant a kiss lasting more than a second… And that strange feeling in my body was growing, it was consuming me. I had the same feeling that day we made out in my bathroom and I don't know whether to explore the feeling or try and calm it. I take a step closer to Damon and his eyes are now completely on me as he stares down at me.

"Elena?" he asks and I can't help but lick my lips. I wanted his lips on mine and I wanted this now. I get onto the tip of my toes and try my best to reach him as I wrap an arm around his neck to pull him closer and it seems like he understands the notion because he leans in and soon my lips are on his in a deep and passionate kiss. I wrapped my other hand around his neck and took full advantage of this man in front of me.

I didn't really care that we were standing in the middle of his house or that I had bunked school or anything. My lips were on fire and the only thing that cooled them was Damon's lips, I push forward and soon he is against the wall next to the stairs, he gasps and I take this opportunity to guide my tongue into his mouth and I want to taste him, every inch of his mouth was a new place to explore. He tasted sweet with a hint of mint and I was drowning in him.

His tongue soon joined mine in a heated dance, his one hand was holding my head steady as his other hand moved down to my back and then he pulls me to him. He nips at my lower lip before sucking it into him mouth and I really start to get warm… It was too warm but I couldn't pray my mouth away from his as he continued his assault on my lips, I never wanted him to stop.

That inkling feeling soon started again, that wanting feeling, at the pit of my stomach and it was busy eating me up whole. I had never felt more alive in my whole life. Damon's soon moves his hands to my behind and he pulls me up and I wrap my leg securely around him. I didn't want to separate from this man and now with our bodies almost completely touching each other I was set on fire. I felt Damon move and I opened my eyes to see what's going on. His mouth only worked its way towards my jaw as he planted sloppy kisses to it and soon he takes a step and I know that we are on the stair…

We're moving…. His mouth moves down my neck and I can't help but close my eyes again. Having his lips on me was like a deadly sin that I just didn't want to stop committing. I moan a bit when he scrapped his teeth over the flesh of my neck giving me goose bumps. The next thing I know I am being lowered onto a bed, and I hope by all means that this is Damon's bed.

Damon pulls away from my neck as he hovers over me and he seems breathless, his lips are pasted and his eyes are lust filled. Just seeing him like that made my stomach coil and it made me excited in more ways than just one. He leaned down and kissed my chin and then my lips but just a peck and pulled back again to look at me. I couldn't imagine how I must have looked, out of breath my lips are probably swollen and then I focus on his lips and I can't help but lick my own in anticipation.

"Don't make it harder than it already is please…:" Damon pleaded and I'm not sure what he's talking about. I mean he's making it hard for me and all I wanted now was him, his lips on mine kissing me, I wanted friction between my thighs…. This man would be the death of me and I knew it. I suck my lower lip into my mouth and bite it softly as I stare at him…

I think I heard him growl. "What?" I ask and I can't believe how husky my voice sounds.

"Elena…" he pleaded and I'm not sure why he's pleading or for what so I reach up and place a kiss on his lips. He suddenly pulled away from me and walked to the other side of the room, his eyes never meeting mine. I look him over and notice the bulge in his jeans… Maybe that's what he was referring to when he said 'don't make it harder than it already is.'

I wasn't surprised or shocked by his reaction, it pleased me to great extend as I sit up on his bed knowing that I had done this to him… If he only knew how he had made me feel just a few second ago, how I'm still feeling. I shivered again at the thought… "Damon…" I called and he stopped his moving and looked up at me his eyes dark with lust and it was turning me on to the point where I just wanted to say fuck this, I wanted him to take me then and there.

All logic must have left my mind but the feeling that I had, the way he made me feel was exhilarating. If this was only the beginning I couldn't wait until I had the real thing. I see the hurt look on his face. Did I maybe put him off or something… he might still think I was on my period for all that I knew.

"Elena… we can't…. we just ….can't." Damon stated and I feel rejected that he had just dismissed this.

"Damon if you're worried about me having my period, I'm done. It's okay… I mean… " I don't know what I mean as I look up at him in a complete loss of words.

"No Elena! It's not like that! Really… I want this… My God I want you so badly. But are you ready for this?" In all this he was concerned if I was ready, if I wanted this. I knew the answer to that. I might never be ready for it but I would rather do it then never knowing how it would have felt. I would have to live with that regret that I never tried it. I can't help the sigh that escapes me as I look down at the ground. Was this really what I wanted? Yes. I wanted Damon. I wanted my first time to be with Damon, if it felt so good now how would it feel once it happened? I shake my head from side to side if Damon thought I wasn't ready maybe he was the one who wasn't ready.

"I'm sorry Damon." I almost whisper my voice no longer husky and my eyes fall to my feet.

He moves towards me and then he's kneeling in front of me on the ground, taking my face in between his hands as he stares at me. "Elena, don't be sorry. I want you so much, I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't have you. I just thought that you wanted to wait…" Damon states and he's stroking my face, maybe he's right. Maybe I'm just having another mood swing and I'll regret this in the morning.

"I just had this feeling in me and how you made me feel, it felt so good I didn't… I don't want to stop…And yeah I might be pushing it a bit but my mind changes daily, a few weeks ago I was angry at you for stealing my very first kiss here in this room… A week ago I thought it was the best thing that had ever happened and I still believe that… But yeah maybe now is not the right time … But when the time is right I would like you being my first…" I trailed of because that was a mouth full and Damon was staring at me in disbelief. I might have said something I shouldn't.

An awkward silence fill the air as I look at him waiting for him to say something or even just blink and then I can't stand it anymore as I look away folding my hands in my lap. I can tell that there's going to be water works because my eyes are tearing up so I try to hide my face.

"Elena…" Damon starts but he trails of as he places his hand on my cheek lifting my head so he can look into my eyes. "Elena…. You mean so much to me. So much more then you think…I would give you everything your heart desire in a heartbeat." At this moment my heart wanted him…. I wanted him. "But I don't want to rush this…"

"What are you waiting for? Are you waiting on a lighting strike? Are you waiting for the perfect night? Are you waiting till the time is right? What are you waiting for?" I ask, the lyric of Nickelback running around in my mind as I stare into Damon's eyes.

Damon raises a brow and he seems sad as he opens his mouth to reply. "Maybe I don't know how to deal with fear, Maybe I can't take the wheel and steer, maybe I'm just waiting for another minute here. Maybe that's what I'm waiting for." He replies.

At first I blink because I don't understand what he means. "What are you waiting for? You gotta go and reach for the top, believe in every dream that you got, we're only living once so tell me what are you waiting for? You know you gotta give it your all, And don't you be afraid when you fall, we're only living once so tell me what are you waiting for?"

"Maybe I'm waiting for the right excuse, Maybe I'm waiting for a sigh to choose, While we're waiting, it's not time we lose." He says a matter as fact.

"What are you waiting for? Don't you want to spread your wings and fly? Don't you really want to live your life, don't you want to love before you die?" And that's when I struck a cord and he looks away. I might have said something I wasn't supposed to. Damon pulls away from me and takes a spot next to me on the bed…

"Elena… You know sometimes you just get hurt and you don't know how to fully heal. Ever thought that I might not be ready for this next step?" he asks as he takes my hand in his. It had never occurred to me that Damon might not be ready. I knew about his past and his mother told me that he had been devastated. Maybe he really got hurt and he was having insecurities himself.

I was such an idiot. I feel bad for trying to push Damon into something he wasn't ready for. I start to stroke his fingers up and down in a soothing manner and then from his finger tips to his palm as I look at him. "I'm sorry, it never occurred to me that maybe you weren't ready." I reply softly, my fingertips grazing his skin of his fingers down to his palm to his wrist… And that's when I felt it but I didn't stop my ministration. I just slowly continued stroking.

"It's okay Elena, we're all just human." He replies as he looks to the ground.

"What happened?" I asked and Damon went stiff but I continued to stroke his palm trying my ut most best to keep him calm. I needed to know from his point of view what he had experienced. I could not only rely on his mother words. But I would not push him into this conversation if he didn't want to.

"They say falling in love is easy…. They never mention the after math there of when things don't go according to plan." Damon replied and still I was confused.

"How bad was it for you?" I asked and he shifted taking my hand from his as he turned his palms up and he revealed his wrists to me, scars of all sizes were visible to the fine eye, you wouldn't see them unless you were really paying attention. Some ran horizontal and others ran vertical. The scars that were horizontal were the worst.

I study his eyes as I take his hand and bring his wrist to my lips as I gently place a kiss on a scar that is clearly visible. "What are you doing… You should be revolted by this." he stated but I just raised a brow at him

"It's the imperfections that makes us perfect… These are only badges to show that you survived when you didn't even think it was possible." At this Damon gives me a small smile as he wraps an arm around me pulling me closer. "I wasn't part of you past so I have no right to judge you, but I am part of your present and future to guide you in the right direction."

"With you it's just so much more… more than kissing…. More than touching…more than sex. We took the time to get to know each other… if anything ever happened and I couldn't be with you anymore.." He didn't continue the sentence but I knew what he meant. Even thou I had never experienced it before I could just imagine.

"And that is why I fall in love with you even more every day." I say and he pulls me completely into his arms and he just holds me. This was what it was all about right? The moments you share with the person you care for. I couldn't ask for a better moment to share with the man holding me because there was so much more to him then what you saw.

We sat there holding each other for what seems like hours. But Damon needed to excuse himself to the bathroom. He had to take care of the very hard problem in his pants. And if he didn't do it soon then he would totally loose his mind and get the worst case of blue balls ever seen in history. He left me in the room and I looked around.

He was practical and didn't have nonsense clutter every inch of his room. I lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, this was a really comfortable bed…and the duvet was silk to my skin. He still had his silver comforter and black pillows from the last time, they smelled really good so he must have had them washed recently. I turn to the side and look at his bedside table which now held 2 picture frames and there was a picture of me and him on it and the other was one of me and the whiteboard that read 'Somebody to you.'

I smile at that because I had yet to print any of our pictures and frame them. And there was a lot to choose from and there would still be a lot more. I look to his desk and his laptop is closed and next to it an exam pad and some pens. I sit up and rise from the bed moving to the desk and taking a seat. I open his laptop and wait for it to start up. I pull the exam pad closer. With a blue pen I start to write a note.

'Damon

Everyone wants to be the sun that lights up your life, but I would rather be your moon so I can be there when you're sun isn't around.

1 week with you… 9 weeks of being your friend. I couldn't have chosen a better way to spend my time. I want to thank you for the amazing person that you are, and that you have been by my side through thick and thin. And I can not tell you how much I appreciate you in my life…

The best thing you ever did was kiss me that first time… You set of the event that led us together and I wouldn't want to have it any other way.

I know it's early in this relation to speak about deep emotions but you bring out the best in me you give me a love that consumes me… It's incredible, magical, madness, heaven, sin, reckless and it leaves me breathless. I wouldn't want it any other way.

I'm yours for as long as you want me.

Foreve yours…. (I took out the 'r' in forever because then forever will never end.)

Elena'

I read over my handy work and smile as I fold it and then place it underneath his laptop. I then check his screen and it's a picture of me smiling. I can't help but smile because it seems that I am the centre of his world and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I open explorer and move to his music where I double click on 'Come get it Bae' and it starts to play. I look around on his laptop for a while and check his video's which were mostly movies and videos of cars and music videos. I move to his pictures. He liked cars… that was expected. He enjoyed anime…. I open the file and I am astound as the animated pictures come into view…. There's people were really artistic. Next file was his personnel pictures but I felt I would invade his privacy if I checked those.

I move over to his game file and look at the games that he's playing. Thief, Watchdogs, GTA 5, Murdered, Need for speed underground, rivals, most wanted, Far Cry 2, 3 and 4, Tomb Raider, NBA 2K14. He had quite the selection. It gave me idea if I ever had trouble buying him a gift.

His door creeks open and he walks in with only a pair of pants on and I swear he's doing this to kill me because I'm awestruck by the sight. He was truly a beautiful man. "Hey beautiful." He says as he walks over to me smiling brightly. He surely looked relieved. No pun intended.

We spent the rest of the morning playing around on his laptop, he showed me his mad skills on NBA 2K14 and told me how he would love a PlayStation 4 and all the new game but it was a bit on the expensive side which I believed. Jeremy had a X-box 360 and PlayStation 3 and it was quite pricey when my parents bought it.

His eyes lit up every time he wanted to show me anything and I would look at what he would show me and he seemed so happy that I was actually paying attention to every detail he was telling me. Around 14:00PM we started to get ready to head back to school but first we went to my house and I changed into a pair of black shorts and a pink spaghetti top and my jays. Damon just laughed at me, when I tried to explain to him it was hot he just kept on laughing and mumbled something about I just want to take his eyes of the game.

Idiot. But at least he was my idiot.

It was a Friday, 30 May. Most of my class mates were on the bleachers observing the current football game between us and Virginia High. It was a pretty intense game so far, we were leading but they didn't trial far behind. I was next to the field with Bonnie and Jeremy, watching as Damon, Ric, Tyler, Matt and even Klaus as they run with the football. It was almost half time and the cheerleaders were warming up for their routine.

As the whistle blows and the team start to make their way of the field Ric and Damon jogs over to where we are sitting. "Hey beautiful." Damon greets as he takes of his helmet and plants a soft kiss to my lips.

"Hey," I greet back and smile. "You are doing good." I say as I hug him to me.

"Thanks." He says and plants another kiss to my lips. I high five Ric and smile at him. "We need to go coach wants us, but I'll be back in a few for my good luck kiss." Damon says and just like that he jogs of to the locker room and I am once again left with Bonnie and my brother. I give Bonnie a side way glance and she wraps her arm around me.

"He's going to need good luck if they want to beat Virginia." He proclaims and I frown at him and punch him on his shoulder playfully. At least I had my loving brother to make me go crazy.

I watch as the cheerleading squad led by Caroline perform their routine to perfection. As they finish I watch the football team run back on the field and was that Mason Lockwood holding Rebekah? Were they making their way over here?

Damon walks out onto the field and he searches for me and when he sees me he smiles and walks back over to me. He wraps his arms around me and he pulls me close to him. I feel so small and so protected in his arms. This was almost as good as being home… From earlier today my favourite place to be was in Damon's arms.

He places a soft kiss on my check and then he whispers in my ear. "Wish me luck." He says and I smile into his chest.

"Good l…" I was cut off when I heard Masons voice.

"Awe look Virgin Mary still doesn't put out… Damon looks like he's hugging a tree." Mason mocked as he and Rebekah looked our way. Damon's grip on me tightened and then he was gone. Everything happened in slow motion from then on. I think that I'm in shock as I watch Damon turn from me and he starts to walk over to where Mason is standing.

"What did you say?" Damon yelled and Mason just smiled.

"You girl is as good as a stiff." Mason states. It sounded like thunder when Damon's fist collided with Mason's jaw and he fell back on the ground, Damon didn't miss a beat and soon he was hovering over Mason and Mason was trying hard to protect himself but Damon just kept on punching him. One hit after the other.

My hand covered my mouth as I watched in horror as Damon finally lost all control. Mason somehow got control over the situation and he landed a punch to Damon's left eye and then one to his stomach. I could hear people yelling and screaming but everything was such a blur.

I even heard Damon. "Leave Elena alone you fucker!" His voice was above the others as he yelled and he got the upper hand, his one hand clutched at Mason shirt as he held him almost choking him and he just continued to bash in his skull.

If Damon didn't stop soon he would end up beating Mason to death. I don't know when I started to move but I rushed over to the two men as the other guys tried to keep people away. Ric was trying his best to get Damon of off Mason but to no success. Damon missed a punch and ended up hitting Ric which gave Mason vantage as he took control and he punched Damon again.

I'm not sure what I was going to do, but I had to do something. "Stop it." I yell but there was nothing so I tried to come between the two men and that only put me in direct line of danger and Mason's fist hit the side of my face and the pain was excruciating as I tumbled to the ground. That man was strong. I scramble to my feet and rushes back to Damon as I try to pull on Damon's arm and again Mason misses Damon and his fist connects with me jaw sending me flying back.

Jeremy pulled me into his arms and helped me up as I struggled to get to my feet. When I was steady I pushed from Jeremy and I rushed back just as Damon's knuckle connected with Mason's jaw and he fell back. I grab Damon's arm as I try to pull him back. If he did continue Mason's life would be cut short.

"Damon….. Damon!" I plead but I get no response.

"If any of you ever speak ill of Elena again or harass her or even just look at her in a wrong way I swear…." His threat was left hanging as he stared at the crowd, Ric is back on his feet as he pulls me from Damon and tightly tuck me in his arms holding me tightly. Finally the coach gets a hold of Damon in a deathly grip and I take a look at the whole situation before hand. Mason was on the ground, he was un-recognizable, beaten to a pulp, blood was everywhere.

Damon struggled against the coach as the he tried to pull him away from the whole scene. I get a glimpse of him and he's covered in blood, his eye already starting to swell up. His eyes were wide and I have never seen him this way before. He looked absolutely crazy as he got pulled away. I don't remember when I started to cry but I just remember Ric handing me a clean towel and tried to help me wipe my face, I had a few blood smears and my nose was bleeding badly. I had a bad cut next to my eye and would probably have a blue eye for a week.

My jaw was hurting like hell. Caroline and Bonnie walked over to where Ric was holding me off to the side. "Elena, are you okay?" Bonnie asks.

"It's okay…" I say and still I couldn't stop the tears running down my cheeks as I looked at my friends.

Caroline frowned at Ric and takes a step towards me, Ric unwrapped his arms and they were replaced by Caroline and Bonnie as I cried into the nook of Caroline's neck. "I'm so sorry Lena." She apologized but I'm not paying attention.

Ric is back but I can't see him, but I can hear him. "Someone called the cops, I think you mother is here." Ric states and at this I look up and Ric really looks worried.

"My mom?" Caroline asked. Her mother was the sheriff of Mysticfalls.

I pull away from Caroline and look from side to side, there were paramedics next to Mason and Damon… Where is Damon? I start to get frantic because I can't find Damon and I can't find Jeremy. I feel a hand on my shoulder and both me and Caroline look into Sheriff Forbes face. She looks pretty displeased.

"Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, Ric come with me." I remain mostly in Caroline's arms and Ric soon wraps his arms around all three of us as we follow Sheriff Forbes to the lockers.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Thank you to everyone who took their time to read this story this far and the reviews I received both public and private. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Because I enjoyed writing it.

You all have a good day and enjoy!

Elena's POV

I was in a complete daze. I'm not sure how I got to the lockers or what was going on now. All I could remember was Mason lying on the ground and there was blood everywhere. I didn't know where Jeremy or Damon was but they weren't in the locker room with us.

"Because of the seriousness of this, your parents were called." Sheriff Forbes indicates but I can't find it in me to listen to her or what she was saying. I was still in a bit of shock over what happened. And I know when I was there it felt like everything was happening in slow motion but now it felt like it had been over in a few seconds. Caroline is next to me and she has her arm around me softly stroking my back up and down. I guess it was to comfort me.

Ric was across from me and he was sporting an ice bag on his already swollen eye bank. Sheriff Forbes tried giving me an ice bag for my own swollen eye but I wasn't really interested any of that. I just know that my nose had stop bleeding and that we have been in here for like an hour.

"Elena?" I hear my name and look up at Sheriff Forbes. I feel a bit dazed but I try my best to focus on her.

"Yeah?" I ask and she frowns at me like I didn't listen to what she was talking about.

"I said, Masson's parents want's to press charges against Damon. We are going to need you to give a statement under oath of what happened, were just waiting for your parents to arrive." She repeats and I nod my head at her.

"Okay, but where's Damon and Jeremy?" I ask and she frowns at me, but she doesn't have a chance to answer me back because my parents just walked in and they looked really worried. When their eyes land on me they rush towards me.

"Elena! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" My mother gushes and I just shrug because I don't know how I feel I mean I know how to feel but my emotions were just so confusing at the moment.

"I'm okay." I reply and my mother looks me over and then looks at Sheriff Forbes.

"Did that Lockwood boy do this to my daughter?" my mother asked and Sheriff Forbes nodded her head. "Could Elena press charges?" she asked this time Sheriff Forbes takes a step closer and she starts talking really low.

"Masson Lockwood's parents are pressing charges against Damon for assault with the purpose to inflict grievous bodily harm. And that is a pretty serious charge. And from what I heard Damon started the fight. He might even be suspended from school, but if Elena opens a case against Masson it would be a counter statement and thus we will only taking warning statements from each person and the court will make a decision." Sheriff Forbes and I look up at her. Could Damon really get suspended for standing up for me?

"But Sheriff Forbes Rebekah and her friends have been bullying me since I started dating Damon and well Masson just pushed a little too far and Damon stood up for me is it really that bad?" I ask getting my parents attention as well but my sudden outburst.

"Well you could mention that as well if you press charges. And give a witness statement." Sheriff Forbes indicated and I nod my head. "We'll need to go down to the police station so we can start the process." She indicated and I just nod my head in silence. Ric and Bonnie drove with me and my parents down to the police station and Caroline drove with her mother.

My parents kept asking if I was okay and if I was hurt to which I replied I was fine. I mean what I was only going to have a little blue eye and my nose started to bleed again. The drive there didn't take long and soon one of the officer assisted me in taking my statement both for my case and the case that was opened by Masson's parents. I indicated in my statement that Rebekah and her friends have been bullying me and I even mentioned the incident of the slushy and then how Rebekah started dating Masson and then him bullying me in front of the whole school and how Damon was trying to stand up for me but it only ended up in a fight and Masson purposely hitting me when I tried to stop both men.

The officer who helped me was very nice and even suggested that I go for counselling as bullying was a big thing now a days but I declined. My case was registered and I was given the case number. After what felt like hours I was finally released and was able to go home only to find out that Damon still had to give his full statement and everything.

I went straight to my room when we got home. I undressed and took a long hot shower. The water relaxed my muscles but I was still worried about Damon. I just couldn't get him out of my mind. I was proud that he stood up for me but he got into really big trouble and I know it was a really important game for him with the scouts and everything.

I grab my phone and still there was nothing. Not even one message. I decide to send a message to Damon. '_Hey, let me know when you get home. I'm so worried about you.'_ I send the hit button but it only states that he was last seen this morning. I sigh and walk over to my vanity grabbing my tablets and opening the bottle popping two pain killers into my hand. I had a killer head ache not to mention my swollen eye and nose. I decide to pop another pain killer and then I swallow them before placing the packet back down on the vanity and moving to the bathroom to get some water.

I drink down a glass of water and move back to my bed switching the lights of as I go and I crawl into my bed…. Alone … It was the first time in months that I slept alone on a Friday night with Damon not near. I felt depressed and lonely and I hoped that the painkillers would kick in quickly so I could just fall asleep. And to my surprise I fell asleep pretty quickly.

It was around 14:00 PM and I still haven't heard from Damon. Nothing and I have been watching my phone like a hawk. I contemplate whether just to go over to his house or just give him a call. As I'm about to pick up my phone it starts ringing, instantly playing George Ezra. I swipe the answer button and bring the phone to my ear. "Damon?" I ask into the phone a bit unsure but hopeful never the less.

"Hey Beautiful." Damon's voice sounds groggy, like he hasn't slept all night.

"Are you okay?" I ask worried that he might have been arrested or might have gotten hurt.

"I'm okay. Could I come over or could you come here?" I take his request in consideration deciding that it would be better to go to his place.

"I'm on my way." I say as I start to make my way down the stairs. This morning my parents wanted to know exactly what went on and I sat them down and told them the truth about what happened. They were not happy about the whole situation but could you blame them? They were not even mad at me or Damon, my dad had been a bit disappointed that Damon had not prevented Mason from hitting me but I tried my best to explain to them it was an accident.

"See you soon?" Damon asks.

"Yeah," I nod my head even thou I know he doesn't see me and I end the call placing it in my back pocket. I pass my parents and they don't even notice that I passed them until I closed the front door. I jogged over to the Salvatore residence and it didn't take long until I was at the front door. It almost seemed vacant if you ask me.

I knock on the door and it's quiet. Not even one sound. I wait a few more seconds. No need to get panicked right? And then the door is pulled open and I am face to face with Damon. And I can barely recognize him. I men his face was swollen up pretty bad, it was a lot worse than my little blue eye. His right eye is completely swollen shut and it's black. He has a cut on his upper lip which is swollen as well.

I almost throw myself at him as I wrap my arms around him. He almost seems surprised because he carefully wraps his arms around me but it doesn't feel like it used to, His hand feels rough. And I pull back to look at it and his whole hand is in a cast.

"What happened?" I asked as I looked at him and he seems scared to answer me.

"Let's go to my room okay?" he asks and I can see that he looks absolutely scared. But I nod my head and I follow him as he take lead to his bedroom. I assume that Stefan nor his parents are home. When we reach his room he closes the door behind me and then takes a seat on his un made bed. I frown at him not sure if I should stay standing or sit next to him. An awkward silence fills the air and I can't understand why. As I am about to say something he looks at me. "I'm so sorry Elena. It's all my fault you got hurt and had to go through everything." Was he being serious?

"Damon it's not your fault." I try as I sit down next to him

"It is. I knew about the stories and the gossip and it made me so mad because it made you unhappy and I just lost it." Damon tried to defend himself as he continued to try and explain. But it seems that he doesn't understand that I am not angry at him.

"Damon, it's okay, and I appreciate that you stood up for me." I explain but he doesn't look at me and this mean he doesn't take me seriously.

"Elena I lost it, and look you got hurt! If I only paid attention more…" I just couldn't take it anymore. This was making me crazy so I did the one thing I know would make him shut up. I placed my lips over his and I kissed him, silencing him completely. At first he's reserved but then he gives into me and kisses me back with so much passion it takes my breath away and when we part I look into his eyes.

"It's okay….." I say and it's true everything was okay. I was still his girl and he was still mine. "As long as we are both fine."

Damon nodded his head at me and wrapped me in his arms. "Apparently Masson's head is made out of rocks or something I had to go to the hospital, I cracked 2 of my knuckles. Hence the cast around my hand." Damon states but I only hold him to me. "And he's going to be just fine, his parents withdrew the charges against me." Damon stated and that was great news I mean really great news. He wouldn't be in that much trouble now would he.

"That's great news." I mumble. "But what about the game and the scouts that were their last night?" I ask pulling away a little but to look at him.

He just smirked at me and shook his head. "It's okay I still have next year to impress the scouts. I can't play football for the time being but I'll be ready for the homecoming game." He states, the smile on his face reassuring me that what he said was true.

"Then I'm glad." I state as I move to him again resting my head on his chest. The rest of the day was spent in his room listening to soft music playing in the back ground. Damon was very tired due to the lack of sleep the previous night so when he fell asleep I felt comfortable enough to close my eyes as well.

Homecoming was around the corner, I went with my mother and Damon's mother to pick out this beautiful midnight blue dress. Nothing to fancy but it fit like a glove. It was strapless and tight fitting over my chest and then it flowed loosely down to my feet, I even got a pair of heals to match it.

The past few weeks flew by with exams and projects, I barely got to see Damon over the week but weekends were spent together as much as possible. We even went on our first official date. Which was so romantic I couldn't have asked for a better one. He took me to the park and when we got to the park there was a path with candles that led to this lone table and chairs. We had dinner by candle light and we had some pasta which Damon cooked himself. It was to die for.

After the wonderful dinner we sat on a blanket and watched the stars. And he ended the date by taking me home and walking m to my door and then placed a soft kiss to my lips. We even went to watch a move or two and met up with our friends at the grill for some drinks and pool. Damon taught me how to play pool. It was hilarious at first but once he got behind me and pressed his body up against me to show me how to bend and move… I was a goner and I even faked and played awful just to have him that close again.

Carline and Damon warmed up to each other but just to a point. And Caroline was now dating Klaus. I mean who saw that coming? Not me. I mean seriously? My weekends were always full nowadays If it wasn't spent with my friends it was with Damon and my week days? Study, homework and more studying! But it was finals and spring break was around the corner then I would have all the time in the world to spend with Damon.

The sexual tension between us had reached an all time high. If it is true what they say about the colour purple and that it means your sexually frustrated then I would have worn purple every single day of my life but I wasn't pushing Damon and he wasn't pushing me… we he wasn't really doing anything about it. Just having his lips on mine set me on fire. I mean I wanted to jump him every time we kissed but I kept that to myself. It felt like he would never be ready.

I had been on the pill ever since and I'm sure that I was now in the safe zone to have sex without worrying about any foreseeable complications in my near future. But I would always be safe. When I get the opportunity to have sex that is. I spoke to Bonnie about this and she was shocked that I was even thinking of sex before I get married. Thus now I keep my thoughts to myself and I didn't want to engage into a conversation concerning that with Damon again. Because I didn't want to be rejected again so I kept it cool and I didn't say a word. I could wait.

Rebekah stopped all her antics, thank goodness and she barely spoke to me every which was a blessing all together. And Stefan wasn't a problem because he kept to himself and left me alone.

Myself and Damon have been together a whole of 2 months and it was a record for both of us which I am very glad about. I smile at that thought because we were a great couple and we got along very good, we did fight and bicker but it was never anything serious.

Right now it Thursday night, tomorrow is the last day of the school year and it's the homecoming game. I knew Damon was pretty nervous about it so I arranged with my parents to go and see him. After putting up a fight they said yes and not I'm looking at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a pair of black shorts and a pretty petite white top. I run a hand through my long brown hair and take a deep breath. I couldn't understand why I was so nervous.

Maybe because it was the end of the school year and we would receive our report cards? Maybe it was because it was the home coming game tomorrow and the dance on Saturday. The school had to move the dance to the Saturday because the girls complained that they wouldn't have enough time to get ready after the match. Girls…..

I grab my phone and place it in my pocket and then I turn towards my door and descend from the stairs. My parents were watching some lame television show and didn't even notice when I greet them. It was 17:45PM and I wanted to get to Damon's house by 18:00PM to surprise him. He didn't know I was coming over but he wouldn't mind. I hope he wouldn't mind.

I close the front door and I start to make my way towards the Salvatore residence. A lot of things are running through my mind but my report card wasn't one of them. One thing that I know that was bothering me was that I was not only in love with Damon anymore. I loved him but I was scared that if I declare my love to him he would reject me or tell me that it was too soon. In my opinion it wasn't too soon. I wasn't confused how I felt about him.

I was just worried that he wouldn't feel the same way. As I stand before his door I ring the doorbell with a shaky finger and patiently wait. I don't even know that I'm holding my breath until I release it. The door opened and when Damon sees me he smiles brightly at me. "Hey beautiful, what a surprise." He greets opening the door fully and pulling me in for a hug.

"Hey hot stuff." I greet and hug my boyfriend back placing a peck on his cheek. There my body goes again, igniting in flames by the mere touch of Damon. I try to calm myself as he release me and smile. "I wanted to see you, and wish you luck for tomorrow for your game." I say as I walk into the house and he closes the door behind me.

"Just having you by my side makes me feel lucky." Damon replies as he takes my hand and he starts to lead me towards the stairs which meant that he was home alone. If his parents are home he would lead me too them so I can be the good girl I am and greet them politely.

We make our way up the stairs and Damon seems eager to get to his room. As soon as we are in his room that I know all too well by now he closes the door and he looks at me smiling. "Foreve?" he asks and I tilt my head to the side not really understanding what he's talking about.

"Huh?" I ask. He walks to his desk and takes a piece of paper which I recognise as the note I left him months ago. "You finally found my note? " I ask and he smiles at me like there is no tomorrow.

"Yeah I found it earlier today… It's really sweet. Thank you beautiful." He states as he pulls me into his arms. I couldn't believe it took him this long to find the note but at least he found it.

"Anytime." I reply as I look up at him and he has that twinkle in his eyes… One I have only seen twice maybe three times before and it lights me up with all kind of excitement. I push myself up on the tips of my toes and place my lips to his and he instantly leans down and consumes my lips. As soon as his lips touch mine it like electricity flows through my entire body.

Damon doesn't waste time as he slips his tongue into my mouth and I can't help but do the same as I taste the inside of his mouth. That farm feeling consumes me from the pit of my stomach to the top of my head and the tip of my toes. I know that I shouldn't entertain this if it's not going any further but Damon doesn't stop. He doesn't slow down, his one hand keeps my head in place and his other hand is roaming over my body down my side around my back and then it stops at the small of my back and I can feel the skin of his hand on my back and it's like my skin if on fire.

Both my hands are in his hair and I pull him closer to me, I'm afraid if I let go he's going to stop and then it's going to end right there with me wanting more. Damon pushes forward and soon the back of my knees touch his back and I fall backward all contact is now broken between me and Damon and I can't help but feel disappointed because I know what's next. I know what to expect and I almost feel like crying.

But to my surprise Damon moves his hands down to the hem of his shirt and he pulls his shirt right off of his upper body and I can't help but stare at his perfect chest, my breath is coming in quickly and my heart is speeding up as I stare at Damon not sure what to do or expect next. He takes a step closer and he smirks at me and I swear I'm going to lose it if he doesn't do anything soon.

He soon lowers himself over me… I know this is what I want for things to move forward but I have no idea what I should do. After all the time wanting this to go further I have no idea what to expect or what to do. He bends over me and places his hands on either side of my shoulder as his lips consume mine again and I just get lost in everything that is Damon Salvatore.

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer as our tongues fight for dominance. I just couldn't get enough of him. He pulls me lower on the bed and spreads my legs with his knee as he pushes his hips to mine sending a jolt of electricity through my whole body , I can't help the shiver that runs up my spine. He leaves my mouth placing butterfly kisses along his trail to my jaw and then to my neck, another shiver runs down my spine and I can feel him smirk against the skin of my neck.

"Damon…" I moan but he doesn't stop his deadly assault to my neck as he keeps on kissing and nibbling and I'm sure I'm going to explode from this small demonstration that he is busy with…

His hands travel down my side and my hands falls to my side. He places his hands underneath my top and he runs his fingers over my stomach. "Just stop me when you had enough." Damon whispers against my neck, did he really just day that? Well then he was in for a surprise because I didn't want this to stop now or ever. He run his hands up my stomach to my rib cage then down again and then back up this time moving my top up with his hands until it was just below my breasts.

He moves up's as his eyes lock with mine silently asking permission and I pull myself up on my elbows as he pulls my top over my head and throw it to the side. I moved back down and started to kiss me again with new fever, he trusted his hips against mine and I felt like I could go crazy… And this was a good sign because he hasn't stopped yet… This meant no turning back now or never….

His lips leave mine and move down to my neck and then to the valley of my breast and I can't help the goose bumps covering my whole body. He carefully placed both of his hands over my covered breasts and gentle messaged them, as he left a trail of kisses up to my neck and then down to the valley of my breasts again, repeating this twice before his hands moved to my back and did the clasp of my bra before slowly removing the piece of material. Once it was somewhere on the floor of his room he stopped his kisses and he looked at me with a new hunger in his eyes.

His eyes moved from my eyes down to my bare chest then up again as he placed his hands on my breasts again messaging them, a bit rougher than previously, he would occasionally take my harden nipples in between his thumb and fore finger and roll them and that would make me arch my back of off the bed in please as I silently moaned. This was all so new to me it felt like I was going to burst from the inside if he continued with his ministration. He removed his one hand and replaced it with his mouth as he started to lick and suck and I felt like I was breaking apart just then and there.

He kept on messaging my other breast as he continued to lick and suck. Ge soon switched and made sure that he gave my other breast the same attention as the previous one. His hands moved down my sides to my shorts where he ran his fingers on my hem line setting my skin on flames. When his lips left my nipple he left a trail of sloppy kisses down my rib cage all the while keeping an eye on me as he went down dipping his tongue into my navel and then then he was at the waist band of my shorts.

"Elena…" He breathed and it seems it was difficult for him just to say my name and I wondered if he felt like he was about to explode as well… I was breathing deep and heavily as I looked down at him.

"Damon?" I asked with hooded eyes.

"I can always stop if you want me to…" he trailed of but I knew that this is what I wanted. This is what I have been waiting for.

"Don't…stop." I breathed and the popped the button of my shorts before unzipping it and then he dipped his finger in my waist band and I lifted my hips as he pulled down my shorts. He stood up straight as he looked down at me, he looks do primitive, so hungry…

He undid his pants which fell to the floor and he was left in only his boxers but I could see that he was completely excited as I saw the bulge in his boxers. He bend down over me again as his lips found mine. Our bodies were against each other as it created friction but not the friction that I wanted. His hips pushed against mine and I gasped at the feeling which only turned me on more. I'm sure my underwear was soaked.

Damon never stopped as he continued to kiss me and nibble here and there as he moved down my body when his mouth got to my navel he hooked his forefingers in the elastic band of my panties and he slowly pulled them down my legs as he continued his trail of kisses. Once it was all the way down and he glanced up at me and I just nodded my head at him.

With his one hand he spread my legs a bit further and he gasped as he finally looked at my lady parts at first I thought that something was wrong but then he gives me that panty dropper smile he leans down placing a kiss on either hio bones and at first I'm not sure what to expect or what he's going to do.

I blush a deep red because it just shows you that I am truly a freaking virgin and do not know what to expect or what to do. And then he runs his thumb over my slit and spread my lips lowering his head as he runs his tongue over my slip and then he starts to lick. And I swear I'm about to loose it. I am on the verge of exploding because my stomach is coiling and contracting and I feel nervous on the same time but there is something building up inside of me.

My breathing increases as he sticks his tongue in and out of me and his other hands is placed palm down just below my stomach and his circling his thumb over my clit and that's when I just can't take it anymore and I jump head first of a cliff. My orgasm hits me hard as my body starts to quivers with this new sensation from the build-up and I need to clench my legs and I can feel Damon grip my legs. I can\t help but moan loudly at this new sensation that overthrows my emotion and I am in complete bliss.

After finally finding myself and my breath I look up at Damon and he's smiling like a Cherise cat that just got milk. "That was…." I don't even have words to describe how I just felt. Damon gets on the bed still between my legs and silences me with another one of his kisses but this time he doesn't taste the same… He taste a bit more salty and I am reminded where his mouth had just been and I blush even harder.

But he doesn't stop as he pressed his hips against mine. For a second I wonder if I should repay the favour… My hands wonder down his taunt body until I reach his boxers and then I slip one of my hands inside and I feel his manhood. I grip it in my hands and Damon hisses into my mouth but he doesn't stop which should be a good sign right?

I start to stroke his manhood up and down at a very slow pace not really sure what I should do but I knew this much. I pick up the pace with my hand and Damon stops me. Had I done something wrong? I stare into his eyes, the lust evident as he stares at me. "Elena if you don't stop this will be over before we even began…." Damon breaths and I take a shaky breath but nod my head as I remove my hand from his boxer. "Are you sure you want this?" Damon asks and he's searching my eyes for any doubt.

I smile at him nodding my head. "I want … you." I reply and that was all he needed I guess because he stood up, removing his boxers and I was shocked when I saw all of Damon. He was … huge… And I wasn't sure if he would even fit inside me. I thing I got a bit nervous but I gave him a small smile nether the less as he took his position again between my legs. Now I didn't feel so sure anymore.

He leaned over me and started kissing me again with so much passion I was almost drunk, His one hand was lowered as he ran his forefinger over my again and he hissed… "You're still so wet…" he stated and then his hand was removed from me and then I felt the tip of his cock run over my slit and a shiver ran up my spine again… It felt exhilarating and I pushed my hips p to meet his.

I place my hand hi his lower back pulling him closer and I felt his tip at my entrance. This was it. His lips moved from mine and he looked into my eyes as he started to enter me. At first it was a shock to my system to accommodate him and then he got to the barrier. I bit my lower lip and locked him straight in his eyes taking a deep breath I nodded my head and with one quick thrust he was inside of me and my hymen was broken. Pain shot through my body and I think I started to hyperventilate because I was breathing really loud.

A tear ran from the corner of my eye and the worried look that crossed Damon's face was now plastered in my mind but then he slowly started to pull out and then thrust back in sending a jolt of pleasure through my entire body. He did this a couple of times and the pain started to subdue and it was replaced by pleasure. Earth shattering pleasure. He quickly found a rhythm as he continued to thrust in and out of me and I soon started to move with him. The pleasure now running through my body escalated and my stomach started to coil again with the same feeling I had previously when he had gone down on me.

I knew what to expect and I wanted it badly, he picked up his pace and soon he was slamming into me, his lips now found mine again as my orgasm was building up to break point. I was moaning and Damon was chanting my name endlessly and I thank the God that no one was home because we had gotten rather load as we moved together. Damon's thrusts became erratic.

He but down on my lower lips and I just came undone…. And pleasure washed over me, white blinded my sight as I clenched my thighs almost crushing Damon and soon he gave his final thrust as he stilled inside of me and I could feel his dick throbbing as he too reached his orgasm.

I will always remember the look of peer bliss on his face as he panted over me, It was absolutely amazing… And something I would never forget until the day I die. If this was heaven I didn't want to leave. When Damon finally caught his breath he carefully removed himself from he and he laid down next to me pulling me closer. That had been absolutely amazing.

But I was spent and tired and stick with sweat… Damon leaned down and placed a soft kiss to my forehead. "I love you." He whispered and at first I thought I didn't hear him right so I look up at him and he has the sated smile on his face as he stares at the ceiling.

"I love you to." I whisper back and he looks down at me with a smile. And that's when a yawn escapes me and Damon just smiles really big at me and then his eyes go wide…. And at first I'm not sure why. "Damon what's wrong?" I ask and he takes a deep breath as he looks down at me in shock. Was it something I had done. Did I do something wrong?

"I forgot the condom." He states and at first I don't understand… and then I realize what he meant.

"Damon, it's okay." I reply and I did read those instructions of the birth control more than once and I was certain how the pill worked and all the time frames and everything so Damon didn't have anything to worry. "And I wouldn't have wanted it any other way…" I say a bit shy because I was sure that Damon was the one and I trusted him.

"You are on the pill right?" he asked his eyes still wide as he stared at me.

"I'm on the pill. Don't worry." I reassure him with a small smile.

"You're the first girl I ever had without one… And it was so much better than I thought it would be." At this I smile brightly at the man next to me as I cuddle up to him,

After a few more minute, okay after an half an hour of cuddling, we finally got up and Damon suggested that we take a shower. When I actually saw the state the bed was in and the blood I almost passed out but I know how a girls first time was and that there was going to be a bit of blood. Not to mention both myself and Damon had blood on us and it made me feel completely uncomfortable. Damon showed me to the bathroom when I got in and he took his duvet and sheets down to the washing machine to clean, by the time he joined me in the shower I was all done but we still shared the shower.

Every time I would look down to his lower body I would blush a bright red but I didn't regret anything. It was more then I hoped it would ever be. It was hard to describe and the only way to describe it was : Exhilarating. After our shower he drove me home and promised to pick me up the next morning for the last day of school.

I had a bit of trouble walking, and sitting… I was not going to lie but it was a good kind of a pain if you know what I mean… That night I realised that I was unconditionally in love with Damon Salvatore and if I could I would be with him until the day I die


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Thank you to everyone who took their time to read this story this far and the reviews I received both public and private. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Because I enjoyed writing it.

You all have a good day and enjoy!

Elena's POV

Friday morning came to fast, now I'm next to Damon, his hand on my thigh as he would now and then steel glances at me and I would blush. "So you have everything ready for tomorrow? Your dress everything?" Damon asked as we turned into the almost empty school parking lot.

"Yes everything is ready. And you?" I ask and he gives me this toothy smile, I can't help but roll my eyes at him.

"Yeah, I feel a bit nervous for the game but other than that I am fine." He states as he parks his vehicle. I smile at him as he looks over to me.

"You shouldn't be nervous, you'll do great." I state placing my hand on his thigh giving it a little squeeze. Damon smirks at me showing of his beautiful white teeth and he winks at me.

"Don't start something you can't finish." I am reminded about our passionate night of before and I start to blush as butterflies start to flutter in my stomach. I look around the parking lot, there are no cars excepts for ours and I glance back at Damon smiling.

"Who said I can't finish it?" I reply taking off the safety belt and climbing over the middle console and onto his lap. I find his lips and I kiss him so hard that it makes me feel drunk. I make myself comfortable on his lap grateful that I had been wearing a skirt this morning. Don't get me wrong I was pretty tender from the previous night but the feeling ou get when you reach our orgasm is mind blowing.

I wiggle my hips over his rubbing against his crotch and I can feel him get hard. "Elena…" Damon moaned into my ear and this only made me more determined as I left his lips and moved to his neck. From his demonstration last night I knew how to guide my mouth over his lips and his neck and earlobe. I would mimic what he had done.

Just his lips on mine made me crave his touch, I wanted to feel him touch my body again and I swear I was the equivalent of a horny teenager now because I could feel myself becoming wet. His hands were on hips as he moved my hips slightly over his creating friction that sent me into overdrive.

I slip my hand down his chest and I when I reach his belt buckle I struggle to get it loose but he pushes me further on his legs and starts to undo his belt and his jeans.

"Are you sure you want this right here right now?" he asks, I numbly nod my head at him because how could he even ask such a thing.

"Well look how excited you are and if you could only feel how excited I am…." I whisper and this seems to spur him on as he undoes his jeans and soon he's trying to push his boxer aside and then I see how excited he really is because he's already hard and ready for action.

He moves his hand underneath my skirt and his fingers slip into my panties. "Holy fuck Elena…" he exclaim and I can't help but blush. "So fucking sexy…" he murmurs pulling me closer and soon he positions his tip at my entrance. "So wet…" he whispers and pulls me down onto him entering me filling. Shiver after shiver ran down my spine.

He starts to guide my hips over his and I soon have a rhythm of my own as I rotate my hips and then move up and down until I reach a position and rhythm that only increases the pleasure I am currently feeling. I can't help but moan and chant Damon's name over and over again as my stomach starts to coil and the muscles in my body start to spasm.

Damon now franticly moves my hips over his and he tensing up he runs a hand down to my folds and start to circular strokes over my overly sensitive bundle of nerve and holy fuck that sent me flying of the deepend as I clamp down on his cock. My orgasm taking over my whole body as I start to shake and mt muscles tense and he give a few more thrusts and he releases into me with a very load grunt.

I think I'm seeing stars. Or I'm blind because my vision is completely white as I stare up at the ceiling of Damon's vehicle holding him against me. Our bodies are a bit sweaty and sticky but right now I'm in too much of a good mood to even question anything.

Damon places a kiss to my neck and down to my lips. "I love you…." He whispers and I'm too overcome by my orgasm to realize what he had said. I try to catch my breath as he removes himself from me and the only thing I needed now was a bathroom to freshen up in.

"I need a toilet." I murmur more to myself then him and I move to sit back in my seat.

"Elena…" Damon calls me and I look to him in surprise.

"Yeah...?" I say feeling all kinds of happy and relaxed and sated.

"I love you." He repeated the words that I didn't take note of before.

He loved me. Damon Salvatore said that he loved me. I can't hide the smile on my face as I look into his eyes, there was no doubt in them. "Damon… I love you to." I reply as I move forward and wrap my arms around him pulling him in for an hug. I could not believe that he felt the same way I felt. And he was openly saying it.

He wrapped an arm around me as he kissed my cheek. "I've been in love with you since for ever but I knew I loved you the day you were hit by Rebekah's car… I thought I lost you… I was so worried. I didn't want to leave you alone." He states and I couldn't believe that he just said that… I never knew.

I loved him to. So much that the feeling was so overwhelming. My chest got tight and there was tears threatening to fall from my eye lids. "I was wrong…" I mumble under my breath as he hold him to me. I was reminded about the harsh word I had told him that first night at the party.

Damon pulled away from me and he stared at me in disbelieve like he couldn't believe me. "What do you mean?" he asks lifting a brow in confusion.

"You remember that first night, the one I was so mean to you, and then you went to find me in Ric's bathroom and I told you, I might be a little girl but you will always be a heartless asshole that no one will ever truly love because you are too much of a fucking dick to see what truly matters?" I ask and it seems that he does recall that I had said that because he furrows his brows at me.

"Yeah I remember, that's when all of this actually started." He recalls and I sit back in to my seat.

"I was wrong… And here I am absolute impeccably in love with you." I say, feeling bad over something I said wasn't really my strong suite but I knew I had to apologize for my actions.

"It's because I saw what truly mattered… And that's you. Because All I ever want to be is somebody to you."

We both learned something that day. Don't judge a book by its cover. Don't judge people. And sometimes it's the people you underestimate that can surprise you the most. Damon Salvatore was anything but a womanizing man whore. I Elena Gilbert was anything but innocent. Sometimes you go with the flow and sometimes you need to stop and look at the little things in life because they are what matters the most.

Mysticfalls won the homecoming game against Richmond that evening with Damon leading the team into victory. And I was his date to the homecoming dance, I was the envy of every girl in Mysticfalls high that night because not only did I have Damon on my side but I was the most happiest girl in the world.

The future looked bright for both of us as we stared at spring break, Damon would be a Senior next year and the year after college was a hug possibility. I'm not entitled to say anything because we all know that the future is unpredictable but you could only hope for the best right? But in the end Damon's words were true because all I wanted to be was somebody to him.

**Authors notes**

**I want to thank each and every one of you that took the time to read Somebody to you. I made a few spelling and grammar mistakes along the way, which I only ****realized****after posting each time. I was in such a rush to keep all you posted but thank you all for the great support and reviews.**


End file.
